


Oró Sé Do Bheatha 'Bhalie

by Fallen_Shadow69



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Imagination Au, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Shadow69/pseuds/Fallen_Shadow69
Summary: After a traumatic event Ruby is placed into the Foster care system where she is taken in by the 'Saintly' Salem and her family. years later her and her girlfriends are just trying to get through the trials life has dealt them but Ruby seems to deal with everything in one way. writing down the journeys her imagination takes her on. Imagination Au





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_Staring down at the marble grave marker the red cloaked figure smiled. Ignoring the way the frigid air bit into her skin. The cloak provided all the warmth that she needed. What warmth her garb didn't provide was more than made up for by the warmth of the two extra bodies behind her._

_Turning around, she smiled at the red and hazel eyes staring back at her. They offered all the strength that she ever needed. The green hair of the dark skinned girl was something the woman in the red cloak found beauty in. She knew from the way she was dressed she must have been freezing up on this cliff side, but the woman in red knew that she would stay out there as long as she needed it. What was normally her flawless ebony skin now a much lighter shade, almost blue was proof of that._

_Turning her gaze to the other love of her life, the girl dressed in red knew that she wasn't nearly as cold, but it was clear through the way she tried to pull the beret down more to try and protect her head and the way she kept pulling her sleeves down to protect the palms of her hands was evident she was about ready to leave as well._

" _Come on." The girl dressed in red spoke as she unfurled her cape and draped it over the ebony woman. "I told you both to dress warm." She said as she grabbed one of their hands into hers, trying to show them how much this one event meant to her. They had seen her at her worst and now they will see her into a new era._

Once Ruby finished the last paragraph, already knowing the eyes she felt reading it over her shoulders was one of her girlfriends making her frown. Closing the notebook she turned around and was met with the sly grin of her red eyed girlfriend. "I knew you wouldn't have the heart to leave it on a sad note…" The green haired woman who Ruby based the character off of spoke causing Ruby to smile as said woman held out a paper cup for Ruby to take.

"You know I don't like it when you do that… just because that may not be the final product. I don't think it is believable. I mean… how could someone survive getting shot repeatedly by a sniper rifle?" Ruby asked as she took a sniff to see what her girlfriend had gotten her."Thank you for the hot chocolate though." Ruby muttered taking a sip as she felt her other hand getting taken by the ebony skinned goddess that Ruby was often forgetful of how she got her let alone her and her other amazing girlfriend.

"That doesn't matter. You said it yourself, it isn't in the real world, but a fantasy one." The green haired woman responded as she took a drink from her mug and smiled at the expression on Ruby's face. "I'm sure if Coco would get her ass back here, she would enjoy it if she could read it as well." The woman across from Ruby continued taking a drink from her own paper cup.

Smiling as she looked back at her girlfriend and took a large gulp from the cocoa her green haired girlfriend had brought her. After a few calming minutes Ruby spoke up again. "Did Coco tell you how long she'll be?" It wasn't that Ruby disliked spending time with Emerald, but she also enjoyed it when Coco would come back home. Even if it was every weekend. But this was her last week, so now Ruby and Emerald would have time with Coco once they got off.

The only downside would be the times Emerald now would feel the need to ditch school leaving Ruby alone there as well. Shaking her head a little, as she hoped to just dispel those thoughts for know. She didn't need Emerald to worry. "She shouldn't be long. Are you sure you want us to be with you? I know I've asked this every year for the last few years… but I mean… it just seems slightly wrong." Emerald spoke as she prayed that Ruby would be able to put her thoughts to rest, but it still felt wrong for her and Coco to go to the graveyard with Ruby.

Staring into the red eyes of her girlfriend Ruby frowned a little. "If you don't want to be… I'm not going to force you. I just need you guys there as well. _Mom_ doesn't like going and I only feel safe with you two… you both know how much this hurts me… but I need to visit before Christmas." Ruby spoke as she looked down. She had no idea why just the thought of Emerald missing out. But she also couldn't blame her.

Feeling some fingers wrap around her chin tilting her head up causing her slight confusion that left as soon as the green haired girl planted the kiss onto her lips. Intentionally trying to force Ruby from this train of thoughts. She knew where it would end.

A loud throat clear pulled the duo apart. Emerald smirked as Ruby pulled her hood up and began to try and force herself into a small as possible form. She felt the seat next to her dip a little under the new weight. She could have sworn she heard her green haired love snickering.

Ruby could just feel an arm snaking it's way around behind her and quickly pulling her closer as another hand pulled her hood down a little. "Come on my little gem… I just got jealous..." Ruby heard causing her to blush a darker shade as the newcomer spoke more and more.

"I'm sorry Coco..." Ruby got out as she tried to shy away a little more causing The beret wearing brunette tilt her head a little more as she planted a chaste kiss on the younger girl's lips. After a few seconds Coco pulled back taking in the sight of Ruby seemingly at peace. "All better?" Coco asked as Ruby nodded still blushing. "So… where is some love from my green gem?" Coco asked as Emerald smiled and leaned across to plant a chaste kiss on Coco's lips.

Ruby smiled at the sight of the two most beautiful women she had ever seen kissing like that, knowing that they were also hers. After a few minutes where Ruby wanted to interrupt but was just enjoying the sight she began to relax. "So… what do you want to do after we visit your family Ruby? It is my first night back and I want to enjoy it with you two lovely ladies." Coco asked as Ruby frowned.

"I could only get a few hours extra out… Salem really doesn't like it when I break curfew, and she wanted to do something… just the two of us." Ruby lied as Coco and Emerald both frowned. "But we can still have fun. Don't frown… I'm meant to be the sad one today." Ruby continued, noticing the smile developing on her girlfriends' faces.

"I guess that just means we have to make the most of it. And maybe you and Em can ditch school tomorrow and we can just spend time curled up under a blanket watching bad movies." Coco said as Ruby frowned a little more at Coco's comment. "Ruby wouldn't do that. She is too innocent to take a day off. Like remember that day that she came in with dislocated arm?"

Ruby frowned at the playful teasing. Not so much from the comments but from that memory… it was one of many that Ruby just couldn't stand. "I just want to get into a good college…" Ruby half lied half pouted as Coco kissed Ruby's forehead. "It is okay Ruby. Let's go and talk to your dad and sister." Coco responded as she stood up.

Smiling a little as she stood up just from how much she forgot that she enjoyed being with her girlfriends. Whatever fate had befallen her in the past and whatever will befall her in the future just didn't seem so bad. As long as she would have her ebony skinned goddess, and her fashionista girlfriends it would never matter what life would throw at her.

As Ruby stood up she slipped her notebook into her book bag and quickly took hold of Coco's hand in one of hers and Emerald's in the other. She smiled as they walked towards Coco's car. She could see Coco holding the paper cup that held Ruby's hot chocolate inside even taking a small sip from it when she clearly thought Ruby wasn't looking.

Ruby didn't mind the small stealing sips from her hot chocolate. She oddly felt slightly closer to them when they did small things like that. It was a joy she was oddly enthralled by those simple gestures. Most would consider them to be annoying, but it made what awaited Ruby once she got away from their protection seem somewhat bearable. Once they got close to Coco's car Emerald practically shouted 'Shotgun' as Ruby just smiled at her.

"Fine… it just means I get to write more with no one looking over my shoulder." Ruby said sticking her tongue out towards the green haired woman. Something that the other brunette holding onto Ruby's left hand heard and looked towards her green haired girlfriend. "You know she hates that…" Coco began as Emerald looked at her. "Was it any good? Did it at least end well? It is very important for the ship I created in my head."

"I liked it…" Emerald commented as Ruby glanced between the two. "Right here… and I'm not sure with it. Just feels like it was wrapped up too easily… and removes the potential for a sequels entirely." Ruby pouted as Coco smiled leaning down and planting a kiss on the top of the shorter girl's head.

"It's fine babe. I'll love it regardless if the characters based off us don't make it through that shit show. I mean… I got nearly gutted, Em got shot. You were broken mentally by that one person… what was her name again?" Coco asked, genuinely angry that she had forgotten the name of the main antagonist to Ruby's recent story. All she remembered was she hated the person.

It was something Coco had found funny on a number of occasions, the way Ruby crafted her characters made them seem so fake… and yet so real. Coco was surprised that she could never place who the antagonists were based off of. It was something that Coco could never place the antagonists of anything her girlfriend wrote. Almost as if Ruby peered into the very essence of a person and could only extract the worst traits of a person once the door was shut leaving only her and one person in a room.

"I didn't give her a name… if I had to pick one… tradition dictates it would be something to describe witches. Like Maleficarum… or Malice… maybe Salem after the witch trials." Ruby muttered as Coco held the back door just behind her seat open for Ruby. "I'd hold back on naming her Salem… your foster parents may not take it in the same stride." Emerald spoke as she walked around the car quickly opening the door.

Smiling as she took her seat, moving her back just a little bit closer to the center of the seat as Coco closed the door for her. A simple thought bit away, just barely getting contained by her. ' _That is why I haven't named her… it is too on the nose. She doesn't like the fact I've named an antagonist after her fucking daughter._ ' She pressed her head lightly against the glass as she ideally pulled the seatbelt across her chest.

Once Coco climbed in, in front of her Ruby spoke up "Let's just stop talking about how Em broke the one rule I like to keep… and what I should name a character for a story I'm not even remotely happy with. This is meant to be a sad day… it's been twelve years."

It wasn't that she disliked them taking her mind off the topic she rarely if ever talked about, but that searing memory from her past… one that often woke her up in terror more often than what Salem had planned on any given night… she just wanted to think about that one night right now.

* * *

" _No Summer! I can't stand you being here endangering our children!" Tai yelled as he blocked the woman from entering the house. Where his children were cowering in what he assumed was Yang's room. It was the only place Ruby felt safe when Tai wasn't there with her._

" _You can't kick me out! This is my home!" Summer yelled at the blonde haired man as she tried to get back in. She couldn't stand being kicked out right now. Not when she needed somewhere she could relax and just take her mind of everything._

_As the brunette haired woman tried to push her way through again she was met by a firm pair of hands pushing her back. "You, will not, step foot in this house until you are clean Summer. I will stand here and protect our daughters until then. Now you have five minutes to get off the property before the cops get called."_

_Summer let out a huff as Tai stood firm. Clearly not going to budge. "Can you at least give me something to stay warm with?" She asked, hoping he would leave long enough for her to get in so she can get what remained of her stash._

_Almost as if sensing what she was planning Tai spoke up, hoping Ruby would be safe for the few scant minutes without Yang near by. "YANG! COME AND GET YOUR MOTHER'S COAT!" Tai hoped that this was going to be enough. He didn't want to have to resort to it, just because he knew the terror that always seeped into them once they saw her. Something that he would rather not let happen, but he couldn't turn his back on her right now._

_The way her eyes were dilated meant one thing. That she was high. On what he had no idea. But he couldn't take any chances right now."I can't dad! I not only don't want to see her but Rubes is scared… so am I!" Tai heard yelled causing him to frown visually._

" _You step in I'm getting my gun." Tai stated as Summer smiled a little at it. She knew that she may just be able to get in._

* * *

Ruby walked over to the marble slab as she placed the flowers she was glad they stopped for her to get. Taking a step back so she could sit on the blanket Coco brought with them. Smiling at the fact the surprisingly warm weather wasn't a deterrent for them. Instead she just joined the small group cradling.

Emerald wrapped her arms around Ruby pulling her tight as Coco held onto her. Just enjoying the comfortable situation despite the setting. Ruby embraced the warmth and security she was feeling. It was almost perfect to her.

"Hey Daddy… Yang… sorry it has been a while." Ruby spoke as Emerald rested her head on Ruby's shoulder. Hoping that she would be able to help ease her smaller girlfriend's mind a bit more. "You guys remember Coco and Emerald… we're still together. Going on two years now." Ruby continued hoping that her girlfriends would humour her at least.

She knew that this was something that they always found strange, but she also knew that they knew it helped her. "Hey Tai." Coco spoke as Emerald continued for her, "Hey Yang."

"School is going great… I'm still getting some of the best grades in the school." Ruby said as Emerald laughed a little and in a tone that she knew came off as she had no idea how to feel, she spoke up. "She isn't wrong. She is crazy good at school… makes me feel a little dumb sometimes."

Ruby relaxed as she took a deep breath. Unsure how she was meant to tell them the next part. Even if it was something that she needed more so guidance but Coco and Emerald offered very little in that. Deciding to just go for broke she decided to speak the truth.

"Mom contacted me again… she still wants me to visit… and I just don't know if I can."

"Did you know about this?" Coco asked, hoping it was quiet enough that Ruby didn't pick up on it. Knowing full well it was nothing but a false hope. They were too close right now for her to not hear it. Moving back a little to look at the other brunette she was sandwiched between. "First I'm hearing of it." Emerald spoke hoping that her hurt was at least wasn't that obvious.

Ruby would normally tell them about those things… but every time they had told her to follow what she believed… and right now she needed something more concrete right now. "We can talk later guys. I just need to vocalize it right now." Ruby muttered as she stared at the stone, the one that showed to the world how a ward of the state is screwed emotionally. The same stone that is all that remains of what Ruby considers her true family legacy. Not the one the newspapers had dramatized.

Instead of talking the trio just sat there in silence. The eldest and green haired women of the trio just wanting to be there for Ruby. Something she was deeply thankful for.

"I need to leave now..." Ruby spoke, just barely managing to hold back the tears as she talked."Bye Daddy... Yang." Ruby continued as she let the tears fall. Not seeing the point in hiding them if it was just her and her girlfriends.

She could feel a hand leave her midriff and slowly brush the tears away. Causing her to smile a little fondly at their concern. Knowing Coco would have if she was even a little closer. "I'll be sure to be back sooner guys." Ruby spoke quickly disengaging from the embrace to crawl over and place a hand on the marble slab. "I still miss you both though every day." Ruby continued leaning down and placing a kiss on the slab.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ruby yawned as she opened her locker door. Pulling her hood to obscure more of her face, just glad that Emerald hadn't seen her. She could still cover it up. All she had to do was get her things for her first three classes, and then she needed to quickly get some makeup to cover it up from Weiss it was so simple.

Only problem was at best she knew she had five minutes before Emerald came in. Just because she made the green haired woman promise she would attend the first half of the day at least when they dropped her off last night.

She quickly closed her locker and was about to run towards the library where she knew Weiss was when she stopped seeing her green haired love walking around the corner. Quickly picking up at the sight of Ruby.

Muttering under her breath a simple 'fuck' as she knew she couldn't cover up what she knew was a bad black eye. The only joy she had was that she was able to prevent most of the swelling last night. But the fact she couldn't cover up her purple tinged flesh was going to be hard. Lying to Weiss was one thing.

It was almost trivial to her at this point. But to lie to Emerald, Coco or worse, both... it was something that had constantly hurt Ruby every time. More than what showed on the surface. But she knew it was for the best. All she had to do was make it through five more months. It would be easy as walking out then. She could go to their arms and not worry about getting pried from them by the government.

Ruby tried to duck away from Emerald to be met with Emerald catching her and spinning her closer into her embrace. Her hands just resting on Ruby's hips. Head on the slightly smaller girl's shoulder.

"Where are you off to in such a rush? I still need a kiss that you promised last night... and why are you still wearing your hoodie? You never break the rules... to an almost infuriating degree." Emerald asked as she yawned again. "I'm just cold... I mean there is snow and everything outside."

Smiling a little at the fact by the sound of it. It seemed like Ruby finally learned that the cold wasn't something for normal people. But that still didn't explain why she had her hood up. Almost like she was hiding something.

Spinning her around in her embrace So Emerald was looking at Ruby's face she could see Ruby trying to avoid her gaze. Rolling her eyes Emerald reached up and pulled the hood down causing Ruby to wince a little. She knew what was going to come. Something she just wished she could have avoided.

"Who did it? Because I'm about five seconds away from breaking their necks?" Emerald asked, her anger seeping through. Ruby already knew she was going to jump to the only person in the school who was a bully. "I just walked into a door last night Em... I swear." Ruby lied, she knew it sounded cliché, to the point she could see the rampant doubt in Emerald's eyes.

"It was Cardin wasn't it?" Emerald spoke letting go of Ruby and about to storm off to find the man who may just cause her expulsion when Ruby caught her hand trying to pull her closer. "It wasn't Cardin. Think Em... It is already changing colours... it isn't fresh. I'm telling you, I walked into my door last night."

Ruby couldn't believe she pleading for the school's notorious bully. Desperately not wanting Emerald to go off and hurt someone who for once was innocent. Mainly because Ruby knew after this, Emerald wouldn't stop at one hit. Or even a few. She most likely wouldn't stop until someone came and pulled her off Cardin and even then she would try to get a few more hits in.

Looking into her girlfriend's eyes, the pools of molten silver that she normally loved to just stare into, just kept reminding her of what she knew wasn't caused by what she said. And it was paining her the fact Ruby had lied about it. She knew it was Cardin and she was going to need to remind him how it is not okay to treat woman that way.

"I'm just going to talk to him Ruby... if things happen to turn vio-"

"No Em... you'll make them go that way and I don't want you to do something stupid and get caught up in trouble again. It was a door. I promise." Ruby pleaded again relaxing as Emerald seemingly gave in. When in reality Emerald knew how she could talk to Cardin and Ruby couldn't do anything about it. ' _That prick best hope Port doesn't leave the Metalwork Room... otherwise come second period, I may have an assault charge._ '

Letting out a sigh of defeat Emerald spoke up, "You are going to need to tell Coco... but let's go to the canteen, I need some coffee... and I'm pretty sure the others are waiting for us in there. Supposedly Sun has some big announcement..." as Emerald spoke that Ruby smiled at the fact she felt like she was able to talk her green haired love down from hitting a man who doesn't deserve it.

Ruby grasped Emerald's hand, weaving their fingers together and was about to walk off when Emerald pulled her back into an embrace. "I still need that kiss you promised me if I came in..." as Emerald spoke Ruby just smiled a little and leaned up to plant a kiss on Emerald's lips. "Better?"

"Nope." Emerald spoke leaning back down, rubbing her tongue along the bottom of Ruby's lip, seeking admittance to something that Ruby openly gave her. As their tongues fought for dominance, Ruby decided to forfeit the fight and just let them reside in her mouth.

Pulling back just enjoying the look on each other's faces, the single bridge of saliva connecting their bottom lips causing Ruby to just develop a smile.

A loud throat clear broke them from their moment and severing the bridge. Looking towards the noise Emerald groaned at the blonde man standing there for who knew how long. "Jaune... you got five seconds to tell me why you came here, and how long you've been standing there before I beat you a little. And then tell Coco you were watching her girlfriends make out." Emerald spoke knowing that the blonde feared both her and Coco.

"Not long I swear. And Sun just asked for me to come get you as he went to get Weiss out of the library..." Jaune got out quickly as he turned to his side in case Emerald decided to actually hit him. "She isn't going to hit you Jaune." Ruby said as she quickly began to drag Emerald towards the man by the hand. Giving the ebony skinned woman's hand a squeeze trying to tell her by it to not harm the man.

Ruby just smiled as Emerald fixed her hood for her with her free hand as they walked towards the canteen. Ruby smiled as she closed her eyes, just enjoying the fact Emerald wasn't going to do anything bad that would warrant her getting thrown out. She just needed to make sure Coco didn't do something equally as illegal and equally as stupid in Ruby's eyes.

As they stepped into the large room, Emerald smiled at the fact only a handful of students where there. She figured most would be home, clearly just wanting to get into the holiday spirit and not attend. Something Emerald did think about doing but she did promise Ruby she would at least make it to lunch and if her gut feeling was to be trusted that Ruby was lying to her about what gave her an Irish kiss, she couldn't let Ruby be unguarded.

Ruby was about to walk towards the table when Emerald pulled her closer. As she leaned down to whisper something in her ear, Ruby's breath hitched at the feeling of her hot breath began to drift into Ruby's hood, falling onto her exposed neck.

"Want me to get you anything? Or do you just want to share something to eat?" The way her voice danced off her lips Ruby froze for a second. "Just some hot cocoa please..." Ruby spoke blushing as Emerald pulled back and smiled at her. Saying a simple 'Kay' as she walked to go get in line.

Pulling her hood down a little to try and hide her blush she began to walk towards the table where she could see her friends sitting. As she took one of the seats she could finally feel that she had regained control of the blood flooding her face. Getting ready to just enjoy the day because she knew Coco would definitely have something planned for the three of them after school. Not that Ruby cared what she had planned. She just wanted her girlfriends holding her.

Once she was sure all the blood that was where it was supposed to be Ruby began to look at her friends. Across from her sat the red haired woman named Pyrrha clearly trying to scold her teal haired girlfriend who sat next to her, for what, she had no idea, but could assume judging by the tightly bound and splint fingers from doing something that she didn't fill Pyrrha in before,

On Pyrrha's other side sat Jaune seemingly like he was ready to go home any minute. On Ruby's left sat an excitable ginger haired woman named Nora, greedily gobbling down some snack her boyfriend had made for her. The raven haired man in question was sitting next to the ginger haired woman head resting on the table, Ruby just knew Ren was trying to get some more sleep, something she often found funny no matter how much sleep he seemed to get, he would just sleep more.

Next to Ren sat one of Ruby's oldest friends, a raven haired woman named Blake, nose deep in some book as she reached into her bag pulling out a multi coloured cube and without taking her gaze from the text, sliding the cube towards Ruby. Only punctuating it with a simple sentence. "I got bored last night... figured you might have fun figuring out how that core works."

Ruby grasped the cube and smiled at Blake. "Well, when you are ready, I have the last chapter written..." As Ruby spoke she could see the book move down slightly just so she could look into the amber eyes. The mirth in them made Ruby smile as she reached into her own bag and pulled out her notebook that she kept her recent story in and slid it towards the raven haired woman.

Once Blake caught it with a hand she could see Emerald taking a seat, shocked at the idea that she wasn't the first one to read it. Looking back towards Ruby, Emerald placed the paper cup down in front of her causing her to smile. Ruby looked around the table and noticed three people were missing. Two of which she knew wouldn't be much longer. She was about to ask where the blue haired boy was when he took a seat towards the head of the table.

"Hey Neptune." Ruby said as she began to attempt to twist one of the sides of the cube to find it practically fixed in place. "Hey Ruby... does the other guy look worse? Who am I kidding... Emerald probably castrated him." the blue haired man said trying to joke but diverting all attention onto the small brunette woman.

"I walked into a door last night... nothing else." Ruby lied to the group as she felt one of the coloured rows on the cube turn. She could see the teal haired woman attempt to look into the hood and shrugging her shoulders. "You see... Ruby comes in injured and her girlfriend doesn't freak out. All I did was dislocate a few fingers... I even let you talk me out of the drop in I wanted." The teal haired woman complained as Pyrrha poked her in the ribs.

"I'm not mad you're injured Reese... I'm mad that you didn't tell me if I asked you not to fall onto a piece of wood from a second story window that you'll in turn decide it would be better to run along roof tops with Sun."

As Pyrrha scolded the teal haired woman shrugged her shoulders. "It was amazing though. We got some amazing footage and all that happened was I didn't grab a ledge properly that was like five feet off the gro-"

"Not the point here Reese, got the Snow Angel here... oh and Nep need you to edit that." the remaining blonde man of the group spoke, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small black and red device, tossing it across the table till the blue haired man.

Taking the seat next to the white haired woman who grabbed his hand quickly looking around the table noticing Ruby's face. "Ruby... what hap-"

"Door. Don't worry." Ruby said as she took a sip from the paper cup Emerald had bought for her. Enjoying the warm liquid flowing down her throat. Glancing at Ruby, Sun just snickered a little. "That doesn't look like a door... I mean Reese has some experience with doors being violent." The blonde man spoke as the white haired woman next to him elbowed his ribs.

Quickly turning the next row Ruby smiled sliding the cube back towards Blake, "Only way you can turn it is a single clockwise turn along the furthest right side column." Ruby said as the raven haired girl moved the book down to glare at her."It took me hours to build that and you figured that gimmick out in no time. Unbelievable." Blake said quickly placing the cube into her bag along with the book she had been reading into her bag turning to the blonde man.

"Okay what is so important that you need to address the full group... minus of course Coco... who I'm assuming you already told... wait... Weiss isn't pregnant is she?" Blake asked as the white haired woman glare harshened on her. "No... at least I... don't think so... that isn't the point... I got Weiss to let us all go to the Schnee cabin literally next Monday to Christmas eve." Sun began as the woman next to him hit his ribs again.

"I told you the place needs to be cleaned and the place needs to be restocked... plus we don't get off till the end of Monday." Weiss scolded the man who just smiled at her. "Weiss... relax... that is what I meant." Sun spoke with a smirk on his face as the white haired woman smiled back and leaned up to kiss the man.

Ruby just smiled and had an idea as she pulled out another notebook and opened it to one of the crisp clean pages and grabbed the pen that was resting inside of the rings that had kept the pages together. She knew even if Blake didn't like the ending, it was fine. Her love for that story had vanished almost a week ago when she knew realised the plot hole she had written herself into. But this new one she was going to love for a while.

She could feel Emerald reading over her shoulder, not that she minded at this point. At this point it would be easy enough to change anything. This was her second favourite part of when a story idea hit. The only thing that bested it most times would be when her friends read and enjoyed them. She just knew once she could figure this story out... she was going to enjoy it.

"Why am I a villain?" Emerald asked causing the table to look at Ruby, shocked at that one sentence. "Everybody loves a redemption story... plus... it'll be cuter if I'm able to cause you to change your ways... besides... you won't be alone in who the villains are. They just won't be able to be redeemed." Ruby responded not taking her eyes off the page as she turned the notepad ninety degrees and quickly pushed down on the side of the pen to change the colour ink and begun to write more.

"Back on topic... you guys in? I'm thinking we get Coco to buy booze, we have a few nights drinking having fun, because after the holidays... the responsible members here will be cramming, the fun half will be... well having fun and not trying to cause a rift in the group for doing something stupid letting fate decide where we go with our future... and not to mention... Ruby may move to a different family making it harder to communicate." Sun spoke causing Ruby to stop her writing.

She wasn't sure how she had forgotten that she was meant to have a meeting with her caseworker... even if she was positive that the man wasn't going to separate her from her friends, the possibility still remained. The only solace is... Salem would lay off a bit during Christmas and New Years... just to make sure Ruby healed enough.

"That won't happen Sun. She is eighteen in a couple of months... legally then she is an adult and the government won't do anything except give her everything she is entitled to." Emerald responded quickly pulling Ruby a little closer, knowing how hard it was for Ruby to even entertain the idea of that. Partially because she knew how much herself and Coco meant to Ruby, but also because it brought up things Ruby was only ever comfortable to talk about once a year. At most four times a year and today wasn't one of those times.

Ruby turned to Emerald and smiled at her, just the fact she was looking out that much meant the world to Ruby. "I'll think of a way to convince Salem if you want to go Emerald..." Ruby spoke as Emerald smiled at her. They knew from the way Sun talked he already told Coco and already gotten the yes. She was already thinking of the type of lie she would need to tell Salem to get her to agree to a week without her. Pending that possible failure... she would then need to make some sort of deal.

Smiling as she turned back towards Sun, "Looks like me and Rubes are in. For the week of drinking and having fun."

* * *

_As Ruby held onto Yang, the tears that had streamed down her face staining her cheeks_ _with long red drags._ _she relaxed only marginally from Yang's_ _insistence_ _that she wasn't going to abandon her. All they had to do was wait for their mom to leave... but there was still the nagging doubt in the back of her mind that something was wrong._

_She didn't want Yang to leave her... but she couldn't stand to think if her cowardice would lead to something like their father getting killed. She knew he wouldn't have asked for Yang to do something for her if he could help it. He knew the terror she bestowed upon them both already._

_Taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves a little Ruby spoke up to the blonde girl holding her, getting ready to turn the page of the book they were reading. The same type of stories that had always calmed Ruby in the past. Fairy tales. "Yang... I'm scared... but can you go help daddy? You said it yourself... sometimes you just need to be brave and face your fears... it worked_ _for me. Now I can_ _sleep in the dark."_

_The way the five year old spoke caused Yang to smile. She remembered she told that to Ruby once out of anger from having her crawl into her bed for the twentieth time in a row. But now the brunette sitting between her legs as they read the book trying to calm each other's nerves was giving her that same true advice._

" _Okay Rubbles... but if you hear me scream... hide in the crawlspace in the wardrobe where I keep my candy. Do you remember how to open it?" The blonde woman spoke as Ruby nodded her head. How could she forget. The day she found her sister removing the small ridges on screws to make it easy to slide out she found interesting. "Okay..." Yang said leaning down to plant a kiss on the top of Ruby's head._

* * *

Ruby opened the back door of the house she knew was unnaturally cold. As if god himself had removed all the heat from the building Ruby often dreaded going to. But it wasn't like she had much of a choice. Not if she wanted to keep Emerald and Coco in her life. She would much rather live with Salem who didn't care nearly enough about Ruby to care who she dated than the possibility of someone who loathed the fact Ruby was a lesbian and she had multiple consenting girlfriends.

As she closed the door slowly as to not make it loud and risk waking the woman Ruby often _joked_ with her friends that she was as evil as evil gets. She would rather not have another bruise she would need to lie about to the people who truly did care for her.

Turning around she nearly jumped at the light in the living room turn on, and what most considered to be a sing song voice carried its way towards Ruby. "Ruby dear... do you mind coming in here?"

Ruby knew that wasn't a question. It was a demand. One that if she didn't meet or brought up the inevitable that would happen, she would be meet with something far worse. She knew this way it would be the best time to ask to go on the trip, depending on how angry Salem was.

Ruby carefully walked, already knowing how Salem felt about it when Ruby made more noise than needed. The scar from where her stomach was burned was proof of that. She walked into the room to see Salem in her chair, stroking the large, black dog sitting next to it, patiently waiting for its next order, the woman spoke again in that same bitter sounding poison that Ruby was used to. "This is rather late Ruby. Where were you? I was worried." She asked as the dog stood turning around to face Ruby. Listening to the silent command it's master gave.

"I was at Coco's and I lost track of time." Ruby spoke, looking down out of fear the snarling dog would take any other sort of action as a challenge. One Ruby knew from multiple past experiences she wouldn't win. "And I know this is rude of me _mom_... but do you mind if I go next week on a trip with some friends...? I'll be gone till Christmas Eve." Ruby spoke, still not taking her eyes off the ground.

She could hear soft paws being placed going around her. She knew it was from the other dog Salem had taken to keeping to what Ruby knew deep down to make her life even more hell when Salem or Cinder weren't there to do it.

"Do you know of the dangers the real world has Ruby? Not to mention... this close to a holiday where one should be spending time with their family... oh wait. That's right." Salem spoke as she stood up from her seat to quickly walk to the side of the first dog. "If you truly want to go it'll be your present. But you still need to be punished for breaking curfew." She continued as Ruby cringed expecting the feeling of one of the large mutts chomping down on a limb. Trying to brace for any sort of pain that didn't seem to come from them.

Salem flew across the floor to grab Ruby by the neck and dragged her up the stairs. Ruby just trying not to pass out from the force the older woman was applying to her neck as she quickly matched the woman's speed as so she wouldn't fall walking up the stairs backwards.

That was when she recognised where she was going. Ruby began to fight as as she watched the dogs climbed the stairs behind her. Staring into the red and yellow eyes of the beasts as she could feel Salem smile While she threw the door open to reveal a small room. That was once nothing more than a place to keep a small water heater and some towels.

Perfectly square. Each side the same length as the door. Salem tossed Ruby inside of it causing Ruby dread. Dread that only intensified once she heard the command Salem issued to her loyal dogs, "Beo, Wolf, make sure she doesn't leave there till seven in the morning. Feel free to bite her anywhere but the neck or head if she does."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Emerald let out a loud yawn as she stretched in her spot on her bed. She could hear Coco in the shower in her bathroom as she began to debate if she should join the brunette that way if she did decide to go into school she would be relaxed. The only thing she missed was Ruby being there. But she knew Salem was strict for a reason.

It always made her a little jealous with the concern Salem would show towards the children she took in. She was even putting all that graduated through college out of her own pocket. She was the definition of everything good a parent could be. Unlike what she had.

She was pulled from her thoughts from the loud ringing coming from the phone on her nightstand. Reaching over to her phone she picked it up, curious as to why Ruby was calling her. She pressed her phone to her ear and before she could get a 'hello', Ruby practically yelled into the phone through chattering teeth, "O-o-op-open y-y-y-your d-d-d-d-do-do-door... I've be-be-been out he-here for t-t-t-ten min-minutes ring-ringinging your d-d-d-door bell... and I'm fre-fre-freezing."

Emerald didn't even wait for the dial tone. She tossed her phone onto the free spot on her bed and ran out of the room. Quickly bounding down the stairs, ignoring the breeze that hit her skin. She didn't care if Ruby was outside for as long as she said she was, that took priority.

As she flung the large door open she could see Ruby dressed in her school uniform, jacket covering her as teeth continued to smack against one another. Emerald quickly pulled the girl into a tight hug. "Jeez. Not that I'm not happy that you are here... but why are you even here? School doesn't start for another hour." Emerald asked, closing the door and quickly pulled off Ruby's jacket to try and give the girl some warmth. She was curious as to why Ruby wasn't wearing her normal thick red hoodie.

"D-d-d-di-didn't y-y-y-you he-hear? S-s-s-s-sno-snow day." Ruby got out as Emerald smiled. "Sweet... but let's go get you warmed up in the shower... Coco is already in there." Emerald said as Ruby smiled.

Grabbing her hand she dragged Ruby up the stairs and, glad that Ruby managed to keep up. Emerald could already tell from the freezing touch of Ruby's hand that she really was freezing. Walking into her room she could hear the shower turning off, so she spoke up, "Coco turn it back on... Ruby is here and she is freezing. Turns out snow day." Emerald said as she opened the bathroom door to show Coco the smaller girl, who was trying to hold herself as she attempted to disrobe.

Shaking her head Coco reached in and moved the small silver looking switch to the side as she moved back a step to offer them room to get in. Emerald smiled and turned back around to see Ruby had just managed to get a few of the buttons on her blouse done. Smiling brighter Emerald reached over and grasped the button Ruby had been fighting with.

"It is okay to ask for help Ruby." Emerald said as Ruby let her take over, looking up to see the red eyes that she loved to just stare at. Sensing the new pair of eyes on her Emerald looked up as she undid the final button she reached in and grabbed Ruby's hips, planting a gentle kiss just below the black eye the girl had.

Ruby smiled at the simple sign of affection as Emerald brought her hands up to her shoulders and brushed the white blouse onto the floor. Leaning down she planted a kiss on Ruby's lips. Enjoying the groaning sound coming from behind her. She could tell Coco was practically getting off to the stripping of the brunette with red tips.

Frowning as Ruby reached up, trying to cover the white bra she was wearing earning a smirk from Emerald. Reaching down to the skirt she reached across to the side, lightly tugging the clasp securing the skirt. Smiling as she pulled the zipper down causing the skirt to drop.

Stepping out of the skirt and slip on shoes, she could feel herself actually be warm enough to actually move her fingers in a manner to remove the few articles of clothing that remained. Smiling she turned to Emerald who had surprisingly remained in her lacy red panties and kissed her passionately.

Glad that she had been let out of that confined room, and that was the only thing that happened once she got home. She had no new marks she had to explain. She was slightly peeved to make it half way to school to find out the place was closed, but she didn't care.

That just meant that she got to spend the entire third day of Coco being back with just the three of them. Provided that no one came to interrupt. Something she doubted, but knew it was possible considering her friends. But she was just going to enjoy the time she had with them. Emerald smiled as Ruby opened her mouth, awaiting for Emerald's tongue which quickly found Ruby's and began to dance with it.

Ruby's hands slid down to just rest on Emerald's hip. She could feel the ebony skinned woman reach up and unclasp her bra. Ruby smiled as she pulled back to let her bra fall down to the pile of clothes below her. "You should go and join Coco... I can take my socks and panties off myself." Ruby smiled as she could see one of her brunette girlfriend's hand moving furiously between her legs while the other one was on her chest. Ruby just smiling at the sight. One she couldn't deny how hot it looked to her.

"Don't be long." Emerald spoke in a sultry tone as she waited for the tell tale blush that always came from Ruby. As Emerald began to shimmy out of her panties, enjoying the shade of red that matched the colour of her panties now on the floor. Ruby's mouth watered just at the sight of her girlfriends' naked form.

The way Emerald sashayed her hips making Ruby feel more enticed, as she leaned down to pull her socks off. She could just see out of the corner of her eyes Emerald and Coco kissing deeply as her hand drifted south to take over the job of Coco's.

Smiling as she removed the last sock, enjoying the way Coco and Emerald had begun to furiously fight for dominance. As she stepped more into the bathroom, closing the door for some sense of security. She began to pull her panties down in one movement. Enjoying the way it separated the duo long enough to look at her.

She smiled as she walked over and placed her foot inside the faux porcelain tub. Enjoying the contrast between the warm water and the freezing temperature outside. Smiling as she brought in the remaining foot into the bath and enjoying the way the water hit her. It wasn't nearly as enjoyable as the sight of her girlfriends shoving their finger into their sex causing Ruby to smile.

After a few minutes Ruby walked up to Coco who threw her head back in ecstasy. As she let out a guttural moan Ruby took her bottom lip between hers. She smiled as she felt Coco reach around and break the contact from Emerald to bring the smaller girl between them.

She could feel Emerald bring her hand up that was previously inside her, up to Ruby's lips as she pulled back as her other hand drifted south. Running over scars Emerald and Coco both had no idea where they came from, but they also didn't want to know. As her hand dipped low enough to run her fingers through the small bush that was Ruby's pubes to find her waiting lips.

As Ruby felt one hand playing with her lips as Emerald's other hand began to dance with Ruby's tongue. She could feel Coco begin to kiss her neck as she grabbed her ass and squeezed it. Ruby let out a moan as Emerald's hand left her mouth and drifted to one of her boobs, giving it a firm but loving squeeze.

That was when the moment came crashing down. The memory of that one night. The closed door. The confined space. The darkness outside only getting robbed from it's home in the room due to the artificial light. Ruby hoped it would be obvious to her girlfriends as she lightly tried to push both of them away.

As the duo took a step back they could see the way Ruby curled in on herself as she practically fell onto the soaking floor of the tub. All her senses fired as they began to dull. All she could feel was the blackness. All she could smell was an imaginary thick layer of dust as she felt her knees dig into her chest.

They both could see tears streaming down her face as she brought her legs up to her chest. Reaching behind her Emerald turned the shower off as Coco got out and quickly grabbed one of the towels in the room and tossed it to Emerald.

They had seen this enough to know it was nothing to do with them. As Emerald dried her body off, she wrapped the towel around her body just in time to catch the second one thrown by Coco to try and help Ruby up. They never knew where she went when this happened. They just knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything until she was able to work through it.

* * *

_Ruby could just hear the faint scream from Yang to tell her to hide. Quickly grabbing the book Yang left her with she quickly crawled into the wardrobe. Closing the door, ignoring what Yang had told her about closing oneself inside of a wardrobe. That didn't matter. She felt around the lower part of the wall she knew the grate was on._

_Once she felt the cold metal she gave it a sharp tug with all the might she could with one arm smiling as she heard the metal giving way to her frantic tugging. Once that was gone Ruby crawled inside._

_The dust burned her lungs and the wall forced her knees to her chest. She looked towards the way she got in and knew that if her mom tried to, she could get her if it was left that obvious. Reaching out a little to grab the back of the grate, letting go of the book Ruby pulled it into it's secure looking home._

_Picking up the book again, Ruby crawled further in the wall. The space she had was little. Both sides of the walls shredding her clothes. Once she was sure that she was far enough that even if Summer tried, she wouldn't be able to get Ruby she sat down. Knees to her chest, back to the wall that was Yang's room._

_She hugged the book and her knees together tightly as the screams increased from pain to a blood curdling type. Reaching up to cover her ears the best she could while still holding onto the present Yang gave her. The same one she read any time her mom showed up. The same one that gave her comfort. She knew that it was only a matter of time until her mom left, and Yang would come up and say it was a joke._

_It wasn't long until the screaming stopped causing Ruby to lower her hands a little from their position clamped around her ears. The silence just added an even heavier weight to her chest. Like she no longer had some semblance of safety. She could feel tears streaming down her face as she heard footfalls coming up the stairs._

_The sound of something wet hitting the ground made her heart tighten more. She wanted her daddy and her big sister at that exact moment. Something was wrong and she just knew it. She didn't know what was wrong though. As she moved a hand from her ear to cover her mouth to try and even her breathing she heard Yang's door open followed by a sickly sweet sound._

_The sound of her mother saying "Come on Ruby... everything is going to be fine. Come out from where you are hiding... Mommy won't hurt y-"_

_The way she stopped made Ruby's panic increase ten fold. The last foot fall she knew was stopping just by Yang's bed. She knew her mother's words were lies. She could still hear something wet hitting the ground. She couldn't cover her ears to block out that dripping sound because she knew if she took her hand away from her mouth, she would give away her position._

_Summer_ _began to_ _frown standing up. Tossing the knife she used to stab her husband on Yang's bed as she looked out the window she smiled at the sight of dusk setting in. She knew where ever Ruby was hiding she couldn't make it to morning. And if she wasn't out by then... Summer would have bigger issues to worry about._

" _Fine then my Little Rose... stay hidden. But I'm going to cook something for Yang and I to eat..." Summer said to the open room as she walked over to the open window and closed it. Twisting the lock she knew Ruby would be too small to open. If Ruby was still in the house. "If you want something yummy to eat... all you need to do is come out before Yang eats it all. We both know how much of a piggy she is." Summer said walking towards the door and throwing it open. Taking time to make sure it stayed open just in case Ruby was still in the house. She knew Ruby wouldn't have ran._

_Ruby closed her eyes as she tried to get comfortable. She couldn't believe her mom again. Last time Summer had said that to her, it ended with a trip to the emergency room. Ruby's arm still hurt from where the iron was pressed into her. Shaking a little Ruby closed her eyes as she lowered herself slowly. Placing the book down so she had somewhere to rest her head. She just needed to hope that her dad and sister were safe. They had to be. What would happen to her if they weren't?_

* * *

Ruby's eyes slowly opened to reveal she wasn't in the bathroom anymore. She was staring at one of Emerald's walls. She could hear some soft talking behind her as she noticed she was wearing her underwear and bra. Like her girlfriends were trying to give her some modesty from the entire situation. Something she was deeply grateful for.

She could feel the eyes on her back as she finally spoke. "I'm sorry for that... I just couldn't keep the past from coming up..." Ruby spoke as she tried to fight the tremor in her voice. Something that she futilely hoped that her girlfriends couldn't figure out. She didn't want them to worry, but clearly they did. She wasn't sure what it was that tipped them off, but she heard some turning and soon felt a pair of arms around her pulling her into a tight hug.

"We don't care about that Ruby. Are _you_ alright though?" Emerald asked as Coco reached over her and began to rub the now crying girl's arm. "I... I... I just couldn't hold it anymore... I was just reminded of that night... and I couldn't stay strong." Ruby cried out as she tried to dry her eyes off on the pillow below her.

Shaking her head in disappointment at her, Emerald pulled her tighter into the embrace. Like she wanted the message to be clear that Ruby was perfect the way she was. As Emerald began to squeeze tighter, Ruby could feel Coco dragging her hand along Ruby's arm stopping at her shoulder and began to rub it in soft a soothing manner. As if she was trying to ease what was plaguing the smaller girl's mind.

"You don't need to be impervious Little Gem." Coco said as she let go of Ruby's shoulder causing her to feel slightly more alone, that was until Coco laid back down in front of her holding some tissues.

Before Ruby could tilt her head to look away from the brunette, not wanting her to see her face like this. Coco began to dab away at the tears. "It's going to be okay Ruby. Me and Em won't let anything like that happen to you again." Coco stated as Ruby just smiled at the affection. She knew that was the case no matter what would happen. But the simple confirmation was something that she often sought comfort in.

Something that both of her girlfriends would give to her spades.

"Do you want to talk about it? That normally helps doesn't it?" Emerald asked as Ruby looked into Coco's eyes. Desperately praying that there would be some answer that she didn't know about. She already knew they wouldn't pry. The green haired woman merely asked because she truly believed that it could help her.

"I don't know which part set me off this time..." Ruby began as Coco looked to see that the brunette in Emerald's arms had seemingly stopped crying. "I just knew that my claustrophobia, the shower, and the door reminded me of being in that crawl space for the first day. Where I could hear my dad's blood dropping from the knife in my mom's hand... the way she tried to coax me out while she was high on whatever... just... please... can we not continue this? I can feel another attack coming on." Ruby finished as she felt the ebony skinned girl nod her head just behind her, as she looked at Coco do the same gesture.

"Well, we were talking about Christmas movies we can watch as we cuddle. Em wants to watch the Muppet's Christmas Carol, and I say we should watch The Year Without Santa Claus. Care to weigh in?" Coco asked as Ruby smiled. "The Muppet's Christmas Carol would mean we can spend more time together... so that one." Ruby spoke softly as Coco frowned a little. "You both don't know a good movie when it is offered... but come on, we can order some pizza. And then cuddle... unless you want to go and get changed Ruby." Coco stated as Emerald smiled at her, giving her a wink.

Ruby smiled as she began to separate from Emerald's embrace. Enjoying the small annoyed groan coming from the woman behind her. "I'd need to dry my hair first... but I don't want to wear my uniform. Despite the fact I know you both love seeing me in it." Ruby said as she took the tissues from Coco and began to dry her eyes off better.

"Kay, Emerald, you order pizza and set the place up, and I'll bring Ruby so she can change and then pick up the pizza." Coco said, as Emerald frowned causing the eldest of the trio to giggle. Looking behind her, Ruby smiled as she leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on Emerald's lips. Smiling as the green haired woman began to smile back.

"You two hurry up but drive safe. I'll set everything up, down stairs. And I'm making sure the entire pizza has jalapeños... you need some spice." Emerald said as she stretched, while laying down. "Not the entire pizza please?" Coco asked, slightly irritated that this was a common thing.

Restraining a giggle as she began to crawl away from Emerald, Ruby picked up her shirt and began to get dressed again. Taking care to make sure her uniform wasn't that wrinkled as she could hear an exaggerated fight between the two. Once the final button was done, she stepped into her skirt and began to pull it up when she spoke again, "Why not just get more than one pizza... because I think between the three of us if it goes like last time one is going to be devoured. If we don't eat all we can just save some."

Ruby smiled as the duo just looked at her when Coco spoke, "She is cute, smart and has a great ass... how lucky are we?" Smirking as she wrapped a hand around Coco's waist. "Very... but Ruby, check to see if your cute ass can stay the night... that way we can all just cuddle up and then sleep." Emerald spoke as Ruby smiled, letting out an 'I'll try'

* * *

Ruby smiled once she felt the back door close softly behind her. She couldn't risk anything happening towards her. Not with Coco in the car waiting for her. As she walked into the living room she could see Salem and another one of the children Salem had taken into her _home_.

One of the large dogs laying on the couch, his head just resting on the raven haired woman's lap. The same raven haired woman who Ruby feared more often than not more than the white haired woman. "Cinder... when did you get back?" Ruby asked as the red eyed dog looked up from her lap, his eyes burning into Ruby as he began to sneer.

"Not long Ruby." Cinder spoke with her normally silky sounding voice. "Mom... do you mind if I stay at Emerald's tonight?" Ruby asked as the other dog began to walk from his prone position in front of Salem towards Ruby. As the dog came to a place directly in front of Ruby and began to sneer as well. His pearly white teeth began to show as Ruby nearly fainted from the sheer fear she was feeling.

"Why do you not want to be here Ruby? I mean... your sister just got back from college... this is a cause to celebrate." Salem spoke as she snapped her fingers and the dog in front of Ruby began to walk back towards the woman. "Not to mention... who is going to walk Beo and Wolf." Salem continued to ask as Ruby began to sweat a little.

Ruby looked over to see Cinder had stopped petting the dog resting in her lap as a way to give him incentive to do what Ruby knew was to maul her. "I don't need to... it is just Emerald is alone and it is what normal girls do when they are dating someone." Ruby spoke as she could feel the smirk developing on Salem's face. Even though she couldn't see it, she just knew it was there.

"You aren't normal though Ruby. You are an heir to a large estate... your mother killed your real family... a reason like _normality_ doesn't apply to you." Salem continued as Ruby gulped. "Cinder... do you think your dear sister should be allowed to go?" Salem asked rhetorically, Ruby already knew what answer Cinder gave would make no difference with the woman.

"I'd rather if the bitch never came back." Cinder spat one of the few things her and Ruby could ever agree on. Salem's response came in the snapping of her fingers again causing the dog on Cinder's lap turn his snarling face towards the woman who had been petting him. "That is no way to talk about Ruby, now Cinder stay there I'll talk to you in a minute." Salem spoke, as Ruby knew what was to come to Cinder would pale in comparison if Ruby did something similar.

"I suppose you can Ruby... provided you do something for me this weekend." The woman spoke causing Ruby to gulp. She prayed it wasn't one that could be heard, but figured even if they did know it wouldn't be the worst thing. Almost without thinking it through fully, already knowing if she wants to go this was going to be the only deal the woman would give Ruby. Ruby only saw it as a bed she can sleep on without fear and her girlfriends holding her, she spoke up "okay... Mom..."

Turning her attention away from them Ruby quickly and quietly ran up the stairs to grab some clothes, in case that this snow day became days... she was going to make use of her time with them. All it meant was she had to practically sell her soul. She could just make out some pained groans through the floorboards, knowing full well that Cinder was going to take it out on her once she got back. Something she shoved out of her mind as she began to to disrobe to get changed so she can run to the waiting brunette's arms and enjoy her day off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ruby smiled as she sat up in her bed. Glad that once she got through the day at school she would be with her friends for an entire week. It was going to be perfect to her. All she had to do was make it through the day.

She flicked the thin blanket she was given, off of her. Shivering at the chill in her room as she began to pull the hoodie at the end of her bed on. Wanting to try and get some vestige of warmth so she can make the breakfast Salem had requested for her to cook. That way they could have a _peaceful_ breakfast before Ruby would be gone for a week.

She opened her door to see the golden eyed dog sitting patiently at her, staring into her very being. As a corner of his upper lip began to lift up to show Ruby his pearly white fangs causing Ruby to freeze in her spot. "Beo... I'm just going to start breakfast." Ruby spoke as the dog threw his head down a bit, gesturing towards the stairs. As if he wanted her to go ahead.

Not wanting to fight the dog, Ruby began to trudge down the stairs. Loathing the chill that was running up from the soles of her feet. As she reached the bottom, she could see the fiery red eyes piercing the veil of darkness as the other dog stared at her. Ruby could just make out a faint beam of light bouncing off what must have been the hound's teeth.

Ruby tried to pay the dog no mind as they walked down the hallway, hoping that the hounds Salem had to watch the house conversed and could understand that Ruby wasn't going to run. She already had a hard time explaining the choke bruise on her neck from when she got back from Emerald's in how Cinder decided to show Ruby her anger towards Salem's backhand to show her distaste towards her comment about not wanting Ruby to come back.

Walking into the kitchen Ruby shivered more, causing her to tug her sleeves down further. Trying to cover her hands the best she could. She walked over to the fridge and opened it, smiling to herself as she thought how the inside of the refrigerator felt warmer to her than the house itself. Grabbing the meats and eggs she placed them onto the counter behind her. Getting ready to just attempt to get this cooking done as fast as she could. That way she could warm up, and if she was lucky she might even be able to get a kiss from Coco who promised to make sure Emerald went in today and even offered to give her a lift.

Ruby just smiled as she looked at the glowing analogue clock face. ' _Okay... I have one hour to cook breakfast for_ _four_ _... plus feed the hell hounds Salem loves._ ' Ruby thought as she reached above the stove grasping one of the large metal pans, and quickly placing it onto the stove before turning the ring on, enjoying the warmth that came from the flame that came to life instantly.

The miniature fire began to warm her body as she turned around and began to set about making the large breakfast.

* * *

Ruby smiled a fake smile as she placed the final plate on the table. She could see the two dogs sitting down by their large silver bowls. Patiently waiting for their master to dig into her meal first. Ruby quickly took her seat at the far end of the table. Patiently waiting for some sign from the pale skinned woman to make some sign she was happy with the meal.

Ruby could ignore Cinder's and the thin, laughing man with a messy head of hair, his loose braid handing over his right shoulder. As he sat on the balls of his feet. Looking at Ruby snickering more.

"Pity, Watts and Hazel can not join us this morning. But Hazel shall be back for Christmas, he is on his way back as we speak. And Watts will be back home later today. It will be a shame you will miss his arrival Ruby." The matriarch of the small makeshift family spoke as Ruby tried her best to look broken up by it. But she couldn't bring herself to feel anything like that towards them.

Or even if the two in front of her couldn't make it. "That is so sad." Ruby said as she handed Cinder the plate that had a pile of the faux meats that she enjoyed eating for some reason that didn't make sense to Ruby, not that she cared. "Tyrian dear, mind handing me the meat." Salem asked as the sniggering male reaches across the table and grabbed a plate before handing it to his maternal figure.

"Here you go mother." The man dressed in white and purple said as he began to restrain a snicker. A restraint that began to slacken as he turned to face Ruby and Cinder. Ruby would swear he was a hyena, and even toyed with the idea mentally of making him one in her new story... but knew how fast he would poison her without a second's thought for no more reason than his own curiosity.

Ruby was even sure if she wasn't part of some plan Salem had, she would let the man. "Now, to address the sarcastic comment Ruby. Normally I'd gladly have Beo or Wolf bite you, or even lock you in the closet. But I'm in a very generous mood. Instead of injuring you physically, or even mentally, instead give the dogs your food, and I'll still allow you to go on this trip." Salem spoke as she handed the plate back to the man next to her as she looked at Ruby, as if waiting for the girl's response.

Standing up from the table, Ruby grabbed her plate and turned around. She was looking forward to eating the coagulated chunks of egg, Ruby scraped the plate in equal amounts into both dogs' dishes. She wasn't going to let eating breakfast stop her. She could enjoy lunch and dinner with her girlfriends, and friends. It was going to be worth it.

As the Salem looked around she gestured for Ruby to retake her seat which she did. "Beo, Wolf, dig in." Salem said causing the dogs to stand up, and chow down the eggs that Ruby had made. She could hear them greedily eating the meal she had hoped was for her. But that didn't matter. She looked across the table to see the smug looks stretched across Cinder's and Tyrian's face. As if they were happy Ruby was going to go hungry until one when she could eat. Unless Emerald or Coco decided to have breakfast at the school.

"You see Ruby, I don't punish you because I take some joy out of it, or even to let your brother and sister laugh. I do it because you act like a spoiled child." The white haired woman spoke as she began to slice into the food on her plate. As Ruby just looked down at her lap. She knew better than to go and at least get ready for school. In a twisted way this was Salem's way of showing how much she cares about the pseudo family environment.

"Now, apologise to me and you may leave the table and go get ready for that trip." The way Salem spoke made Ruby's skin crawl. She would need to throw out her morales essentially and lie. Something that had in recent years become easy to her. But that still didn't make her feel any better for doing it. If anything in recent times it made her feel worse. "I'm sorry for making a rude comment towards Hazel and Watts, Mom." Ruby got out as she remained focused on looking at her lap. It was just a lot better than needing to deal with the tyrant that was Salem, in case she wasn't able to lie through her teeth to the woman who made her learn that single skill.

Salem stared at Ruby as she gripped the fork in her hand and began to twirl it around in her fingers. As if she was weighing the sincerity in what Ruby said. Something that Ruby knew deep down may just spell the death of the time she wanted to be allowed away. Taking a deep breath through her nose Salem spoke up. "Did I do something wrong to you Ruby? I'm letting you go, and all I want is a sincere apology."

"I'm sorry Mom... I'm just too excited to know my place." Ruby continued as she felt Salem smile as she stared at her. Like she was trying to measure up what Ruby was saying. "Very well, you may be excused from the table. When you get back, you owe both Watts and Hazel an apology. And I mean a less verbal one." Salem said as Ruby just stared down at her lap. She knew what that meant and she was already loathing what it meant. "Thank you for being so merciful Mom."

"Now get out of my sight before I sick Beo and Wolf on you." Salem spat in such disgust that Ruby was glad that she was at least allowed to leave. Especially after such anger in her eyes.

Without saying anything else in case it might anger the woman further Ruby got up from her seat at the table and began to quickly walk towards the stairs. She wasn't going to take any chance that Salem was going to change her mind. It was just easier to listen to her right now.

As she carefully walked up the stairs, making sure to not make any sort of noise. Once she was at the top she practically ran into her room and let a smile grace her lips. One that fell almost instantly as she felt her stomach growl. Clutching her stomach silently cursing her stomach that it couldn't handle the lack of food. It was going to be worth it.

' _Four hours at school, and I can just sit back, relax, and let the scenery pass by as I write._ ' Ruby thought as she reached under the bed to grab the duffel bag that she often forgot that she even had half the time. As she plopped it onto her thin bed, she ripped the zipper down as she spun around and opened the small drawers she was allowed to keep and began to place the clothes she had set aside so she can pack fast. As she picked up the final stack of clothes she could see the beaten and battered book. Quickly placing the final stack of clothes into the bag she quickly turned around to carefully pick up the book.

A small tear had slipped past the prison she normally has when it came to her past inside Salem's house. ' _I can't leave you here... I miss you every day Yang._ ' Ruby thought as she held the book of fairy tales to her chest. She pulled it back to plant a gentle kiss to the cover as she slowly walked over towards the bag and placed it carefully down. Making sure it was protected on all sides by her clothes.

Making one last trip towards the drawer, she grabbed the two gifts she saved up to buy for Coco and Emerald. Not sure how they were going to sort out the presents this year amongst their friends, but according to Weiss and Sun the place was close enough to a place where they could buy presents.

Turning back to her bag she placed the two small boxes right next to the small crevice she made for her book and closed it. She cared about Coco and Emerald just as much as she cared about Yang's last present to her.

Smiling again as she looked at her phone and saw the time. ' _I have ten minutes to get changed... that should be more than enough._ ' Ruby thought as she walked towards the hook she was given to hang her uniform off of and began to get changed. Getting more and more excited at the fact it was going to be an entire week away from this place. It didn't even matter what they did for that week. She didn't care if it was all of them curl up and watch movies or if Reese and Sun finally could talk everyone into doing something crazy.

Once she finished to tie her tie, and brush her hair, nearly screaming from the knots that got caught, she could hear the distinct sound of the door bell causing her heart to flutter. Quickly closing the bag on her bed and grabbing it as she grabbed her school bag she quickly turned her light off as she began to walk out of her room.

Stopping once she saw Cinder at the door talking to Coco, once Ruby was at the bottom of the stairs Cinder turned to her and began to smile, the smile that Ruby knew fully well was as fake as everything else about this house. "Have fun Ruby. We are going to miss you deeply." Cinder sung as she wrapped Ruby in a hug, her mouth just by Ruby's ear as she whispered, "And just so you know... when you get back and Hazel and Watts are done... I still need to get some more apologies out of you. Or have you forgotten how sharp their fangs are? Now return the hug otherwise this is going to seem awkward."

Quickly listening to the older woman Ruby hugged her and began to take some deep breaths as she smiled. Pulling back from the hug Cinder looked at Ruby, enjoying the smile. "Tyrian! Do you want to come and wish Ruby a safe trip!" Cinder called out, enjoying the slightly uneasy feeling that was strewn across her face.

Before Ruby could respond to leave with Coco before he arrived she could see Wolf walking over to Coco causing her to fawn over the dog a little. As the tall man began to walk down the hallway Coco spoke up while petting the large dog. "Not to seem rude, but we still need to get Em... nice to see you back Purple." The man began to snicker as he wrapped his slim almost whip like arms around Ruby's neck and held onto her a little bit.

"It's okay Brown. I just want to say goodbye to my little sis before you take her away for a week."

Ruby could swear she could hear the man laughing a little as if he knew that Coco wasn't going to be able to see his true intentions. As Tyrian leaned down to plant a fake kiss on top of Ruby's head he whispered low enough so only she could hear. "Remember Ruby... what happens here, stays here... would be a shame if something got out and you had all four of us going after you."

"I'll miss you guys too... but if we need to go get Emerald, we should really go." Ruby choked out as Tyrian let go of Ruby and smiled. "Here, you shouldn't carry something like that heavy duffel bag out. I'll get it for you." Tyrian said as he grabbed it from Ruby's shocked hands.

Before Ruby could respond she was getting ushered out by the man as Coco smiled at the sight of the duo. "Now Ruby, remember to be safe. We wouldn't be able to sleep if something were to happen to you." Tyrian said as Coco opened the trunk of her car as the man placed the bag into the metal compartment, and gestured for Ruby to hand him her school bag. "It's fine Tyrian... you're going to catch a cold if you are out here longer." Ruby said as the man smiled and looked towards Coco, "Isn't she adorable. Concerned about my health and everything." He spoke as he quickly hugged Ruby again.

Pulling apart from Ruby he looked at the duo once more and smiled. "Drive slowly, the roads were very icy last night." He spoke as he began to walk back towards the house, as Ruby walked around to the passenger door and opened it. As she finished getting situated Coco stuck the key in and quickly buckled herself up as she drove off.

That was when Ruby recognised the direction they were driving in. It wasn't near Emerald's or even her school. She began to look around the car and noticed a blanket covering something up that was vaguely human shape. "Where are you driving to Coco... and who is in the back?" Ruby asked as she turned to look at the driving brunette who had a smirk on her face. "She already figured it out Em... you might as well come out." Coco said as the blanket moved and Ruby could see her green haired girlfriend stretching.

"Yeah... we all are ditching school today. According to Sun it is a four hour drive just to get there. And I mean everyone is ditching. Blake is going with Nora, Ren and Jaune. Reese and Pyrrha are taking Neptune and some of his friends Sun is bringing. Sun is driving Weiss... and she is like you... coming unwillingly." Emerald spoke as Ruby just stared at her. Shocked they would plan this out thus far. "Oh, and some of Coco's college friends are coming." Emerald continued as she quickly clicked her own buckle into place.

Ruby began to cross her arms as she pouted. It wasn't even overly angry that they are technically kidnapping her. No, this was because they could have at least told her so she didn't need to wear her uniform. She already hated the fact she was in a skirt while there was still a large amount of snow on the ground. "Don't pout like that... I find that incredibly cute, and I'll start kissing you and then I may or may not get handsy depending on you... and that will distract Coco. What is the matter? Is it the kidnapping?"

"No... well yes... but no. You could have at least lied and said it was a non-uniform day. Now I'm going to be stuck in this for the entire trip." Ruby said as she began to untie her tie a little when she could see Coco pouting a little. "But it looks cute on you..." Coco began as she looked away from the road to look at Ruby. The smaller of the two began to turn the driver's head to face the road who began to snicker a little.

"Besides, we plan to meet up like an eighth of the way into the journey, so we can form a miniature convoy... and to let you and Weiss get changed. Maybe pick up some food, and get some drinks. And let everyone stretch their legs." Coco spoke as Emerald leaned back and began to stretch a little. Going to enjoy the time she had in the back of the car, unless Ruby decided to go against her preference and wanted to sit up front for the entire journey.

"I'm still mad..." Ruby pouted as Emerald remembered the bribe they got for her and handed it her. Ruby looked at the small brown and white carton she was handed as she stared back. "Chocolate milk won't make me any less mad." Ruby stated, trying to remain steadfast with her distaste for the situation.

Emerald just smiled at her when she spoke up about it, "That is why it is chocolate cookie dough milk. Would have gotten you that strawberry hot chocolate you like... but it would have thrown off this thing."

Ruby stared at them with a raised eyebrow as she opened it and took a sip. Enjoying the taste as it wrecked havoc on her will to stay mad at them. "Of course if you still aren't satisfied with that... we have something else planned... but we can't do it while Coco is driving. And if I remember last time right... a bathroom doesn't cut it with three people." Emerald continued as she began to raise and lower her eyebrows in a suggestive way trying to hint Ruby into what she was referring to.

Blushing as she finally caught onto what Emerald was hinting at Ruby looked at the milk. "The milk doesn't cut it..." Ruby said faster than what she might have intended causing a laugh from both her girlfriends. "Fine... just means you need to wait till we get to Weiss' family's place." Coco said as Ruby began to finally gain control over the blood in her face.

Recapping the bottle and placing it in the cup holder Ruby reached into her bag and pulled out her notepad. 'M _ight as well write a little..._ '

* * *

_The red cloaked figure enjoyed the music that was blaring in her ears, as she began to turn the pages. She was enjoying the time she had to wait before her father would be able to pick her up from downtown. She didn't notice the men that entered the building._

_She was just enjoying the music as she read the article about the men and women who fought against the creatures that fed off the negative emotions of humanity._

_She was pulled from her thoughts as she felt her shoulder getting gripped tightly and forcibly spun around. She could see a large man gesturing for her to take off the headphones she had adorned. As she did she could hear the sound of glass shattering, causing a rain of glass and the coloured crystals._

" _Right, hand over everything you have." The man stated as the red_ _clad_ _figure just looked at him, cocking her head to the side as she reached behind her, gripping the cold metal between her fingers as she smiled a little. "Are you sure?" The small girl with a red hood asked as the man nodded. She could see him practically foaming at the mouth as her foot connected with his chest sending him flying through the front pane of glass that made up the display window._

_Looking up as she began to extend her weapon to its full size. Embedding the curved blade of the large scythe into the ground. Quickly clicking her music off as she looked at the group forming. She smiled as she witness the red haired man wearing a cheap suit and a bowler hat as he pulled out a Cigar and began to light it._

" _Red... aren't you up a bit past your bedtime? Now move along before I have my friends here put you to bed." The man spoke as the red cloaked figure began to look around at the men, and the abject terror in the shop keeper's eyes. "No... this is wrong..." She got out, tripping over her words a little as the bowler hat man began to laugh a little._

" _Fine then. Have it your way Red..." He began as he looked around and gestured to the men. "Get her. Make sure you don't hurt her too badly. Don't want to have the cops called on us now do we?" he continued as the men began to surround the red cloaked figure._

_As she looked around she smiled a little as she picked her weapon up, loving the feeling of the wind rushing through her hair._

Ruby looked up from the first page she could write that she was happy with and noticed that they were slowing down and pulling into a rest area. Noticing Blake's car and the group that were with her sitting down on the back as they waited. Ruby could just make out Nora attempting to solve one of Blake's larger puzzle cubes as Blake read a book.

Closing her notepad and placing it into her school bag Ruby smiled at how fast the time flew by and only needed to restart the singular page a few dozen times over and over again until she like the way she portrayed Roman. A man Ruby had constantly tried to forget, and hoping that this way may be the way she had been looking for to forget the monster that he was.

As Coco parked in the spot between Blake's car and another one that still had three people in it she began to get out slowly as Coco and Emerald threw caution into the wind and got out. Ruby carefully dragged her bag out of the door as the other car's occupants got out. She could see Coco smile at a trio of people.

"Sup Velv, Fox, Yatsu... how you three been?" Coco asked as the trio just turned to her. Before they could respond another car pulled in and Ruby could make out a very irate Weiss, and a pained expression on Sun's face.

Ruby quickly walked towards there to avoid the trio she didn't know and talk to the other person that got dragged against her will. "I can't believe you would do something like that Sun!" Weiss yelled opening the door and looking around at the group of her friends. Noticing Ruby standing there in her uniform as well. Looking slightly terrified. "Sun, you best think of a way to apologise for you and Winter. Come on Ruby let's go get changed." Weiss said trying to help her oldest friend who was near a panic attack level of panic right now.

Nodding as Coco unlocked the trunk and opened Ruby's bag handing her a change of clothes the white and red duo walked into the bathroom to get changed. Ruby could feel what anxiety and panic was there began to wash away as the claustrophobic amount of people got reduced. Ruby clutched her change of clothes to her chest as Weiss made sure the room was empty before locking the door.

"What did you do to Sun Weiss? He looked like he was in pain." Ruby asked as Weiss smirked. "He learned how sharp my nails are and how I can use them to hurt his manhood." Weiss said as she walked into one of the stalls. "Now come on get changed into something more comfortable. We may be here a while while Reese and Pyrrha get here." Weiss continued as Ruby followed into the stall next to Weiss'.

' _This may be a lot harder not to breakdown at all for an entire week... but Weiss, Blake, Coco and Emerald all are here... so it should be easier._ ' Ruby thought as she began to change.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Emerald and Coco laughed a little as Ruby held them in place, as if she was intentionally trying to stay as far away as possible from Coco's friends. It was something they found adorable, even though they both could tell Ruby was very uneasy around them.

Something they both knew was something that could go very wrong very fast, and could just sit there and make sure that Ruby was able to get used to them at her own speed. They already knew how bad it could go if they tried to force her to interact with people. They still remembered that time she broke down to a near coma level while at school one day when Weiss introduced Sun to everyone. Or that time Reese got introduced by Sun a few weeks later.

"This is a stupid coloured cube! How can I not solve this!?" Nora yelled as she was about to toss it Ruby grabbed it. Partially because she didn't want to see one of the cubes she knew that Blake adored to pass time when she didn't have a book on hand. But also so she could get as far away from the new trio that she knew she would need to at least talk to and accept that they are clearly close friends of Coco, but she could put it off.

As Ruby began to put more bodies between her and them she looked at the cube. Settling next to Blake due to the four bodies she could see Blake faintly smile. "Ruby, you know Coco wouldn't bring people she hadn't already made sure that they won't bring harm to you." Blake said softly so only Ruby could hear her.

Not even glancing up from the eleven sided face of the cube. "I know... but I just can't Blake... you know why." Ruby began as she handed it back to Nora. "You can solve it in five moves Nora... don't give up now." Ruby continued as the brunette who had been talking to Coco looked at her.

Closing in a little as she took a step making sure Blake was between them Emerald spoke up. "Sorry Velvet... she isn't normally like this. It is just because there are so many new people around. So just give her time." Ruby relaxed a little as Blake looked at the brunette. Laughing a little. "Doesn't help that you have a giant with you." Blake spoke turning back to her book.

"Yatsu is only six foot eight... and he is a very gentle person. I've seen him nurse baby birds back to health. Seriously, he apologises to flies when someone else tries to hit them. He just looks intimidating." Velvet said, defending the man as she looked at the woman reading the book. Feeling like she was being insulted because she didn't even wait for a response before she went back to her book. "I'm just not used to people being more timid than me." Velvet spoke, pouting as she turned towards Coco.

Coco just smirked at her friend and spoke up for Ruby. "I told you she would be and I told you the bare bones as to why she is like that. Just give her time." Coco said trying to reassure her friend as well as reassure Ruby that they knew what was okay to bring up around her.

"And for the record, Ruby has never had a major problem with men especially intimidatingly large men... she however does more so have a problem with new women." Weiss clarified as she held out the notebook Ruby had given Blake a while back. Ruby had completely forgotten that it had already made its round amongst her friends. "It is actually a very nice story Ruby. If you just say the word I'm sure my father would give you money to self publish if you don't want to go through an agency." Weiss continued ignoring the semi hurt look the new brunette to their social group developed.

"Don't hurt her feelings Weiss." Ruby whispered as she took hold of the book and smiled as she opened it to see where Blake scribbled suggestions at the base of the final page of the book.

Rolling her eyes a little she turned towards Velvet and spoke up, "I meant no offence. I simply stated a fact. If Coco did what she said you could understand why." Weiss said as Ruby began to slink back towards Emerald. Each step carefully placed as so she would have time to calm the raging storm in her mind as she placed the book into her bag she had ditched earlier on. Just in case she needed to run from the trio. As Ruby picked up her bag she looked at Coco who had saw her and looked at her with calming eyes.

"Would you feel better if you sat in my car and talked to them?" Coco asked as Ruby frantically nodded. At least then she'd feel safe. She could have something normal people couldn't get past without incurring serious bodily harm. Not her preferred type of barrier, but at least it was better than using people again. Coco smiled as she turned around to Velvet. "Velv, can you and the guys just step back a little."

Just as the car was unlocked Ruby practically dove in, closing the door and she cranked the window down a little so just some air flew in. As Ruby noticed Coco quickly locking the car as well. Ruby let out a sigh of relief as she could see the brunette friend of Coco walking up towards the door. When the large man stopped her a few feet away.

"No... it's okay... just... Weiss is right. I just have a few bad experiences with women. Largely the men I've met are fine to be around. I know it is probably a phobia... but I'd rather have it than not." Ruby spoke softly trying to make the woman seem less offended that Ruby just seemed to be in a near catatonic state around her.

Velvet looked at the woman in the car and smiled at her. "It's okay... just again, I'm just not used to people being scared of me." Velvet spoke as Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. "Again... I'm sorry... I'm trying really hard right now... but I'm also near panic attack levels right now." Ruby said as the girl finally caught onto how hard it was for Ruby.

"Velvet means nice." The dark skinned man who had remained relatively silent the entire time spoke finally as the other male nodded. "Guys, seriously... just give Ruby some time. She'll be fine." Emerald spoke as she took a sip from the coffee in her hand, she could see the terror in Ruby's eyes begin to subside at the fact she was locked in a small area.

Something that most of the time made Emerald laugh at how she also knew Ruby had some crippling claustrophobia, she always found comfort when she was around new people to be in a confined area. Almost like she wanted to be in a near claustrophobic break down by imprisoning herself in a cramped area.

Ruby let out a sigh as she could see Pyrrha's car coming up the long road. "I'm sorry Velvet... I'm trying really hard. But looks like the rest are here now. I promise that by the time we get to the place I'll try harder to at least talk to you without something between us... maybe people... but I promise I'm trying really hard because Coco trusts you. And so does Emerald by the looks of it." Ruby said as the car began to slow down, which quickly became a stop.

As the door open they could hear a victorious yell from Nora as she tossed the cube into the air. Blake just barely catching it. Her anger at needing to drop her book becoming clear as Nora shrugged her shoulders.

"I just got happy. I mean... that damn cube is hard. Why did they ever make one larger than the traditional three by three by three?" Nora asked changing the subject as Blake placed the cube on back of her car as she climbed down and picked up her book, praying the snow hadn't clung to the pages and cover of her book. "It is because people like me and Ruby, when we can solve those ones in a couple of seconds to minutes." Blake spoke, looking at Nora once she could see some water damage.

"You owe me money for a replacement. I didn't even get to finish it once. Do you have any idea how annoying that is?" Blake asked as Nora shrugged again. "Books are boring... but come on. Let's get going." Nora spoke seeing the way Blake's glare harshened as Ren spoke up.

"Go to the bathroom Nora. The next stop isn't for another four hours." Ren just wanted to defuse any tension between his girlfriend and the woman driving them. Something he knew was going to make the trip even longer and even more dangerous for him and Jaune. It was going to be best to try and calm them down now.

Nora looked at the man and shrugged her shoulders letting out a simple, 'I could go' as she jumped off the back of the car and walked towards the bathrooms. Looking around he could see Reese and Pyrrha climbing out with three other men causing Ruby to relax a little more at the thought that there was more men. Even though these men she had no idea who they were, but the thought that there would be more around just in case this new woman went crazy like Ruby knew the women in her life had a penchant to do.

Once Ruby saw the brunette woman walk away a bit, she could see Emerald walking closer towards the car tapping on the window as Ruby began to take some deep breaths. "You want anything for the trip till the next rest stop? I'm sure if we ask the new people will step back while you go to the bathroom if you really need to." Emerald said as Ruby took another deep breath as she closed her eyes.

She was unsure of how she was meant to ask her girlfriends to keep them at bay from the restrooms. For a couple of minutes while she went to the bathroom. Even though Emerald said she would try all it would take is for her to ask. But how could she?

"I don't want to be a bother to them... I can wait if you guys don't mind waiting back a little. And a sandwich please... I forgot to have breakfast I was that excited. Maybe something to drink..." Ruby asked as Emerald smiled. "Sure thing Ruby. I'll ask Coco to wait back with us a little bit." Emerald said as she noticed Ruby let out a long exhale. Like it was a weight off her shoulders.

* * *

_Summer laughed as she slapped the near unconscious girl tied to the chair with the arm that she had sawed off the girl. Taking extra care to make sure the blonde woman with red staining her hair wouldn't die from the blood draining from where her arm was._

" _I should give you... a hand..." Summer said as she began to snicker a little at how genius her joke was to her. Walking back over towards the large silver coloured pan and placed the arm into the boiling water. She could see Yang's eyes nearly falling closed as she walked over a few steps and little tapped Yang's face. "Don't go to sleep Yang... what if Ruby comes down and finds you asleep? She is going to be hurt." Summer spoke as she quickly walked back towards the several packages and poured some onto the tip of the blood stained knife and pressed her nose into the mound and took a large inhale._

_Laughing a little as she looked towards Yang. "I'd offer you some but Meow Meow is expensive not to mention drugs are bad. Your father would kill me if I was to let you touch this... that is if I didn't get to him first. Something you and my Little Rose allowed me to do. His blood is on the both of your hands. I just had to get my drugs and he was such a moron." Summer spoke as she picked up some more of the_ _crystalline_ _powder and sniffed some more._

_Just enjoying the relaxing feeling she was having from the drug taking effect. As she looked towards the stove she began to giggle again. "Don't worry Yang. I'm not going to make you eat all this delicious soup. I need to keep some for Ruby don't I?" Summer continued as she gave the large cauldron one last stir before placing a lid on top and walking behind Yang._

_Forcing Yang to stare at the ceiling as she dragged her into the living room where Yang could see her dad face down in the carpet. His blood already reaching as far as it could go began to pool. It made Yang nearly gag. She just needed to hope Ruby was safe. That was all she could hope for. That was all that mattered to her. Or if that Summer was able to get Ruby out that someone would have noticed something was a miss and called the police._

_Yang herself felt stupid for not calling them before she went to go stop her mom from stabbing her dad. She should have barricaded herself in her room after she grabbed a phone. But all she could hope for now, was to try and stay awake. An already hard battle that she was losing. But she just needed to make sure Ruby was alive and safe. That was all that flooded her mind. Not the fact she no longer had a portion of her right arm, or the fact her mother pressed a red hot knife onto the spot to try and stop more blood from spilling out._

_But if Ruby was safe._

* * *

Ruby shot up just as she saw Coco's hand reaching back and about to shake her awake. She wasn't sure if her nightmare was evident... but the cold sweat dripping down her back was evident that her nightmares of Yang's pained scream was coming out clear. Something she just didn't want.

Quickly looking around she could see they were at the second and final stop before they got to Weiss' family building but the fear in the pit of her stomach from that nightmare clearly caused a look of concern on her girlfriends' faces.

As if they could see what filled Ruby's nightmare. Even though it was nothing but a black void... those sounds still violently tore at the seams of her mind in a way that prevented her from getting any real rest.

She quickly looked into one of the neighbouring cars to see Velvet sitting there looking like she was frozen in place while her hand was on the door handle. Like Ruby's nightmare was what prevented her from leaving. Which in turn hurt Ruby a little. She didn't want to make Velvet think it was her fault.

Out the other window she could see Blake and Weiss nearly holding themselves back from going into Coco's car. Coco frowned as she quickly climbed into the back, as Emerald opened the other door. Coco began to pull Ruby into the centre as Ruby began to take panic, shaky breaths in through her nose. Emerald smiled as she took the seat and began to hug Ruby.

"You dreamed about something that happened again didn't you?" Emerald asked as Ruby nodded. She could feel her tears starting to spill as she pressed her head into Coco's shoulder. She couldn't believe she showed how weak she was. She couldn't even keep her past from clawing at the centre of her being.

She was seconds away from having a panic attack and knew that if Coco or Emerald weren't there she would be near a catatonic level of dread. "It's okay Ruby. We're here. We aren't leaving you any time soon. Just take deep breaths." Coco hushed as she felt long shaky inhales as Ruby tried to get a grip on her nerves. But it just seemed to be barely working.

After what must have been the tensest couple of minutes for everyone that was outside the car, and by extension of what made up Ruby's whole world at that moment, until Ruby pulled her head up tear stains marking her face as she began to take a couple more deep breaths.

"Feeling better Ruby?" Emerald asked as Ruby nodded in what she hoped was a reassuring nod. As she could feel Emerald hug, Coco rested her forehead against Ruby's. "Are you are sure? I'm not sure what you dreamed but you were screaming 'no' loudly... scared a lot of people. Us included." Coco spoke as Ruby let out a long and arduously slow exhale. Like it was taxing her frame to an extreme degree.

Ruby closed her eyes just trying to take in the situation she was in and spoke, her voice cracking the entire time, "Yeah... I think I am. I'm sorry I scared you guys." Ruby couldn't believe her voice sounded so weak. She knew it didn't matter to either of the girls sitting back there with her. Holding onto her to remind her that she wasn't back in that crawl space. Hearing those barbaric sounds.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emerald asked as Ruby began to debate if she really should. She knew they knew that part of the story. She had woken up in a cold sweat before and told them in the past. But that didn't mean it was any easier to talk about.

"It was the sound of Summer taunting Yang... and throwing her arm into the pot... the way her arm echoed..." Ruby continued, being brought to near tears, only getting stopped by Coco pressing her lips into Ruby's. She knew how hard it was for Ruby to talk about this, and she didn't want her to talk about it.

Pulling back Ruby smiled a little, knowing exactly what Coco was doing and she was thankful. Sometimes her mouth just went on without waiting for her brain to catch up. Salem had made that clear on a few occasions.

"Thank you for that Coco." Ruby began as she twisted her head a little to plant a chaste kiss on Emerald's lips. "I really am sorry I worried you both." Ruby continued as Emerald just smiled, and held her tightly.

"We're fine once you are Ruby. Take as long as you need. We don't care how long that takes." Emerald spoke as Ruby took in a final deep breath as she spoke again, "Yeah... I think I'm good. I just needed some time to remember where I was." Ruby continued as she began to try and squeeze her way out from between the two.

She wanted to remind her friends that she was alright. She knew Blake and Weiss already knew that but that didn't mean she couldn't let them forget. She was already loathing how she may have made Velvet feel like she was guilty for causing her to scream.

"Do... do you mind telling Velvet she isn't at fault? She looks kind of scared... and I feel bad." Ruby whispered as Coco smiled and said a simple 'Okay'.

The trio began to climb out of the car as Ruby began to climb over Emerald and out of the car on the other side away from Velvet. She didn't want to be near the frightened girl. Not after she caused something like fear to bubble up inside her and make her feel like she was causing something when she wasn't.

Ruby practically ran towards Weiss and Blake. She knew Emerald was laughing a little because of how fast her mood changed. As if by the drop of a hat. As Ruby came to a halt Weiss gave her a quick hug as if she was trying remind her the way that Coco and Emerald had just did.

"I'm fine Weiss. It was just a bad dream." Ruby complained as she fought the hug Weiss was giving her. Just the close sudden contact was enough for her to already feel her breath coming in short bursts. Something that was becoming apparent to Emerald.

"Princess... seriously... she is close to a panic attack." Emerald said as Weiss finally noticed how silent Ruby had gotten and how panicked her breaths seemed to erratically come in. Letting go hoping that Ruby was able to gain at least some vestiges of her normality in her breathing which she seemed to be gaining slowly. It was something that Weiss was thankful for, but the way Ruby was still panicking in her breathing was causing Weiss to worry in a way.

After a few minutes and Weiss feeling like she was needing to find some way to make it better for her hugging her and nearly causing her to break down. "Hey Ruby... do you want to come in with me to find some snacks for the remainder of the trip?" Blake asked as Ruby nodded a little. Fearing that her voice may not be able to stay at a steady tone. She knew that her tone would betray what she was feeling.

Which was nothing but fear and loathing in a way that she couldn't control her own emotions or even her mind, something that seemed to come so basic to everyone around her. How could she not feel rage at that one facet of life she was lacking on.

Blake reached across and grabbed hold of Ruby's hand as she lead her towards the small convenience store. Once they were inside Ruby let out an exhale. She walked over towards the snacks she knew Emerald and Coco loved to eat. Even though she knew their tastes were different she knew there was one that all three agreed on was the best though.

She walked over towards the large selection of the chips she was going to enjoy while she fended of sleep for the remainder of the journey. She couldn't handle it if she worried her girlfriends again. Just the thought that she could frighten them was enough to worry her further.

She grabbed the large orange bag filled with fake cheese coated tortilla chips and smiled as she saw Blake standing just behind her holding a large box filled with what Ruby was assuming was doughnuts and some sandwiches. Clearly getting things so she could keep Nora quiet for the remainder of the journey. Something that brought a light chuckle to Ruby.

"Is Nora really that bad? I mean Ren is with you guys." Ruby asked as Blake let out a loud groan. "She is so much worse I mean she twice nearly caused us to crash. Just because she was hungry. I may kill her by the time we get there." Blake spoke as Ruby smiled.

The duo began to walk down a connecting aisle. Ruby walked over to the selection of drinks and grabbed a green can with a large 'R' emblazoned on the side. She began to walk down the a little bit and grabbed one of the water bottles. She began to walk down a couple of feet to find the drink she knew was Coco's favourite. Grabbing the green bottle Ruby and Blake quickly walked towards the register.

As they waited for the cashier Blake spoke up, "You know we would never dream of bringing harm to you right? You don't need to force yourself to interact with the new people. You have four people who will look out for you when it comes to people."

"I know Blake. It was just... I dreamt about that day. It still hurts me." Ruby said softly as Blake smiled placing the stack she had formed down and hugged Ruby a little. "It's okay Ruby. This trip may help you more than you think. Your writing has shown your mind is starting to go down the drain. Just enjoy this time away from the stresses of life. Promise me you will just try and enjoy the time."

Ruby smiled as she looked at her raven haired friend. "I promise Blake."


	6. Chapter 6

 

Chapter 6:

Ruby frowned as she began to take deep breaths. The time was to finally come that she would need to actually be in the same room as that brunette haired woman. Something that she was already having to wage a fierce war with herself. She was getting ready to enter a room with a person Ruby didn't want to have to.

Taken a deep breath she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Relax Ruby. We won't force you. If you just want to we can go up to our room, unpack and Coco will text Velvet where we are." Emerald spoke softly as Ruby began to close her eyes and take a deep breath. She could do it.

"I can do it. I just need a few minutes... I don't want her to feel like she isn't welcomed if you both really trust her." Ruby said without opening her eyes. How could she? Just the idea of seeing someone that could so easily turn around and kill her girlfriends, her friends and then do terrible things till sunrise... how could she trust someone that could do that.

Coco smiled a little bit at her girlfriend's adorableness. "Ruby, I sleep in the same room as her when I'm at college. I trust her enough. We can stay on the other side of the room, if it makes you feel better." Coco spoke as Ruby turned to face them.

Something they both saw in her face that they both knew what it meant. Ruby was determined at this point. "I need to guys. I just need some time to will up the courage." Ruby clarified as she turned back around to face the door.

This one battle was going to be impossible. But she needed to get through it. She needed to do it just so Coco and Emerald can be normal. She was all that was holding them back right now. Something that was paining her.

' _Come on Ruby... prove Salem wrong. You are more than a catatonic bitch around new people. You just need to listen to Coco and Emerald as well as all your other friends. Just deep breaths. You can always head back out if it is too much._ ' Ruby thought as she twisted the door handle and began to push the door opening. She smiled at the sound of Sun and Reese clearly planning something as Ren struck a match bringing the fire to life in a way that attracted a lot of the attention.

Ruby let out an exhale once she noticed everyone seemed relaxed, as if they were getting ready to just settle in and getting comfortable for the afternoon if not night yet to come. "Hey Renny... there is like a fuck ton of ribs in the freezer. Want to make those delicious ribs you make?" Nora asked walking in through one of the sets of doors on the other end of the room.

Ruby smiled as she could see Neptune, his friends along with Pyrrha, Blake and Coco's all in the kitchen, just as the door closed. "Nora... we just got here... we don't even know what anything looks like outside of this room, the kitchen, the bathrooms and our room." Ren said as he took a few steps back and took a seat just at the edge of one of the couches.

He could see the look on Nora's face shift, as well as Sun.

"Nope. Those ribs are so I can make my fruit soaked, Caribbean ribs." Sun said as Nora just looked at him. "Nope... that would suck... Ren has this really nice recipe that is like Asian or something." Nora stated as Ruby finally found a spot she was comfortable and looked towards Emerald with large grin.

"There are already two people fighting for rights to cook the ribs. Do you really want me to go into that fray as well?" Emerald asked as Ruby began to look down, partially out of shame that Emerald was right. It wouldn't be fair.

Ruby was about to start telling herself that she was being stupid for hoping that Emerald would cook some ribs when Reese just spoke up, "Why not just have a cook off you three cook your own idea of ribs, make a whole mess of them... and all of us will decide a winner."

Coco smirked as she yawned into her open hand. "So it looks like we are doing something stupid already. Question is, is it as bad as the time we all played 'piss off Papa Schnee' or as tame as that time we played spin the bottle in middle school?" Coco asked as Ruby grabbed the brunette's free arm and wrapped her arms around it to quickly close her eyes as she pressed her head into the side of the arm.

Glad a little that her mental battle was over for now. Now it was on Velvet to enter the living room. So she was safe enough to sleep. Coco wasn't going to let any harm happen to her while she clung to her. Not only that, but Emerald was next to Coco. She was starting to get comfortable when Coco got her arm free and pulled her into a one armed hug. Slowly lowering her head so she could sleep a little more comfortably. As Ruby felt her head being lowered she quickly pulled her feet out of the pair of guest slippers she had, she pulled her knees to her chest as she felt Coco wasn't going to leave. She was going to stay there with her as long as she needed it.

"You want anything babe?" Emerald asked softly as Coco just smirked back. "Nah... just going to enjoy this fire. Maybe some tea..." Coco spoke as Nora looked at the trio on the couch.

"God... you guys are so straight it hurts... I'm going to let everyone we are having ribs tomorrow... but there is still what to do tonight." Nora spoke as Emerald fell into pace next to her walking out of the room.

* * *

_Summer began to smile as she shoved some more of the meat that had been cooking in the pot for a few hours. She was glad her daughter was greedily eating the meat. She knew why Yang was eating her arm with such vigour. Just so she can prevent it from getting to Ruby._

_Something Summer couldn't let happen if she was to be a good mother. Once Yang took the final mouthful of the terrible tasting meal. She couldn't believe this was what she had to do with the last of her strength. She could feel the darkness starting to creep into the edge of her vision but she knew there was going to be more. She knew that couldn't have been all of her arm._

_She felt a powerful smack across her face as she was resting her eyes. She had no idea how long she was resting them when she heard Summer's disgusting voice. "You fucking sow! You ate most of the food! What is my real daughter meant to eat now!?" She yelled, shocking Yang a little as she for once could agree with the woman. She didn't want to be her biological child._

_Pacing back to the other edge of the room she could just barely make out the older woman grabbing a plastic bag filled with something Yang knew must be running out. Pouring some of it onto the edge of her finger she began to shove the powder into her nose snorting the dust deeply into her sinus._

_She looked down at the bag and clearly had been angry. How could she not be. After all she thought she would have more than enough to get her through a few weeks. She didn't want to leave right now. Not until she could grab Ruby. She didn't want Ruby to ruin her fun. Not when there was so much more fun she could have later with both her girls. Like maybe selling them to her dealers so she can get another fix. Life would seem so simple._

" _Looks like you are out. Going to need to leave me alone... and I'm going to go call the cops. Not to mention that Ruby probably already did." Yang said hoping she could get Summer to leave just so she can get out and call the cops. It wouldn't be hard once Summer left. But she would also need to vomit. The taste of her own flesh was something that was making her stomach turn._

" _SHUT UP!" Summer yelled storming towards Yang, slamming her fist into the small blonde's jaw knocking her onto the ground. Yang could feel the chair slam with her full weight onto her wrist. She could hear a crunch coming from_ _the joint_ _. She could see the woman reach up to the mantle piece and pull out the large carving knife._

_Summer quickly brought it to Yang's throat pressing the blade to the blonde's throat to the point Yang could feel some of her blood run down the edge of the blade. "Ruby would never betray me!" Summer yelled as Yang just stared back. Glad that her mouth had been free._

_Yang quickly spat into Summer's face causing the older woman to hold still for a few minutes as one hand went up to wipe the offending globe from her face, as she heard the defiant seven year old laugh. "I told Ruby to climb out the window. She has more of a reason to fear you than I do. I mean you tried a few times to sell her." Yang spoke as Summer pulled the knife back standing up._

" _Who told you that. No one knew that." Summer began as she began to pace holding the knife tightly as she began to run her other hand through her hair. "Nah... no one told her. Ruby is hiding. She has to be hiding. I mean Ruby is too much of a coward to do anything else... and she is bound to be starving... I just got to give her time to come back out." Summer said finally coming to what she was positive was the right answer._

_Walking back towards the downed blonde Summer dragged the blade along Yang's exposed neck. "You best hope Ruby didn't run. Otherwise I'm going to bring you to your dad personally. And slice you up nice and thin." Summer spoke as she began to dig the knife into Yang enjoying the screams._

* * *

Ruby was stirred awake by Emerald gently grasping her shoulder giving her a light shake. Emerald was taken aback by the look on Ruby's face as she began to look around. "You okay Ruby?" Emerald asked as Ruby nodded once she recognised where she was, and whose lap she was resting on.

"You really didn't sleep last night did you?" Coco asked as Ruby began to grumble a little as she began to rub her head on Coco's lap. "That is what I've been saying... plus Coco's lap is comfortable." Ruby muttered as she looked at her ebony skinned girlfriend who just smirked a little.

Looking up at Coco, Emerald spoke, "She does have a point. Your lap is like a god send... not to mention so much more of you already looks like you got sculpted by God himself..." Emerald began as she leaned back staring at Ruby who's eyes had been flinging across the room as if she was trying to find something.

"I forgot why I woke you up. You got me thinking about Coco being naked in that strict headmistress outfit..." Emerald said as she looked at Ruby who shrugged her shoulders, eyes settling on the green haired woman in front of her. "Lucky I brought that with me then. But you wanted to know if Ruby wanted to go with the others to the indoor hot tub." Coco could see the way both her girlfriends picked up at that thought. It was something funny to her just because she knew what would happen if their ideas came to fruition. Something that would make heading to the hot tub harder.

"Guys, I kind of want to go to the hot tub... I mean I've been wanting to test this new two piece out... we can have sex later." Coco spoke as Ruby began to twist in her spot, so she could look into Coco's hazel eyes and held up her little finger.

Smirking as she grasped Ruby's pinky in her own and began to curl it into hers. "I pinky promise then." Coco said as Ruby began to pout a little. "I don't believe you... kiss on it." Ruby continued to pout as the brunette just smirked as she lowered herself down and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. Pulling back, enjoying the way Ruby was smiling at the sight of her to frown as she pulled back.

"I don't know... Emerald what do you think?" Ruby spoke as Emerald smirked. "I don't know... I'd need to sample it myself." The green haired woman smiled as she leaned up, to capture Coco's lips. Ruby could make out the look of Emerald tilting her head to deepen the kiss.

The way they fought for dominance was something Ruby enjoyed. Something that she deeply enjoyed just thinking how later, that both those tongues would be all over her. It was a thought that Ruby only allowed herself once in a long while, but she was going to enjoy that thought for however long.

She began to drift off into her own thoughts, when she saw Emerald pull back quickly to lean down and capture Ruby's waiting lips. Before Ruby could even respond, Emerald's tongue invaded her mouth and began to dance with hers. Something that Ruby was enjoying almost as much as the feeling of Coco's hand dragging up her curled legs.

It was something so intoxicating to her. To the point that she began to whimper when Emerald pulled back. A single strand of saliva connecting Ruby to Emerald, as Coco's hand came to a stop just shy of where she needed it. She desperately wanted the hand to go closer to where she was needed it. She could see a smirk on Emerald's face.

"Hot tub?" Emerald asked as Ruby began to whine a little. She wanted more... but she couldn't force them. Not if she wanted her conscience to be clean. "You sure we can't finish this?" Ruby asked as both her girlfriends laughed a little.

"No, after you and Coco fell asleep Weiss made it clear, no sex where anyone can walk in. So bathrooms, bedrooms, maybe the sauna... I think she said there was one of those. I lost count after she said five kitchens an indoor and outdoor pool, and a hot tub. I mean I thought my family was rich." Emerald said moving Ruby's legs so she could sit down. She was smiling a little at Ruby's mirth developing.

"We could try skinny dipping later... if you want to test her strictness? I mean she is still mad we got caught in school. More so at Coco and me" Emerald continuing as she began to rub Ruby's feet lightly. Laughing a little at the way Ruby began to pull her hood down. Something they both of the older women could see her blushing a storm.

Quickly wanting to change the subject spoke up with her hood fully drawn over as much of her face. "Are we heading to the hot tub? I don't mind going if the rest don't mind me keeping my hoodie on." Ruby said as she felt a hand brush onto her stomach just under her shirt and hoodie, stopping just after it got a few inches. "Almost everyone has seen the scars Ruby. They don't judge, and neither will the rest. I promise, we both promise." Coco said as Ruby began to move her hood a little to look at them.

"I don't want them to stare. Everyone stares at them." Ruby said softly as she looked at both of her girlfriends who flashed her what they hoped was a reassuring smile as Ruby began to pull her hood all the way back again. "Ruby... it just shocks people a little. I promise if they stare too long, we'll tell them to stop. But so will Weiss and Blake." Emerald stated as she looked at Ruby who frowned a little more, as she reached up to her hood and began to grasp at the hem of it.

"Promise they won't ask?" Ruby asked getting ready to pull her hoodie down at a second's notice. She didn't want them to ask, which she knew would happen. It was one of the reasons while she knew was foolish, was also what prevented her from even taking off anything with long sleeves no matter what until she got into a relationship with Coco and Emerald.

Coco's lips pressed into a thin line as she stared into the silver eyes she knew must have seen things that would break anyone, and felt so much worse and she still continues on trying her hardest to be normal instead of crawling into a ball and just giving up. Something that Coco knew she would do, and Emerald had even told her she wouldn't even make it to that stage.

"We can't promise that Ruby. But we do know what you are and aren't comfortable with and we'll tell whoever asks to shove it. That is the best we can do." Coco said breaking the silence that they fell into. Something she knew more often than not that Ruby hated more than loud noises. "I can still bring my hoodie down with me if I want to right?" Ruby asked not caring how childish it sounded. She knew they wouldn't understand the real reasons why she had to. But knew what they always assumed.

"Sure." Emerald said smiling, knowing that Ruby was already waging a massive war with herself to even get changed into a bathing suit. She already knew this was a victory. Moving her hood back up so it was just resting on her forehead Ruby spoke up again. "We should get changed then." Ruby muttered as both her girlfriends smiled.

* * *

"Come on Weiss. It will look sweet. I mean... that is what fifteen feet? Sun can totally make it." Reese asked as Pyrrha got comfortable on her lap once again. Both just wanting to enjoy the jets in the hot tub hitting them.

Weiss rolled her eyes as she pulled Sun down by the ear once more. "Unlike you and my boyfriend, I worry about health and safety. I mean you can have fun if you follow the rules." Weiss spoke as Sun began to laugh along with the two friends he brought along, Reese and Neptune all began to join in.

"Shut up. You are not jumping from the glass roof here into the outdoor pool. I'd rather not a trip to the hospital this week. Just shut up and enjoy what activities are safe. And unlike with you four," Weiss said point a finger at the four people who had laughed at her, she turned towards Sun, "I can withhold sex from you and it will actually serve a purpose." Weiss continued poking the blonde man in the chest as he quickly got comfortable again.

Weiss closed her eyes as she could hear the soft pages turning from Blake who was sitting next to Neptune who had taken on the same challenge Nora had earlier. Nora, Ren, Sage and Scarlet were playing some barbaric game they called 'chicken', Velvet was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the edge, idly talking with Pyrrha, as the other two men she came with swimming laps, making a conscious attempt to avoid the four people behaving childish. She knew she should probably get Jaune out of the sauna just because he had been in there a while.

Weiss truth be told didn't care. She was just a little concerned about her friend. She still remembered the way she was tensing every once in awhile as whatever she dreamed progressed. She was hoping that it was something Emerald and Coco could help her with, so until then she was just going to enjoy the warmth and relaxation she was feeling.

That was until she heard a distinct sound followed by all the merriment stopping at the drop of a hat. Opening her eyes, she could see Ruby entering the room followed by the two others. Ruby tightly clutched the large red hoodie to her chest with a towel wrapped around her waist. Weiss knew what Ruby was covering and was surprised that they could even convince the woman to wear a two piece swimsuit.

Something Weiss knew the only other people in the room knew about, where Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, her, Blake and the two women following her friend in. Quickly grabbing Sun's ear Weiss hissed, "If you stare or ask something stupid, you'll wish I'm going to withhold sex." Sun nodded, unsure what he was agreeing to until Ruby placed her towel and hoodie on one of the chairs.

The slightly paler skin tones made it apparent that whatever Weiss said he wasn't allowed to ask about when he first met Ruby was made apparent. Not that he didn't look it up after that meeting. Something that he just knew he was glad there was no pictures for once. But the scars made him even less curious. He could feel an elbow to the ribs from where Weiss had been sitting causing him to shake his head.

"Em, where do you stand on this. Would jumping off this roof into the pool outside? To be clear it would be me, the boys, Reese, maybe Jaune if he would come out of the Sauna." Sun asked earning a glare from Pyrrha and Weiss again. "She is against it." Coco said once she could see a gleam in her eyes.

"Pfft, ball and chain has you then Em." Sun joked as he could see Ruby quickly walking over to the edge as she climbed into the hot tub. It was so fast most would have missed it, if they hadn't been looking. Ruby smiled as she felt the jets hit her, which was met with Emerald climbing in, as Coco jumped into the pool.

Lightly treading water over to the green haired woman, Ruby watched her sit and quickly climbed onto her lap, enjoying the feeling of the arms encircling her. Just lightly playing with the bottom half of her red bikini. "I'm sure this was discussed already but... what is for dinner? I'm starving... junk food, a healthy breakfast and lunch it does not make." Ruby asked, figuring either of the two people with her must have forgotten to tell her.

"We came to a unanimous decision. We are ordering like two of ever pizza from this local place... they call it the ark special. Like the only one to vote against it was Jaune... and that was for Chinese food." Blake spoke up as she closed her book and rested it on the end of her chair as she stood up. Stretching as she walked over to the hot tub.

As she began to stick her feet into the water, she smiled at the feeling when Ruby looked at her. "Why do you keep giving people the larger puzzles? They are just going to get angry." Ruby asked as Blake just smiled at her. "Neptune said he could do a standard, and he got forced here." Blake began as she leaned back on her hands.

"Nice to see you are in a bikini though." Blake continued as Ruby just began to cover herself up as Emerald joked holding her tighter, as Coco popped up her arms resting on the edge of the hot tub, still largely in the pool. "She is taken Blake. Not happening." Coco said as Blake shrugged.

"I'm still single, and besides I have something against dating someone if I've been their friend since we were in diapers." Blake joked as Ruby let out a sigh. "I thought you were serious Blake." Ruby said as Blake just laughed a little.

"Relax Ruby. I wouldn't want to come between you, Coco and Emerald." Blake said as she closed her eyes. Ruby smiled as she rested her head on Emerald shoulder. "Am I too heavy for you?" Ruby asked in a hushed tone as Emerald just laughed a little.

"Your fine. Just relax. You should rest if you are tired. I mean we are going to be busy tonight, wink wink nudge nudge." Emerald asked as Ruby chuckled. Ruby closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. She was enjoying this closeness.

* * *

_Ruby was awoken to a loud 'FUCK!' followed by the front door slamming shut. Ruby looked up from the makeshift pillow the book made as she looked around the dark crawl space. She still remembered what Yang told her when she showed her this. If she ever heard that she should count to twenty then walk out but be ready to run._

_Ruby still barely remembered how to count to twenty when she remembered the trick Yang showed her. Holding one hand up Ruby held her thumb out and silently mouthed the word 'one', as the numbers followed to five, she quickly stuck her index finger out when she began to count to five again. Before long she held out a fourth finger._

'Three, almost there... four, please be safe Yang. I have no idea how long I was here. Five. _' as Ruby said that she began to crawl towards the small hatch. Pushing it out of the way, Ruby began to stretch. Glancing towards the clock in Yang's room, she could see long red streaks across the walls. But the numbers still shined through._

'I stayed asleep for ten hours... _' Ruby thought as she rested the book just at the entrance to crawlspace. Just in case she had to run back in. She began to walk towards the open door, she couldn't hear anything. No screams. Not her mother's pacing, or even the talking to herself that she had grown accustomed to whenever Ruby was being watched by her._

_She began to walk down the stairs, stopping once she saw door was closed, with a knife embedded in the frame next to it. Adding a make shift lock, while the chain still hung. Ruby quickly ran down the last two stairs as threw herself to the door and proceeded to lock the door every way she could. She knew she couldn't reach the chain, but if Yang was there she could. She just had to find Yang so they could add that extra layer of protection._

_As she pulled her arms around her tighter, she began to walk towards the only other door into the house. Even though she knew that area had a ten foot fence and her father always kept the door locked, but something was off. He hadn't called her down for dinner last night. She knew something was wrong. Even if she was four, something had to be wrong._

_Walking over to the door Ruby made sure it was closed and locked, she looked at what she considered to be the super secret hidden lock. One her dad often forgot about, that kept the doors from opening even if the key was turned. Walking the two feet she moved the mighty deadbolt and secured it into place._

'It's okay Ruby... just go watch cartoons... dad and Yang are probably just asleep... Mommy spilled ketchup again... that has to be it. _' Ruby thought as she walked into the living room where she could see Tai on his stomach in a pool of red, and Yang tied to a chair, an arm missing with_ _a large red stain covering her shirt_ _. The look of defiance and shock still on her face,_ _her eyes closed_ _._

" _Yang... Daddy... what kind of joke is this?" Ruby said as she walked in. Getting on her knees next to her downed father she grasped his back, balling his shirt up in her tiny hands and began to shake. "Daddy... wake up... you can't sleep in ketchup... you told me that." Ruby said._

" _Daddy... please... it is me... your Little Rose... please wake up Daddy..." Ruby said again, wanting him to jump up and say it was a poor joke. After moving Tai for what_ _must've_ _been an hour Ruby yawned. It was tiring. "Daddy... I'm tired... can I sleep in your arms?" Ruby asked, not even waiting for a response as she moved one of the arms up and draped it over her, only stopping once she felt the oddly cold skin on her own._

" _You_ _'_ _re cold Daddy... is that what is wrong?" Ruby asked as she quickly let go of the arm, to walk the few feet towards the couch where she grabbed her small blanket she forgot down there during her previous nap time. Draping it over her father, she began to crawl back under his arm. "We can sleep together Daddy... and when we wake up you can read to me like you did before Mommy was knocking on the door yesterday." Ruby said as she closed her eyes._


	7. Chapter 7

 

Chapter 7:

Ruby frowned as she walked towards the table holding a few stray boxes. She couldn't believe that she couldn't get a single slice of the pizza she liked, but knew it was for the best that she went last. She didn't want to run into Velvet, and possibly breaking down again, and Velvet did go to get them. It was only fair to her.

As Ruby grabbed the some of the pieces she began to walk back where Coco and Emerald were sitting smiling as they waited patiently for Ruby to come back. As Ruby got comfortable next to Emerald. She could just make out a hand sneaking its way onto her plate to grab two of the pieces she had picked out that she knew would be there because her ebony skinned girlfriend was the only person who would go for it first.

Following the dark hand up she could see Emerald smiling as she swapped the pieces she had of the cheese, meat and olives Ruby liked with the spicy selection Ruby had. "I intentionally didn't go for any of that one Ruby... I got you some of your favourite because I knew you would get mine." Emerald spoke flashing Ruby a toothy smile.

Ruby smiled back she always seemed to forget how much her girlfriends would look out for her. She had no idea how, but they just seemed to surprise her at every given point. Saying a simple 'thanks' as she turned back to her plate.

She quickly broke the two pieces Emerald had given her just smiled as she began to take a bite. Enjoying the quietness that had developed from everyone eating. She begun to glance around the room as she began to enjoy the meal.

' _I forgot how good Pizza is when it isn't loaded with other things... I may actually go to bed on a full stomach... instead of a new bruise like it was a few weeks ago. This is going to be a fun night. As long as we don't drink. I already am having nightmares... more won't help._ ' Ruby thought calmly as she let out a hum of enjoyment.

"So, what's the plan later... besides getting drunk. I mean we are clearly going to at least drink a little." Jaune asked as Ruby frowned, quickly rectifying that as she looked towards him. Unsure if she should be mad at him. Deciding against it, she just turned back to her food as she waited for them to come up with something.

Something that preferably would allow her to be able to leave before she got drunk too much. She knew where it would end if it did.

"Truth or dare maybe... I mean it would be some fun." Reese said as she turned towards her red haired girlfriend and glared at the instruments in her hand. "Hold on babe... seriously? I'm fine with burritos... you can make your argument with pie... but pizza?" Reese continued as Pyrrha followed her eyes to just look at her fork and knife.

Quickly looking back up to face her girlfriend she was about to ask what was wrong when she quickly pointed to Weiss who took alert of the entire situation. It was then Pyrrha understood what Reese was getting at. The fact Weiss vocalised it pointed it out for the rest made Pyrrha blush a little.

"I'd be eating with a fork if I could be. Sun just moved them on me. It is improper for one to eat with one's own hands without the correct implement." Weiss spoke as Sun rolled his eyes. "It is pizza, and we all are friends. It is okay to get your hands dirty..." Sun spoke relaxing as he looked at the empty plate before him.

"Hey Ruby, any left? Besides that fire in a hole thing Em eats?" Sun asked, turning towards the small brunette who began to look between them all. Quickly swallowing the mouthful of the cheesy goodness, Ruby spoke up "Yeah... there is some vegetarian as well... and that pineapple one you and Coco like."

Without saying anything the blonde man quickly jumped up and began to walk towards the table holding the remaining boxes. Humming happily as he began to pull pieces onto his plate. "But yeah, I'm fine with truth or dare... I mean... it is a bit childish, but last time we played Kings or never have I ever it wound up with Jaune getting his stomach pumped. And Weiss says we are two hours away from the nearest hospital... so let's avoid that."

"I mean... who thought it would be funny if they poured in jalapeño juice and add the seeds and everything..." Jaune complained as the brunette next to him began to laugh. "That sounds funny but cruel" Velvet said once she could regain control of her laughing.

Ruby still remembered that day. Everyone jumped to assume it was Emerald, but Ruby and Coco knew better, and like clockwork, a couple hours later it came to light that it was in fact Reese and Sun wanting to mess with Jaune a little for his flirting with Weiss and Pyrrha.

Letting out a sigh Ruby looked at her now empty plate, she was just ready to sleep really. But she didn't want to ruin Coco and Emerald's time. It was meant to be a fun time with them. She didn't want to be the person to ruin the entire trip.

Ruby quickly placed her plate on the floor as she leaned back a little. Till she was laying as flat as she could. She felt the need to relax her mind a little. She knew what was to come later in the night was going to be a far worse nightmare than the ones she had most of the day. It was always a guarantee when she drank. Something that she figured would be worse with her recent nightmares.

* * *

_Glynda took a deep breath as she looked at the slightly elderly man sitting across from her. She knew how strange it seemed but something felt off. She knew it was going to be hard to explain to the man across from her but she knew she had to._

" _Are you sure something is up?" The man asked as the blonde woman began to sigh. "Although Ruby is four... she never misses a day. And I checked, her sister has been missing for a week as well. No calls, at least one teacher would be informed if they went on a trip or something." Glynda spoke as she stood up as she began to pace a little as the man leaned forward in his chair._

_Quickly reaching across his desk and grabbing the green thermos and began to pour a large amount of the dark liquid into the metal lid. "Glynda, have a drink. We can't do anything besides ask the police to do a welfare check. So have some tea, relax, and I'll inform the police to check up on them." The grey haired man said as the blonde quickly backhanded the lid from the man's hand._

" _How can I relax. Something was up when I talked to her mother last parent teacher meeting. How can I not worry Oz! They are just children and I'm at least ninety percent sure Ruby is being abused by her mother. She has had bruises start to develop that look a lot less like a child being a child like her mother claims." Glynda continued as the man sighed once more, he quickly gestured for the irritated woman to have a seat causing her to take it. "I can understand you are stressed Glynda, but we must follow the proper procedures. If we misstep we could be hindering her, or even hurting her." Ozpin spoke as the woman took a breath. Only stopping what she was doing so she could reach down and pick the lid to the thermos up._

" _How can I just calm down? One day was odd. Three days she could have been sick. A full week has passed. What if something terrible happened?" Glynda spoke as the man just looked at her as he grasped the lid and begun to fill it up again._

" _Drink the tea, go back to your class, teach them like you are meant to. I will inform the police, to check on her. If something turns up and they inform me, I will let you know. Just push this from your mind for the meanwhile."Ozpin continued as he looked towards his employee who took the makeshift cup and began to take large greedy mouthfuls of the relaxing liquid._

_Once she was done she left the lid on the desk and quickly walked out of the room. Letting out a sigh of relief as he saw the blonde woman leave his room, closing the door tightly he began to lean back in his chair picking up the phone._

'They'll be fine Oz. Glynda has you worrying over nothing. _'_

* * *

Ruby quickly walked over to the seat held for her by Coco and Weiss. Smiling as she took the seat and noticed that they intentionally kept her this seat as Velvet was sitting across from her. She just smiled as Coco handed her a clear bottle causing her to smile at it.

"I got the weakest stuff for you Ruby. Just don't try and keep up with anyone." Coco spoke as she quickly opened the bottle for Ruby before she began to pour into her glass some of what Ruby knew was going to be rum. As the liquid coated the bottom of the glass Ruby smiled as her brunette girlfriend quickly opened another bottle. A distinct hiss let Ruby know exactly what she was doing.

Pouring the dark brown liquid into the glass and quickly leaned back as Sun quickly began to cough loudly from the burning liquid that began to settle in his stomach. "Don't be such a bitch Sun. It is just Fire Eater... you should be able to drink that sugary stuff just fine." Reese taunted as Sun held up the glass bottle towards the teal haired woman.

"I'm inclined to ask why you are drinking that stuff so fast... but just remember that I will gladly make you sleep down here if you are too drunk Sun." Weiss spoke calmly as Reese began to drink what remained of the small bottle.

Sun looked towards his white haired girlfriend and flashed her a grin. "We need a bottle to spin for this... and Sage, Scarlet, Reese and Nep thought I couldn't slam whiskey like a boss. And we both know I needed to prove them wrong." Sun said as he took his seat.

After a few more seconds a loud belch came from Reese as she began to walk back towards the centre of the circle and placed the glass bottle down. She could began to sniff a little as she took her seat. "You are such a bitch Sun. So as part of our deal, truth or dare?" Reese asked as she reached behind her red haired girlfriend and grabbed the bottle. Smiling as she took a sip from light amber coloured liquid in the bottle.

"Let's start this off on an easy one, truth." The blonde spoke as the blue haired man handed him an open bottle as he re entered the group.

"What type of music gets played while you and Snow Queen are banging?" Reese asked, enjoying the shade of red that took over the fair skinned woman that was sitting next to Sun. Almost like it was something deeply embarrassing to her. Something that Reese was enjoying in a way, even though she didn't care.

Sun quickly looked towards Weiss who clearly wasn't in a possible state to respond. "Scottish Pirate Metal." The blonde man spoke as he began to move towards the bottle giving it a quick spin. He walked back over towards his seat.

Weiss took a deep breath as she began to ignore the snickering coming from some people as she turned towards Sun. She was about to hiss how mad she was that he revealed that when the bottle came to a stop on the other blonde man of the group. "Jauney boy, truth or dare?" Sun spoke as he ignored the look from Weiss.

"Truth...?" Jaune said tentatively as Sun began to groan a little. "You are no fun. But... truth... um... have you ever dressed up as a girl before? Willing or not." Sun asked as Jaune feel oddly silent.

As the entire groups' gaze turned towards the dark red on the man's face. "I have seven sisters... most are older and they never were allowed a doll they could dress up. So I had no choice." Jaune said as he walked towards the bottle and spinning it. Ignoring the laughing that had begun to come from the nearly everyone except Ruby who had remained relatively silent.

The bottle begun to slow down and come to a stop, pointing towards the green haired girl sitting on the opposite side of Coco, who held up her finger as she began to down the bottle in her hands. "I gotta start this don't I? Dare blondie." Emerald said as she witness the blonde man clearly trying to think of something.

"I dare you to grope Coco... under her shirt and bra... for two minutes." Jaune said as Emerald let out a bark of laughter. "You don't seem to not understand how this works Jaune. You are meant to say something Em wouldn't do." Nora chirped as Emerald shrugged her shoulders and turned towards Coco.

'G _od... I hope Em does it... I really hope she does. Just the thought of a moan escaping from Coco's beautiful lips. It would be a perfect thing..._ ' Ruby thought as Emerald moved behind Coco. A smirk developing on their faces as she began to sneak her hand under Coco's form fitting shirt.

Jaune's eyes began to bulge out at the sight of the hand moving up and stopping for a second. Ruby knew what she was doing and for who. Ruby quickly took a long drink from her bottle as she looked at the hand moving stopping at their destination.

Coco began to stare into Jaune's eyes as she felt Emerald's lips press into her neck. "You getting turned on by this Jaune? Because too bad you won't get any of this." Coco taunted as she began to pull Ruby into her lap and press her lips to hers. Ruby closed her eyes as she began to enjoy the sudden kiss. It wasn't long before she felt Coco's tongue enter her mouth.

Ruby had no idea how long she was getting kissed by Coco, and hoping that it was going to last. That was until she heard a loud throat clear coming from who she knew was Jaune. "It's been three minutes guys... you mind." Jaune said as he leaned forward.

Ruby began to blush a shade darker than her name sake as Coco let her go from her lap. Emerald's hand moving down and stopping just on Coco's flat stomach. "Hey Ruby... can you spin the bottle for me? I'll give you a kiss." Emerald said as Ruby began to pull her hoodie up a little so it would cover her nose and cheeks as she quickly spun the bottle.

Ruby quickly ran back to her seat as she leaned back, pulling her hoodie down a little as Emerald leaned forward and plant a kiss on her lips. Ruby could feel the electricity flowing through her body. A feeling she hoped would last forever until Emerald pulled back.

Ruby quickly took a drink and replaced her hoodie as Emerald followed the bottle and smiled at the raven haired woman sitting down waiting. A smirk developing on Emerald's face as she knew what Blake would choose. "Truth or Dare Kitten?" Emerald asked knowing Blake would go for the dare due to the use of the old nickname.

"Dare..." Blake calmly said as she raised her blue liquid in a bottle up as she began to take a drink Emerald's smirk just growing. "I dare you to make out with Snow Queen for three minutes with some serious tongue." Emerald said as Blake began to spray the liquid that was in her mouth out in unison with Weiss.

As the black and white hair duo stared at Emerald everyone began to laugh. Ruby was slightly glad that her hoodie was covering her face, a blush she knew would be visible otherwise. She knew the crush Blake had on Weiss and even how Blake had confessed but was meet with Weiss saying she just viewed Blake as a friend. Something Ruby knew Emerald and Coco knew as well.

"I don't mind if Weiss doesn't mind." Blake said once she was sure she could maintain all the blood away from her face. Weiss turned towards Blake and rolled her eyes.

Standing up and quickly walked over towards Blake, plopping down onto Blake's shocked lap. The onyx haired woman was shocked and secretly hoping that this was going to go where she wanted it to at this moment. Before she knew what was happening Weiss balled up her fists into Blake's shirt and pulled her in.

Blake could feel her heart flutter as she felt Weiss' lips on her own. The peppermint lip gloss Weiss was wearing was a delicious feeling. She could feel Weiss' tongue prod into her mouth and began to dance with her own. A feeling that she never realised how much she really wanted until she felt like Weiss pull back. A single strand of saliva connecting their lower lips. "There. Three minutes." Weiss said quickly returning to her own seat as Blake was left a little star struck.

After a few seconds Blake quickly spun the bottle. Blake suddenly felt jealous of Sun. She wanted those kisses from Weiss, but was going to need to shove those feelings down for a few more hours till she was alone.

The bottle came to a stop in front of the man with the red hair covering his right eye as he let out a yawn. His head resting on his hand. "Truth." He said before Blake could even ask which he would prefer. "Scarlet is the new bitch Sun!" Reese yelled towards the blonde man who just chuckled a little at that.

"What is an example of a thought that keeps you up at night?" Blake asked as the man began to stretch. "What if your legs... didn't know if they were legs." He said as he felt eyes rest on him.

"Stick with law Scarlet. You are shit at philosophy." The green haired man sitting next to him spoke as Scarlet turned to him. "What? It is a very important question. Like that time I spent five hours trying to prove Pubert was a real character's name." The man stated as he quickly flicked the bottle. Enjoying the way it was slowing down. Smiling a little more as it came to a stop in front of Ruby. Ruby groaned a little as she began to debate the pros and cons of her options. She had no idea who this man was so she doubted that he would give her something that he knew she could do. Instead he would give her something to try and get her drunk.

That was how she knew which option she would go for. "Truth." Ruby spoke without moving her hoodie down. She was hoping that nothing was going to ruin her mood right now. "This is more so my own personal curiosity and to help my case study... what was it like being in your house for a week with your dad and sister."

Everyone froze at that simple question. Partially out of rage at the fact that someone would ask a question like that. But for those that knew Ruby the longest knew what more to worry about. Ruby didn't say anything as she pulled her hoodie down, stood up and ran out in a single motion.

As Coco and Emerald witnessed it, they both wanted to violently hit the man. But they couldn't there was something that was more pressing. Something that was far more important than making the red haired man pay. They could just hear the sound of their room door slamming shut followed by a secure hollow click.

That didn't stop the charge up stairs though. They both knew they may be able to talk Ruby out of it. They both knew they had to.

"Ruby!" Emerald yelled as she pounded on the door. She knew it was far too risky to not be there with her. "Ruby! Open up! It is just us!" Emerald continued as she slammed her hand once more.

"At least there isn't anything in there that she can... you know..." Coco whispered as Emerald slid down the door. The memory of the last time something like this happened was still fresh in her mind. She knew that was why it wasn't as important to Coco right now. She didn't see Ruby bleeding with the razor next to her. Emerald did though.

"There is a fully stocked medicine cabinet, we have Ren's straight edge razor because he fears what would happen if Nora found them again... I have the Shibari Rope..." Emerald said quickly leaning out of the way as Coco brought her foot to the door in a futile attempt to kick the door down. Coco may not have seen Ruby the last time... but they both knew how many attempts Ruby had. Attempts that only recently has either of them walked in and thwarted.

As Coco's foot connected with the door she winced in pain as she pulled her leg back. "FUCK!" Coco yelled as she tried to maintain her balance. The door looking unscathed as she began to rub the sole of her foot. "Weiss said the doors are reinforced." Emerald said in a near defeatist tone as she rested her head against the door.

They could just make out the sound of the red haired man screaming. "Ruby! We aren't leaving till you open the door!" Emerald yelled as Coco began to run her hands through her hair. "I'm going to go get some people to take this door off it's hinges." Coco said and before Emerald could point out that they couldn't get to the hinges she was already running down the stairs.

"Ruby! Talk to me! Please!" Emerald said, knowing that tears were starting to build up in her eyes as no response came. She could hear the distinct scream of the man that she knew Coco probably brought her foot down on top of his family jewels as she prayed despite how bad it sounded that she wanted Ruby to be catatonic. She knew then at least that Ruby wouldn't try a round seven trying to kill herself.

After a few seconds Emerald could see Coco walking up in a defeated manner. Plopping down next to Emerald. "Weiss reminded me that we can't get to the hinges. And I the rest may need to go to the hospital. I fucking curb stomped that prick's nuts." Coco whispered as she rested her head on Emerald's shoulder. She was drained and just really wanted to make sure Ruby was going to be safe.

"He best be glad Ruby takes priority. Otherwise I'd break his neck." Emerald whispered back resting her head on top of Coco's. "Ruby! Can you give us a sign that you aren't going to do anything brash?" Coco yelled hoping that she didn't hurt Emerald's ears from yelling.

They could just make out the sound of a single thud on the door that they were resting against. They both let out a sigh of relief once they realised that Ruby wouldn't. It was all they could hope until they felt Ruby in their arms.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Chapter 8:

Ruby continued to pace around the room. She knew she had been at this for hours, but the simple plague that was ravaging her mind was not making it any easier. She couldn't believe how one simple question was causing her this much pain.

She had found all the small things she could very easily try another round at killing herself with. The pills she could very easily swallow. Ren's straight edge razor. The ropes Emerald probably brought for her to get tied up.

But right now, her mind felt like a minefield. Each step she was taking was causing her mind to blow up a little. She was about ready to scream and punch something as hard as she could and hope beyond hope she broke something. That way she could at least spend the rest of her time there in a drug fuelled haze.

That way she could at least be in the same room as Velvet and not feel like at any moment she was going to have a knife lodged in her spine. Or she could hear a question and not break down.

All those options were what was drastically making this entire thing easier. But one thing stopped her. Well two things... two people she knew were still sitting outside. She knew they wouldn't budge for long. At most just to go to the bathroom... but return right away.

' _UGGHHHH! What do they see!? Cinder is right! I'm nothing more than a useless bitch! I have everything I could want to kill myself... but I can't! Why!?_ ' Ruby screamed internally as she walked over to the wall that separated the rest of the room from the small bathroom they had and she slammed her head into the wall.

As she pulled back she brought her head into the wall once again. She couldn't believe that this for whatever reason was helping her. She knew that it shouldn't. But it was.

' _A little bit more! Then I can fucking do it!_ ' Ruby yelled internally as she pulled back. She could see a small trail of red on the wall, as she could feel it seep into her eye. The moist red liquid as she looked away from the wall. And began to walk back towards the bed. She couldn't stand this. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, but she knew she could continue her pacing. Until they found a way to coax her out. Not that she was going to make it easy.

Even though it wasn't her choice, she had to figure this out on her own. It was something that was so simple... and yet it was causing her so much pain.

Reaching up with her hoodie sleeve clutched tightly in her hand she began to wipe away the blood. She knew it wasn't that bad. Just she had to find a way to get through this.

* * *

_Ruby clutched her father's shirt again and began to shake him. She knew it was going to be a matter of time till he woke up. She knew that once he woke up everything was going to be better. The room was getting chilly, she still didn't understand how to set a fire so Yang and her dad would be perfectly warm. She was still curious as to what had happened._

_The sea of red on the floor was making it hard for her to recognise anything. It had been the best measure of time she had. The clock on the wall was already hard for her to read. The analogue face was some what a mystery for her._

_All she knew was the little hand meant what hour it was, she still couldn't remember what the longer of the two meant. As she looked up her dad, deciding to give up for now. She was feeling her stomach rumble now. She had no idea where her dad and sister had hidden her cookies. She was feeling hungry... but she couldn't eat what was on the stove in the large pot. Just because she couldn't reach the pot, and her dad had reminded her that even if she got a chair, she shouldn't try and reach the stove._

" _Come on Daddy. My tummy hurts... and I'm hungry... please Daddy?" Ruby asked as she stood up. Already wanting to see if there was any food left in the house. She was hungry and knew there was bound to be last one morsel left of food in the house._

_There just had to be. Ruby quickly walked into the kitchen and began to open the cupboards. As she stared into the nearly empty cupboards she frowned as her stomach began to rumble as loud as it could. She knew that she needed to get something to eat, and maybe that would stop the small pains in her stomach._

_Reaching into the cupboard Ruby pulled out a lone, small, potato. Barely even a mouthful to an adult. Frowning as she walked back into the living room taking a seat next to her dad. Ruby began to sniff the air. She knew something must have gone off, but she couldn't find where._

'I suppose I should save them some... I have no idea how long it will be till Daddy goes to the shops again. _' Ruby thought as she attempted to break the potato in her hands. She had no idea how hard it was going to be._

" _Yang... can you please wake up... Daddy won't trust me with a knife... and Daddy won't get up... I'm hungry..." Ruby called out, towards her sister, laying on her side. After a few minutes when no response came Ruby turned to the potato. "I guess I'll just take a bite... leave the rest for you guys." Ruby muttered taking a tiny bite from the small tuber._

_As she began to crawl towards her blonde sister she placed the remaining food next to Yang, on the small pile that had begun to form. Ruby crawled back towards her dad, and wrapped her hands around her dad's shirt and begun to shake him. She could hear some knocking at the door, and knew to stay well enough away._

_Her Mom trying to get in again. That is all this was. Another ploy. One that was going to fail._

_Ruby quickly raised Tai's arm and crawled under it. Using his body to act as a shield. She could hear some shuffling around outside. She already knew she can't be seen from the window. Even if they did go down to the bottom of the blind that was pulled down. She knew her Dad's_ sleeping _body would block her out._

_She could just make out a slight static followed by some muffled speaking. She couldn't make any of it out. But the sound of something hitting the front door was enough for her to quickly leave her mock hiding place to grab her book and run towards the safe hole where Yang had told her to hide when her mother was there._

_Quickly running up the stairs Ruby flew into Yang's room and opened the wardrobe, she began to crawl in when she heard wood splintering. She knew the door gave in but she had to crawl into the hole and make sure she was safe. Yang would want that... no matter what Ruby always knew that Yang wanted her safe._

_Once she was inside Ruby grabbed the grate and lightly brought it back into place. She didn't want to run the risk. She knew she could get through this._

_After a few minutes, Ruby could hear the door finally breaking, and multiple by the sounds of it people walking in. Ruby closed her eyes tight and clasped her hands over her ears. She didn't want to hear her mother's voice._

_She tried to think of something to distract herself until her mother would leave again. That was when she remembered the book resting next to her._

_Quickly opening to her favourite story, one about a girl going to visit her grandmother. One no matter how many times Yang had read to her she never got bored of. As Ruby began to read the words she knew, she could hear some carefully placed footsteps. Like someone didn't want to get caught._

" _Hello? Police... if anyone is here... please come out." Ruby heard causing her to look from her book. Ruby knew it wasn't her Mom, or any of her Mom's friends. She remembered them saying she hated the police and would never pretend to be one. Ruby closed her book. Picking it up as she crawled back towards the grate._

_Grasping the grate she began to move it out. Once she began to crawl out she could hear more footsteps as she opened the wardrobe door. The book she was holding she clutched tightly to her chest. She could see a black haired man in a blue uniform she remembered her dad talking to a few times. Some of the times when they thought she was asleep but she just couldn't fall asleep._

" _Can you wake up my Daddy and big sister? My Mommy got into a fight with them and they just fell asleep in some ketchup... please can you wake them up?" Ruby asked, she could see something strange in the man's eyes. Ruby couldn't place what it was._

" _Hey, Ruby... you may not know me. My name is Qrow, I'm a friend of your Daddy. Just come with me... we'll try and wake your Daddy up. Just come here." The man spoke calmly as Ruby looked at him. "I tried reading to them... but they still wouldn't... they felt cold..." Ruby continued as the man frowned, if just for a second. But Ruby recognised it._

" _Please. I've been trying for a few days... but Daddy won't wake up... I thought it was because he was hungry... but I gave him and Yang all the food I was allowed to get to... and they haven't eaten any... but I'm really hungry... and Daddy says it is mean to take something you gave to someone else." Ruby spoke again as she clutched the book to her chest tighter._

_She didn't like the look the man in front of her... not that she didn't trust him. She just didn't like that frown. "Ruby... just come here. I'll take you to the station and we can get something to eat. Tai told me you like_ _c_ _hicken_ _n_ _uggets. We can get some." Qrow stated as Ruby took small steps towards him._

_Quickly holding his arms, as wide as he could to show he meant no harm, Ruby walked into them. Qrow picked her up and stood up. "Yang won't be in trouble will she? She didn't make her room messy. Mommy did when she was looking for me." Ruby asked as Qrow quickly left the room. He could feel her small arms and the book press into him as he began to walk down the stairs._

" _I promise she won't be in trouble. You can trust me Ruby." Qrow spoke as Ruby could see some other people looking around. Stopping only at the sight of her and Qrow. Before she knew it she was getting placed in the back seat of a comfortable car and being buckled up._

" _Ruby, this may sound strange. But do you know where your Mommy is?" Qrow asked as Ruby just looked at him, confused. "She may be at her friend's house... he lives down by the trains. He gives her that sugar she puts in her nose..." Ruby said as they man nodded. Once he was sure Ruby was secure in her seat he looked at her. "Do you know where by the trains?"_

_To that simple question Ruby could only shake her head. Her mother had always covered her eyes whenever they went. She only knew it was by the trains because she looked outside the large front windows, because Ruby didn't want to look at the other people._

" _I'm sorry... but he also has a lot of other friends that often stay with him. Some look hungry... can you bring them some food as well? Daddy and Yang both say it is important to eat... I don't want them hungry as well." Ruby asked as she began to let her grip on her book slacken._

" _I'll send some people there as well then when I ask someone to go find your Mommy." Qrow said moving out of the way and closing the door._

* * *

Emerald glared at the red haired man as she looked back at the pan in front of her. She wanted to kill the man, but she couldn't. Not that she would loose sleep over it. She needed to get Ruby out of the room. The loud banging in the room was enough to wake Coco and herself.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Coco walking back towards her from the open fridge holding a small plastic package. "This should get her out... she wouldn't again... not with us so close..." Coco said out loud. More so for her own reassurance.

She couldn't think otherwise.

The only saving grace at this minute would be the fact Scarlet was on the far side of the table holding the newest bag of ice between his legs. They knew it was because what would happen if they let him be near her and Emerald.

"Is she still in there?" Coco asked as Weiss walked into the room. Emerald quickly flipped the browning pancakes as she looked back up at Weiss. Both her and Coco were worried about her. "Yeah... and I think she is hitting something against the wall again." Weiss said walking back over to the table.

Emerald turned back to the pan as Coco began to place the slabs of bacon onto the hot black iron pan and the sizzling began to sing to them. As Emerald quickly began to move the pancake from the pan onto a nearby plate.

"I just hope this works..." Emerald said as Coco gently reached next to her and grasped her face. "It needs to. Ruby didn't eat much yesterday... so she needs to eat. When she opens the door, well just bring in a first aid box as well." Coco stated calmly as she looked at the pan and noticed the bacon begin to turn a golden brown.

Quickly turning the pieces of bacon she stared as Emerald flipped the small cake. After a few more minutes they extracted the food from the pans. Before either did anything else, they moved the two plates onto the tray Sun had given them and turned to Weiss. Practically asking their unsung question to which Blake thankfully already asked to Weiss and entered the room holding the green plastic container.

"Remember the ribs cooking is cancelled until Ruby feels better. If she wants to she can join us heading into the town to explore. If not it is just going to be you three here for god knows how long." Blake said as Coco took the box and they quickly begun to walk up the stairs.

Neither wanting to break the silence, just in case they needed to listen. By the sounds of it the silence oddly was the most comforting and most nerve racking. As they reached their door, Coco knocked on the door.

"Ruby... can you open the door? We brought you your favourite." Coco called out, waiting for the first response since the start to come to them.

"We promise it will just be us." Emerald continued the brunette's point. They could just make out some muttering followed by the first real answer Ruby had given them. "Just... don't be mad about the blood..."

Both of them froze as they heard the tell tale sound of the hollow click of the lock. Without saying anything Coco quickly reached for the door and opened it. The breath catching in both Coco's and Emerald's throat as they could see Ruby frantically trying to rub the blood that was starting to seep from a clear injury to her forehead.

Once Emerald was inside Coco turned back to the door and turned the lock. She knew Ruby wouldn't want to be seen like this. Emerald quickly walked over to the dresser and placed the tray on top. As she walked into the bathroom.

Coco knew it was to make sure nothing was missing, as she walked over to Ruby who had begun to pull her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She just ignored the blood that was seeping down her face as her brunette lover placed the box next to her and opened it.

"Sorry I ruined last night." Ruby muttered softly as Emerald walked into the room, handing Coco a damp rag. "It's okay Ruby. It was Scarlet's fault." Emerald spoke as she began to wipe away the dried blood.

Once they were sure that most of the blood was gone, Coco switched to one of the small packages containing what she knew was an alcohol soaked pad. "This may sting Ruby." Coco stated softly ripping the item open. Before Ruby even knew it she felt the thing get dabbed lightly into what must be only a minor thing, but the sting of the alcohol seeping into the cut, didn't bother her that much.

She knew that it was going to be for the best. But what was irking her more was their silence. Almost like the lack of words was doing more damage. She had no idea why it was paining her so. She just knew it was going to pain her a lot more the second that they did.

"Are you holding up alright? You had us worried Ruby..." Emerald began as she looked at the slightly minor injury on Ruby's forehead. Quickly reaching into the box next to her, she began to help the brunette mending their injured lover. They knew it shouldn't take much longer.

"I... I think I am. What about you two? You probably slept like shit." Ruby spoke softly as she felt the cotton getting wrapped around her head. She knew they were exaggerating, but wasn't going to stop them. Even if she was to point it out.

Emerald looked at Ruby and frowned partially. "We slept bad partially because you didn't answer." Emerald said, knowing it was going to hurt Ruby a little, but not nearly as much as it would hurt her if either lied.

"I... I just needed to think. I've just been pacing the entire room all night." Ruby spoke softly as Coco stood up, and Emerald pulled her back a little. She knew that wouldn't help them any, but if Emerald told her the truth, she should respond in kind.

Coco brought the tray over and placed it down. While she wasn't overly sure why this was Ruby's favourite breakfast. By all means pancakes and bacon just seemed so mundane. To the point that even Coco herself got bored of it often.

After a few seconds Ruby's face just seemed to brighten. Like the idea of pancakes and bacon was simply the best thing to Ruby next to her friends and girlfriends. Which in kind brought a smile to her girlfriend's faces. "We figured you were hungry Ruby..." Emerald started as Ruby began to pour some of the thick brown liquid over the tops of the fluffy disks.

"I am... but you guys need to eat too." Ruby said as she began to slice the stack she was given into rough thirds. Before either of the duo that cooked it could rebuttal, Ruby's fork pierced and ripped several chunks. She held the fork out for Coco in front of her.

She didn't want to, but Ruby quickly shook the fork once again. Groaning lightly Coco took the prongs into her mouth as Ruby pulled the fork back, before piercing the same stack she ripped more before handing it to the green haired girl next to her. She knew Emerald may not like making them but would enjoy eating them all the same.

The red eyed woman smiled a bit as she grabbed the fork from Ruby and ate the fluffy disks off it before she collected some of the food for Ruby to eat as well. Once Ruby took the bite she smiled a little as Emerald began to do the same for Coco.

"Did I ever tell you guys why this is my favourite?" Ruby asked, almost so silent that the duo had to strain their hearing. It was a shock to them. Normally Ruby would never volunteer this information short of a near mental collapse.

"My dad would make this for me and Yang every weekend and holiday... and after what my Mom did... I lost that until I started to date you two..." Ruby continued to speak softly as Coco held the fork out for Ruby to take the bite of pancake off it. As Ruby leaned forward to take the bite she smiled at the taste. Just as sweet as she loved, but it was different. It always was when Coco and Emerald made this for her. It was always something better.

She carefully chewed the food as Coco began to feed Emerald. "I know it seems stupid and childish... but from when I was four... till fifteen. This was one of the few untainted things from my past." Ruby couldn't believe she volunteering so much at this point. It made no sense to her... but she knew they wouldn't speak about it.

"When people look... they don't see me as me. Largely they see a timid girl with an irrational fear of new women, or sole survivor of her mother's brutal killing and feeding of her family. They just never seem to get... I'm just someone who is nearly eighteen... who nearly folds in on herself from a nightmarish past that she tries to keep some fond memories of people by eating something so simple." Ruby finished her story taking up a piece of bacon that she took a bite from.

She figured they wouldn't get what she meant. She was even having an issue with what she meant. But the meaning didn't change. That was all that mattered. Was that they understood that they meant just as much to her, as her dad or sister.

Glancing towards the analogue clock Ruby swallowed the piece she was chewing. "Hey Em... aren't you doing the ribs thing today? I only ask because it is seven and you said once it takes eight hours for you to make ribs like your Mom showed you." Ruby said wanting to change the subject really. She knew she most likely already ruined at least one person's trip because of her episode last night. Which was already doing terrible things to her mind... but she didn't want to ruin everyone else's time.

"That's cancelled unless you are feeling better. The rest decided to go into town if we aren't. And if we are, I only need to dry rub the ribs then put them in a smoker. that's about it." Emerald said as Ruby smiled.

"I don't want to ruin this trip any more than I already have... plus... it would be fun to see how it goes. I picture Sun's would be really tangy but sweet... Ren's would be mild... I know yours will be perfect." Ruby said trying to egg the ebony skinned woman on. Knowing it wouldn't take much.

"And if you win... I'll put on that collar you love seeing me wear for the rest of the trip... won't even hide it like I normally would." Ruby continued and could see a glint develop in Emerald's and Coco's eyes. Almost like they both wanted that just as much as the other. But that is when Coco stepped in. "But if you lose... I get Ruby... and you get wound up"

"Easy deal you two... now let's finish this so I can go tell Ren and Sun it is on. Maybe even send people into town to get some things... I doubt Weiss would have this place stocked with mace... and I'm not substituting it with nutmeg again... it always just lacks that kick when I do." Emerald said as Ruby smiled.

' _I may still be able to salvage this trip._ ' Ruby thought as Emerald fed her another bite of the delicious pancake.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Chapter 9:

Ruby smiled as Coco pulled her into her lap as they watched the trio forming placing the items into what they were using. She was a little curious as to why Emerald was the only person to not use the grill right away, but she knew that it was all intentionally done.

Glancing at Sun, Ruby could see a pillar of fire erupt from the grill as he casually lowered the lid. Ruby just smiled as she could hear some laughter followed by the sound of something like glass shattering.

Unsure of where it was coming from but there was the unmistakeable shout from Reese saying she needed some help. Ruby began to move back a bit more, as she quickly wrapped her arms around Coco's neck. This is what she wanted. This relaxation was what she needed with what everything seemed to be coming crashing down around her. Much like the glass window Ruby knew Reese had something to do with.

As she closed her eyes, she took a deep breath wanting to just take in the smell of Coco's shampoo. She always adored the smell, and was glad that they could at least share some time in the shower. Even though she knew that Weiss was angry at the length of the shower. Ruby knew however that Weiss would never say anything, partially because Weiss knew deep down what they were doing.

"I forgot to ask... you didn't hurt Scarlet did you?" Ruby asked softly as Coco just let out a bark of laughter. As she moved back a little to look at Ruby. "I only got one hit on him... Weiss and Blake hurt him a lot more. I was more so concerned about you." Coco whispered as Ruby began to frown.

As Ruby's frown deepened, Coco quickly stole a chaste kiss. As she pulled back she could see Ruby's frown deepen more forming into a pout. "Don't change the subject Coco... we already had some fun today. No more until later." Ruby began as she puff her cheeks out. Like she wanted Coco to take her seriously.

"I'm not going to apologise to him. He needed to know there are just some things you don't ask. He is fine anyway. All he needed was a few stitches... didn't even cause that... that I think was Weiss." Coco continued as Ruby quickly glanced over her shoulder as if trying to find the woman to verify Coco's story.

As she looked around to try and find the white hair of her friend she felt Coco lightly grabbing her chin tilting her back around to be looking into Coco's eyes. "Weiss probably went to go make sure the damage to this place wasn't much... I mean you know how Reese gets when she is cramped up. And she has her friends with her... so she is going to do some far stupider things. Especially seeing as Pyrrha was with us." Coco stated as Ruby finally noticed the lack of Pyrrha being around them.

She couldn't believe she missed Pyrrha leaving. Just because of how she knew Pyrrha had a tendency to not leave Reese alone for long when there were people around that would encourage her like that.

"Doesn't change the fact... he didn't know better... just telling him would have been enough." Ruby continued as she noticed Emerald walking over towards the juice Sun had left and began to talk to him. "Do you want to go do something else? Emerald is going to be busy... like... we can go skinny dipping... or reading in the library naked... or try that sauna out..." Ruby asked as Coco just smiled.

Without saying anything Coco reached up and began to move the bandage away from Ruby's head to look at what became of their quick patch and smiled at the small cut. Almost paper thin. "The cut isn't deep... but I think you may have some sort of head trauma. You aren't normally this horny." Coco spoke as Ruby pouted.

"We don't have to be naked... but I mean... we could be alone... then what?" Ruby asked as she took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "And to be fair... I did smack my head hard and for a while." Ruby continued as Coco began to move her hand down and gently rested her hand next to her own as Ruby pouted again and began to push her bust closer to Coco.

Shaking her head a little at what was happening as she spoke up, "Okay... I wouldn't mind checking the sauna out... plus it would most likely be too hot for us to do anything... and if we do do something, we won't be caught as easily." Coco whispered as Ruby smiled brightly. Without saying anything Ruby hopped off and began to walk towards the door as Coco just began to shake her head again. "Go get changed... I just need to tell Em where we'll be. Don't want her to worry." Coco began as she Ruby began to run off into the house.

Smiling as she began to walk towards the trio as Ren stood by his grill, the meat still on the side as Coco rounded to face all three of them. "Right well Em... Ruby may have brain damage... but she is also really horny because of it... and we are going to the sauna... so... have fun out here in the cold..." Coco taunted as she quickly followed after Ruby, like her ass was on fire.

Frowning as she watched the brunette she loved walked back into the house. Crossing her arms as she looked towards Sun and spoke, "Damn it... but I get to kick your asses... but they are going to have fun times... but I want my prize from Ruby..." Emerald spoke as Sun began to snicker at her plight. As the vein developed in her forehead at the blonde's actions Ren just shook his head.

"Don't feed into it. Nora does the same thing... just... on a larger, sometimes body harming scale." Ren spoke causing the two pairs of eyes to fall onto him. "Just... keep her away from any source of heat that can heat up a branding iron..." Ren spoke as he turned around and began to place the racks of ribs onto it.

"Okay... you need to explain that one..." Sun said as Ren shrugged his shoulders. "Em wasn't the only one that got an ultimatum... I get branded or sleep. And everyone knows Weiss made you one too. We just don't know what." Ren continued as he closed the lid of the grill.

Emerald raised an eyebrow as she looked at Sun. "I can be on top... or get edged... and for some reason she even threw in an outcome if all three of us draw... and... I do not want that." Sun said shaking at the thought of what Weiss made him agree to. But the sight of Emerald laughing. "Always knew you were a bottom. But come on... let's go find something to do. Remember... no one is to come here unless the remaining two people are here." Emerald got out as the two men shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

Reese frowned as she walked out of the sauna letting out a groan as she covered her eyes. "Come on guys... I thought we agreed... clothes in the common areas. Come on..." Reese spoke as she began to walk towards where the excited red haired woman was waiting.

Pyrrha was blushing as Reese walked into her. Quickly wrapping her arms around Pyrrha and burying her head into the red head's shoulder. As she began to direct Pyrrha's face away from the door that was opening followed by Coco just as quickly falling out of the door.

"I swear this was not my idea! I think Ruby may have some head trauma." Coco got out as Pyrrha raised an eyebrow that soon lowered at the sight of Ruby walking out of the room, holding a towel wrapped around her. Looking timid as always looking towards Reese, blushing.

That was when Pyrrha was able to connect the dots. "Where you guys..." Pyrrha asked as she felt Reese nod her head. "Sorry Reese... what is with the bandage wrapped around your arm?" Ruby asked as she began to help Coco up, while keeping the towel wrapped around her.

"Clothes on first! Or I swear I'm telling Weiss you broke the one rule we agreed on!" Reese continued to yell as Pyrrha began to lightly giggle. "We're decent. Ruby I think you should probably go back in and put your swimsuit on..." Coco stated as she began to walk towards the pool and began to just dangle her legs in the colder water.

Ruby frowned as she walked back into the room, and closed the door. After a few minutes Ruby walked out. She looked at Reese and Pyrrha quickly looked over to see Ruby joining Coco in just dipping her legs in the pool. "So your turn Reese... what gives?" Coco asked as Reese looked up into Pyrrha's eyes as she nodded.

"I may have... possibly been part of a group that figured out that you _can_ modify a skateboard to do a drop in from a shed roof. It does not mean you should. And I may have sprained my wrist... and elbow... and got some shallow looking cuts. Ice really hurts" Reese said looking towards the sauna and back to Pyrrha. "How good is it by the way? Not the whole... threesome almost whenever you want... Pyrrha has made that painfully clear... I mean the sauna sex." Reese asked as Pyrrha blushed, and Ruby fell into the pool as she gasped.

"It was alright. Like... we didn't get far. I mean... some grinding... some groping. Which sucks. Ruby is really skilled with her ton-" Coco got out as Ruby grabbed her hand and pulled her into the pool.

Ruby began to pull herself up when she began to gasp as Reese began to snicker at her. Looking towards the butt that she loved Coco lightly smacked Ruby as she laid back in the pool. Just floating as she spoke up. "I deserved that. Ruby is very sensitive about that thing. But it is really too hot in there to do anything fun. Like if you try I suppose you could, but it would be a lot less fun."

Walking over to the hot tub Ruby climbed in. Disengaging from her hug with Reese and joined Ruby in the hot tub. As she slid in she could see Reese debating if she should join her red haired girlfriend, or if she should go into the sauna. Hoping that Pyrrha would join her.

Sighing Reese walked over and slipped in next to Pyrrha. "So Ruby... not to seem mean... or invoke the wrath of... well... everyone. I am a little curious... and feel free to tell me to fuck off, after some light research I found out your Mom is alive... do you talk to her?" Reese asked, getting ready to jump out in case Coco got mad.

Not that Reese would have blamed her. Just the sight of Ruby looking down taking some deep breaths was making her want to join in. Grabbing the edge, getting ready to quickly swap from the pool to the hot tub, so she could strangle the teal haired woman easier.

That was until Ruby said a single word. It wasn't much to most, but to Coco it meant a lot. That Ruby was at least a little okay to talk. Almost like she was holding Coco back.

"No"

Reese looked up and could see Ruby pulling her knees to her chest. As she began to take some deep breaths. "Ruby... you didn't need to tell me anything. Most of the time I don't even know when to say no let alone shut up." Reese stated as Ruby looked up a little. Just in time to see Coco climbing into the hot tub.

"It isn't that she is incapable of talking about it." Coco said as she wrapped her arm around Ruby to try and make it easier for Ruby so she wouldn't break down again. "It is just the memories..." Ruby continued as she pressed her knees into her chest as she tried to bury her face into them. She couldn't believe that it seemed that when she was having fun, that someone would trudge up some memory she didn't even want to pay a second's thought towards.

Ruby took a breath as she looked towards Reese. She could see Reese looked terrible for even asking, and Pyrrha looked slightly angry at Reese for asking the question. Like she wanted to hit Reese and comfort Ruby.

"Want me to tell her Little Gem?" Coco asked as Ruby nodded. Trying to hold back the tears that she knew wanted to be ushered free. But she could let them. She had to hold back. "She tries to get Ruby a number of times, but Ruby never responds. Anytime a letter comes, she opens it, reads it and tosses it in the bin." Coco said as Reese just looked down again.

"Yeah... I feel like a mega bitch now. I'm so sorry Ruby."

Ruby said nothing as she quickly moved into Coco's lap and pressed her head into the brunette's shoulder. She didn't want to be alone, and knew that if she was on Coco's lap, she wouldn't be. Coco wasn't going to leave her. All it would take was this simple action. Then she would be set.

* * *

_Ruby had no idea why she was even in this office. She did nothing wrong. All she did was nothing during class, something that she knew he knew she would. But here she sat in front of the silver haired man. As she pulled her knees to her chest as the man just placed the phone on the receiver. She just knew what was going to happen next._

_Same place it always did. Her getting sent to spend the rest of the day with Blake's Mom again. Just because they promised to look after Ruby until that friend of her dad could find a place for her. She didn't care what he meant. She just had no idea how she was meant to do anything now. Her life was ruined._

_Without looking up, the silver haired principal stood up from his desk and walked around, grabbing the thermos. Taking the lid off, he began to unscrew it as he took a seat next to Ruby. As he poured some of the brown liquid into the lid and held it out for Ruby._

" _Do you want some hot cocoa? I personally can't get enough of this stuff. It is stuff I get sent from England. Do you know where that is?" The man asked Ruby grasped the lid and took a sip. She actually enjoyed the taste but handed it back to the man. As Ozpin took the lid back, he could see Ruby nod._

" _I'm not going to pretend to know what you are going through. Just know... I along with every teacher here will be there for you. Along with Mrs and Mr Belladonna." He continued as he noticed some small tears slipping from the first grader's face._

_Quickly replacing the cap as he rested the thermos down, he reached next to him to pull some tissues out of the box and rub them away before covering her nose. Knowing what he wanted Ruby quickly blew her nose. After a few minutes, the man dropped the tissue into a small waste basket next to him._

_Taking the seat again, he held the lid back towards Ruby. Shaking her head as she just stared forward at a spot on the floor. But a question was burning on Ruby's mind, and people always seemed to avoid her question._

" _Why did my Mommy kill them?" Ruby asked. Something that Ozpin could figure was probably the most she had said in days. That much was made clear from the way her voice croaked at the strain of being used._

" _I wish I could tell you. But truthfully... I don't know." Ozpin spoke as Ruby looked at him. This had been the most anyone had answered her question but it just raised more. She knew this man was super smart. And yet he didn't even know._

_Without saying anything Ruby looked back towards the spot she had been staring at. "This is where what I'm going to say will confuse you more. And it is a hard thing, even I have trouble... but let go of it. Don't think about what Summer did or even why. Keeping this will only do harm." As Ozpin said that there was a soft knock on the door._

_As he stood up and walked towards it Ruby looked up and stared at him as the door opened to reveal the raven haired woman that Ruby had secretly not wanted to see. Though she knew that she would never see who she wanted to. She would never hear her stories being read to her in the same manner. She couldn't be herself any more._

_And while she may never say that openly to Blake's parents... but she felt like they knew that deep down that they could never replace her Dad or sister._

" _Ruby... are you alright?" The soft motherly figure asked as Ruby violently shook her head_ _from_ _side to side. "It is alright Mrs Belladonna. She just needs some more time. I can give you a number for a friend of mine who is a child psychologist." Ozpin said standing up as he simultaneously reached down and picked up the thermos._

" _That would be nice to have..." The short haired woman spoke as the man turned towards Ruby. "Here Ruby. Take the rest. Mrs Goodwitch would be cross if I drank all of this." Ozpin said as he handed the girl the thermos and the lid to the small girl._

" _Thank you Mr Ozpin."_

* * *

Ruby groaned as she laid back, resting her head on the green haired woman's bosom. She was surprised at a few things that seemed to happen that day. The first being that no one told Emerald, about Reese's question and her near breakdown. The second being was all the ribs. She knew Emerald's were going to be good. But all the food in general was a shock... but a welcome shock.

Coco let out a light groan as she rested her head on Ruby's lap. "Em... babe... no more food... you totally won my vote by the way." Coco got out as she began to weave her fingers into Ruby's as she felt Emerald's eyes stare down at her.

"I didn't have it before?" Emerald asked as she began to rub Coco's leg. "You know I don't like spicy food. And it was close... Sun's was really could... so tender..." Coco clarified as Emerald just looked at her.

Shaking her head as she began to move her hand away from Coco and moved her hands around Ruby's waist. As if she was trying to infuriate Coco. Almost like she was trying to punish the brunette for her lack of support.

"To be fair Em... Sun's were great. Why don't you use a sauce or something?" Ruby asked as Emerald quickly let go and began to inch her way out from the small dog pile she had become the bottom of.

"Because. That is how you ruin proper barbecue. Dry rubs and smoke are all you need. Did I not have your support?" Emerald asked as Ruby looked up at her. "Nah... I would have voted for you... just making an observation." Ruby stated as she closed her eyes and began to work in tandem with Coco so Ruby could lay on Emerald's lap.

Rolling her eyes as she let Ruby get comfortable, when Blake walked into the room began to chuckle to herself. "This is hilarious. It is literally a three way tie." Blake stated when Emerald spoke up. "But... there were thirteen people voting."

"Ruby's vote was null and void... something she agreed to. She would have voted for you regardless... so it wouldn't be fair." Blake said as Sun clearly deflated at that news. Emerald looked at Coco who had a snickering look on her face. "Yeah... you are not going to have fun later... you lost."

"But... no one won... so I didn't lose." Emerald said as Ruby looked up at her again. "I'll wear the thing... but you still lost... so you are going to need to go through the punishment. It is only fair." Ruby stated as Emerald began to frown. Something that picked up as soon as she thought of Ruby wearing that collar.

"I get to cover it up though." Ruby said leaning up a little as she used her free hand to grab around Emerald's neck and lowered her to press her lips into the green haired woman's. Smirking at the feeling of Ruby being this forward.

Pulling back Emerald smiled as she laid back fully. "I think you may be right Coco... Ruby does seem a bit more up front... I like it. But she may have a concussion." Emerald stated as Ruby began to pout at the lack of contact from Emerald's lips on her own.

"No... you three are in trouble. You are to stay here until everyone else has gone to bed." Weiss stated calmly as she got comfortable on Sun's lap. The pout on his face was ever present. Almost as if he was dreading what was to happen. It was something Emerald found laughable.

"Why... what happened? I don't remember doing anything worthy to get punished... unless this is an early birthday present." Emerald spoke as Reese let out a loud groan. "Ruby and Coco were banging in the sauna... like I swear if I didn't know better, I'd swear I walked into a porno." Reese spoke as she looked towards Emerald.

Raising an eyebrow, the red eyed girl looked at her girlfriends and smiled a little. A smile that grew as Coco looked at her and shrugged her shoulders. "She was practically giving me a lap dance... and you know how cute her ass is... Reese just beaver dammed us. So you should be mad at Reese." Coco spoke as Emerald just shrugged her shoulders.

"But Weiss... I'm sleepy. I was up all night." Ruby whined out as Weiss rolled her eyes. "Fine... but follow the rules. Or I swear, I'm separating you three into different rooms and locking them." Weiss demanded as the trio picked up and quickly left the room.

As Weiss began to shake her head as the door to the living room close. Taking a deep breath as she felt Sun's hand holding her tight around the waist. "You do know they are going to do something just as brash. Like that time when Coco was in her senior year and they got caught in the bathroom..." Blake said as she took a seat holding a small tablet like device.

"I can try can't I?" Weiss asked as she lightly hit Sun's hand. She was still mad that he had lost in her eyes. That is until she punished him. "I wouldn't... that would be like Neptune trying to become straight." Blake continued flicking her finger across the screen when a loud 'hey' came from the blue haired man across the room.

"I am straight." The man yelled out as the room began to laugh. "Point taken Blake. But I mean... I still need to try." Weiss continued as Neptune coughed loudly. "Guys... you are aware I am straight."

"We won't judge Nep... I mean... like half of us are at least a little gay." Blake continued as they began to flick to a new page. Enjoying the way the blue haired man crossed his arms and began to grumble under his breath which caused her to chuckle a little.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Chapter 10:

Ruby yawned into her hand as she began to walk down the stairs. She was tired after what her and Coco did last night. As she walked into the kitchen she could see some of her friends sitting at the table.

Yawning as she went to the open cupboard and grabbed a bowl and began to walk towards the table. Rubbing her eyes as she got comfortable in her seat as Blake moved the box of cereal closer towards the smaller girl.

Stretching over to pour some of the cereal into the bowl, quickly looking around for the milk when she heard the door to the living room open. She was curious as to who it was... that was until she could see Coco walking in stretching.

"So did you guys sleep well? Because I slept great." Coco asked as she took one of the free seats. "We heard... Coco... we heard. You three were really loud." Pyrrha stated, blushing as Reese began to laugh.

Ruby blushed a dark shade as she began to sputter while having a spoonful of cereal, falling into her bowl as Sun began to snicker himself. "Relax. Pyrrha is exaggerating. You weren't that loud. I mean I'm sure the closest neighbours twenty five miles away didn't hear." Blake spoke causing Ruby to blush a darker shade as she began to lightly smack her friend's arm.

"Calm down Ruby. This isn't the first time we've heard you guys." Blake laughed out as she rested the book on the table when she turned to face Ruby. It was almost like she was just doing it to bide time to be polite and not leave the table. Something that Ruby knew very well would have been true.

She clearly didn't like being there at that moment for whatever reason. "Sounds about right... but I still slept great. So what's the plan for later?" Coco asked as she grabbed the spoon from Ruby's bowl and began to take a bite of the cereal that Ruby was letting get milk logged.

Turning back to her cereal, Ruby frowned at the sight of Coco eating her cereal. Like she had just smacked Ruby in the face. Opening her mouth to scold her girlfriend who was scooping up another spoonful of the delicious cereal was met with Coco placing the spoon directly into her mouth, closing it in the process causing Ruby to pout.

Pulling the spoon out laughing as Ruby began to chew the food graciously offered to her by Coco, was met with her crossing her arms in a form of protest. "Don't let the pumpkin marshmallow flakes get ruined from soaking up milk... that just makes them nasty. Otherwise I'll need to feed you like a baby." Coco put forward as she scooped up another spoon as Ruby just looked at her.

"You wouldn't..." Ruby muttered as Coco just smirked. "Here comes the train... open up the tunnel..." Coco taunted as Ruby glared harsher at the taunting as she opened her mouth letting the brunette place the spoonful into her mouth.

She knew that Coco would continue to smash the spoon into her face until she did. "Okay? Now stop it please... and go untie Em." Ruby asked as her brunette girlfriend just smiled. "Fine. But first, I ask again, what is the plan for the day?" Coco stated as she handed the spoon back to Ruby.

"Weiss and I plan to tour the town." Blake spoke as Pyrrha just smiled. "I plan to go clothes shopping with Neptune." Pyrrha finished as Coco picked up at the mention of one of her favourite activities.

Turning towards Ruby, the small brunette noticed the smile growing on Coco's lips as mirth filled her eyes. Almost like she was waiting for some sort of permission from Ruby. She knew that it didn't matter, but it still made her heart flutter at the idea of Coco wanting permission. "Sure you can go with them... I'll go and spend time with Blake and Weiss then. Now go untie Em... I don't know how to undo those knots." Ruby spoke, pouting as she could see Coco just rolling her eyes at the idea.

"Fine. But don't tell Em... I kind of want to see her angrily horny." Coco spoke as the rest began to laugh a little as Ruby pouted. "That's mean." Ruby knew Coco would still continue it and try to keep Ruby from telling their green haired girlfriend the truth of where they would be all day. For whatever reason that just seemed to be one of the dumb options.

"Where is the Ruby from last night? You know the one that gave a lap dance to a very irritated Em?" Coco asked rhetorically as she began to walk out of the room.

Turning back to the bowl in front of her, Ruby began to pout as she looked at the soggy mess of cereal that stared back at her. In a taunting manner that caused Ruby to groan lightly. "No one tells her about the cereal. She can't know she was right about it. I'll never hear the end of it if she does." Ruby stated softly, being sure to look around as she grabbed the bowl and walked towards the sink so she could pour the gruel mixture into the disposal.

Flipping the switch she smiled at the sound of the teeth tearing what remained of her food, as she placed her dishes into the dishwasher. Once she was done, she stood up and finally noticed the lack of Weiss.

"Hey Blake... where is Weiss?" Ruby asked walking back over to the table after she flipped the switch for the disposal again. "She said she needed to make some phone calls. My money's on that she needed to get some people to fix the window Reese broke yesterday." Blake calmly said as Reese glared at her half heartedly.

"It was the shed window. And I said I'd pay it off eventually." Reese spoke pouting as she rested her head on the table causing Ruby to giggle a little. "How did you break a shed window?" Ruby asked taking her seat as the blue haired man began to snicker at some memory.

"Might as well show her the video Nep... showed everyone else."

* * *

_Ruby pouted as she rested her head against the car window. She knew what was going to happen now. She would have just loved it if she was able to stay with Blake's family but didn't understand why she had to move across town again._

_She knew that the raven haired man was desperately trying to find her a place inside the same incatchment area so she wouldn't need to start over again trying to find new friends. Something that she was finding harder and harder as more and more was revealed to her._

_The only upside was the lunch he always got her before they went and finished the journey to_ _wherever_ _the new place was. It never mattered where she went. The places all where the same. They just saw her as a source money._

_As she witnessed the scenery just falling behind as she continued to look outside the window. She knew it was going to be tense after the last place she was located. She knew he was just trying to figure out how he was meant to apologise._

_Looking away from the window, Ruby turned to the book, resting between the cast on her right arm and her chest. She knew the burns on her hand she knew he was furious at, but Ruby had to save the book. No matter how dumb she seemed for doing it. She wasn't going to let Yang's last gift get destroyed. Especially not from such_ _a_ _vile man like Mr. Torchwick._

_Just barely making out the mirror ahead of her getting shifted a little, she could hear the man driving them speak. "I'm sorry Ruby. I'm trying to find the right place for you. But... this house is the last one in the area that would let you go to the same school." The man started, causing Ruby to look up from her book cover._

" _But, she is considered the best thing to ever enter the system. She has three children she is looking after now. They are older, but they all are doing leagues better than people older than them. She actually even raised a teacher of your that was in the system just like you." The man continued to try and ease the small girl a little more._

_She knew that it was hard for him. And he had even changed career so he could stay close to her and help her throughout the case. She knew he was doing a lot to help her... but she also knew that he knew how difficult it was for her._

" _That's good." Ruby mumbled softly as she went back to looking out the window. She really didn't want to talk more about this. She would rather just think about how bad this new place would be._

" _So, what would you like to eat Ruby? Anywhere you want." Qrow asked as he noticed the girl slowly attempt to roll over, further away from the man. Almost as if she wanted to roll out of the car._

_As the journey just seemed to drag on, with no answer in sight from the recently turned second grader. He wasn't sure if it was from the anniversary coming up, or from what that man who he hopes gets the book thrown at him hard._

" _Tell you what Ruby, my sister has a small restaurant around here. We can go there." Qrow said causing Ruby to finally pry her gaze from the outside to look at the man. This had been the first mention of a sister from him. It was a surprise from the simple fact that normally he would tell her something like this as a way to get her to open up a little._

" _I can probably guess your question Ruby. My sister and me constantly fight. We always have." Qrow spoke as he began to crane his neck as if trying to look for something. Quickly signalling as he began to spin the wheel, Ruby spoke up. "You mean my sister and I..."_

_Smiling a little as he began to park the car outside a small building Ruby had no idea what it was meant to be. But she recognised the smell. She vaguely remembered a friend of her dad bringing over food that smelt like that. She just couldn't remember why his father's friend was there._

" _I guess you reading that book all the time is a good thing. But I'm not overly fond of grammar rules. But come on, let's go get something to eat." Qrow said quickly opening his door before walking to the door on the other side of the seat Ruby was on, and opened it up for her._

_Unbuckling her_ _seatbelt_ _Ruby leaned down and slid the book she was clutching under the seat in front of her before she began to move towards the older man. As she exited the car, and placed her feet securely on the ground she held her uninjured hand out for the man to take._

_Grasping the small hand they began to walk into the small building. She could just see the woman leaning on the counter. As Ruby looked at the raven haired woman Ruby quickly let go of the man's hand and hid behind his leg. As he began to walk a little closer, Ruby began to tug at his pants trying to get him away from the_ _horrifying_ _woman._

" _Qrow, if you came to be a pr-" the woman started when she noticed the small girl behind her brother's legs. "Holy shi-"_

" _Try not to swear Raven. And not to bring up you know who..." Qrow stated calmly as the woman rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked_ _exhaustively_ _. Almost like that one conversation exhausted her to a new degree._

" _We came here to eat Raven, nothing more."_

* * *

Ruby smiled as she walked into what was always her favourite type of store. She knew that despite what Weiss, and even sometimes Blake, would try and tell her that the stores were terrible for one's health. Not that Ruby cared. She would continue to appreciate them till she died. Something she knew the second she got back to her life with _Salem;_ how that name just seemed to cause bile to rise up; her life probably would end.

After all She did not only skip school and she just knew that Salem would find something else to try and punish her. The only difference as to what had happened with Scarlet's question was... there would be no one to hold her hands back. Just that if that vile white haired woman caught her, she would wish she was able to go through with it.

But those thoughts she had to push from her mind. Now, she just wants to spend time in a bakery with some friends that she hadn't had decent time to spend with them by themselves. Normally someone would be there with them. For now however the trio took a seat.

As they began to get comfortable, Ruby could see the way the duo across from her just taking in the sight of Ruby's mirth. Something that she knew they hadn't seen normally, but she was always happy in a bakery. She had no idea how, or even why, but she loved spending time in them.

Craning her neck so she can look in the small display case and she could see the kind of treats she loved. Turning back to the duo she began to point towards the display causing Weiss to look at the simple glass window causing Weiss to look down, pinching the bridge of her nose letting out a sigh.

"Seriously Ruby? Cookies?" Weiss asked as Ruby nodded her head. "Shake all you want... Ruby knows what she likes." Blake spoke as a ginger haired woman with twin tails walked over to the table. A small smudge of flour on her face.

"What can I get you guys?" The woman asked as Ruby could see the light blush dusting Blake's face, that just seemed to grow as the woman placed her hand on the onyx haired woman's shoulder. Groaning a little Weiss spoke up to remove the silence. She could understand why Ruby didn't want to answer, she was probably spending the time trying not to have a full on panic attack. But Blake was a different story. "Just two dozen of a mixture of cookies."

The ginger haired woman smiled and walked off, causing Weiss to turn towards Blake. She could see the red dust, as she heard some soft giggling from Ruby. "Oh come on Blake. I thought you were staying out of the dating scene after Arslan." Weiss asked as Blake shrugged her shoulders.

"She is cute... and Arslan moved back five months ago... I think it is time to try again." Blake started as the woman came back and placed a large plate down. Causing Ruby to smile at the mound of delicious cookies piled on top of each other.

Once the woman walked back into some back room, Ruby just let out a sigh of relief. Slowly reaching across the table, Ruby grabbed one of the cookies and smiled. Taking a tentative bite from it, Ruby just relaxed at the taste.

"Blake... wouldn't you just hurt her though? We are only going to be here a few more days..." Ruby spoke in a near whisper. She didn't want to offend Blake, but she also knew that it was going to be loud enough for the two woman across from her hear in the near silent room.

Sighing, and deflating a little as she reached over to the plate and grabbed one of the treats and took a bite from it. She knew that Ruby was right, she often was in these circumstances... but she also knew that if she did try and act on the slight feeling than Weiss would live up to what she made her promise.

"You're right Ruby. But I mean... she is cute... and not everyone gets lucky like you and know your girlfriends since you were little kids." Blake stated as she bit into the cookie again.

Shaking her head at the fact that was the reasoning that won out, Weiss grabbed one of the cookies, as Ruby was reaching for her second one. "Ruby... Coco and Em told us Summer sent you another letter... and we weren't asked to ask this but... what are you going to do? This makes for what... her ninth letter?" Weiss asked as Ruby stopped her bite in the cookie as she began to pull her hoodie up so it was just resting on her nose.

"It is her hundred and eighth letter... once a month since the day I turned nine." Ruby stated softly as she could see her friends pressing their lips into a thin line as they began to think about something. "It doesn't change the fact I'm not going to go... hell once I turn eighteen and I get my inheritance I'm getting a place to call my own and not telling her where I live." Ruby muttered as Weiss just smiled a little.

Not that she was shocked at that one admission. It kind of was what she always said once she started to get the letters. She just wanted to get away, and until she turned eighteen, Summer had to know where she lived.

"Will you ever actually visit her? I mean... she is in there for what five hundred years total? There is no way she is going to get out." Blake asked idly as Ruby shivered a little. "No... you guys don't get what it was like. Hell no one except the police, the jury and judge at her trial... and that psychiatrist Blake's Mom sent me to in the first grade." Ruby muttered as Blake frowned a little. She knew that if anyone except them and her girlfriends asked something like that she would have just caved in on herself.

"Can we please change the subject? I don't want to talk about my Mother... I just want to eat the rest of these cookies, and we can go and go to the various stores Blake likes. And the other ones Weiss wants to..." Ruby asked as she looked at her friends.

"Fine. But... promise us you'll at least contemplate visiting her this time. Even if it was to tell her to stop sending letters because come next month, you will no longer be getting them." Weiss spoke as Ruby nodded. Not that she didn't already consider doing just that... but the sheer idea of doing it was more than enough for her to near break down.

After a few minutes making sure they wouldn't bring the topic up again, Ruby turned back to the cookie. Suddenly it didn't taste as good. Sucking it up, Ruby finished that cookie off and turned back to the stack grabbing her third. Just swallowing the bitter tasting, cardboard feeling cookies. If just the thought of talking to her mother could do this... what would actually seeing her do? That was something Ruby wasn't going to want to find out.

* * *

Sighing as she plopped down on the bed, she was tired and the only upside for the entire day was Emerald was there to talk to her now. The small red tipped brunette had no idea how Coco could shop that long or even own half the clothes that she did.

She knew what Emerald was trying to get her to do, but that wasn't going to happen. Especially after the fact that she ended up having to help Coco carry bags of clothes. She would need to just relax for now. No matter what her green haired girlfriend wanted.

"No Em... too tired... Coco went clothes shopping... how the hell am I meant to do fun times?" Ruby asked as she turned around to look at the ceiling, she really just wanted to have a nap. That was until she heard the door open again.

Without looking she already knew who it was. "Hey, Em... I'm going to start modelling these new outfits I got... let me know if you think." Coco said quickly walking towards the bathroom and closing the door. Shaking her head as she looked towards Ruby and smirked.

"You know what that means... you want to sit up?" Emerald asked as Ruby groaned lightly as she began to sit up. Ready to enjoy the show Coco would give them. It was probably the only upside besides her ebony girlfriend next to her. They both just always loved watching Coco model the various outfits she bought.

Ruby knew that Emerald's favourite part of the modelling would be the hats. When she would walk out of the bathroom wearing nothing but the hat. But Ruby's personal favourite was when Coco would model the panties.

Not that it would end where Emerald would want. Coco told Ruby exactly where she was going to end. Just because she wanted to see how needy Emerald would get. Something that if Coco didn't bribe her with cuddles, she would have told Emerald and maybe save her some misery. But if Ruby was being honest, she was a little curious about how Emerald would react to it all.

Before Ruby could get comfortable fully the door to the bathroom opened, and Coco stood in the door frame. She had on a loose orangeish brown sweater, that stopped just below her hips and went along her front, wrapping around her neck. She gave a quick spin causing both Emerald and Ruby to gasp.

They could see through the sides, and the sight of her nips made Ruby and Emerald feel what she probably intended. Spinning fully, Ruby could see her back and just barely make out the fact Coco wasn't even wearing any panties.

"So what do you two think of this one? I think it may be too short. But I like it... you'll also never believe what the tag called it." Coco asked walking up closer to the bed, making sure to stay just outside of arm's' reach of the two woman on the bed, just salivating at the sight laid before them.

"I like it..." Ruby said her voice breaking a little as Emerald began to cough into her hand, as if she was trying to prevent her own voice from breaking. "What is it called?" Emerald asked enjoying the blush on Ruby's face a little as Coco snickered walking back towards the bathroom. Her hips sashing all the way.

Stopping just shy, as she untied the string holding it to her neck she just glanced over her shoulder. "It is called the Virgin Killer..." Before they could do anything else the top half fell into her waiting arms as she turned to close the door.

Ruby looked over and could just barely make out red covering her face. "Jeez Ruby... blush much?" Emerald asked laughing a little as she began to cough into hand a little.

"People in glasshouses Em... the difference is, I blush over a lot of things... you don't. So it looks cuter on you." Ruby pouted as the door opened to reveal Coco wearing a similar sweater, just in a mint green. "Now, this one I'm not sure about. I think green looks bad on me." Coco stated as she began to push the sweater, just above where it connects just on her hip.

"Oh my god Em... are you sick? You're all red?" Coco asked as Ruby began to snicker a little. "See...?" Ruby asked as she turned back towards Coco. "But you should try on something else... the green one looks good on you." Ruby continued as Coco winked at them before quickly walking into the bathroom.

Coughing into her hand as she quickly saw the door open once more. Coco stood in a dark red one. One that was akin to Ruby's favourite hoodie in colour. "Now this one looks just dreadful... Ruby... do you mind helping me take it off?" Coco asked as Ruby nodded her head fast. Quickly jumping off the bed and to Coco's side.

"Sorry Em... she helped carry the stuff. You'll just have to stay out here." Coco taunted with a wink as she grabbed Ruby's hand and walked into the bathroom causing Emerald to fall onto the bed.

' _She is just taunting me now._ ' Emerald thought as she could hear a distinct 'eep' coming from Ruby in the bathroom. ' _And now they are making out at best._ '


	11. Chapter 11

 

Chapter 11:

Reaching into the small space Ruby had hidden the presents, she smiled as she felt them just under her fingertips. She could see the smiles developing on her girlfriend's faces as she pulled out two boxes. She was actually happy that she could get them something unlike last year. She didn't even care that hunger pains had hit her for a few days while she saved up enough money.

It would be worth it, if she could make them smile. Looking at the long rectangular box wrapped in a green that Ruby personally got reminded of Emerald's dyed hair every time she looked at it. Holding the box out for Coco to take, as Ruby looked at the small cube like box wrapped in a colour that reminded the small woman about the chocolate coloured turtle neck her other girlfriend wore. Without saying anything she quickly held that out to Emerald and kept her eyes down cast.

Without saying anything Coco reached down and pulled the lid of the box off to look at the gift Ruby had gotten her. Gasping as she stared at the black metal bracelet. It was something that she had wanted to get Ruby because of the woman's fascination with roses. The bracelet she knew must have set Ruby back a decent amount. But staring at the roses intertwining their vines as it went to the clasp.

"So you are the... I'm not going to repeat it now... that got the bracelet before I did." Coco said as Ruby just smiled and looked up. "Yeah... I thought it would look pretty with most of your outfits... and I promised myself I'd get you guys something nice this year. And not just a short story each." Ruby said smiling as Coco held her right arm out and the bracelet. As if she was silently asking for the smaller brunette to clasp it onto her wrist.

Reaching up, Ruby quickly latched the bracelet as she looked towards Emerald. "Go on. Open it up Emerald." Ruby said as she began to look towards the green haired woman.

Without saying anything Emerald picked up the lid and smiled at the sight. It was a single heart shaped object with a long silver coloured chain. She was surprised Ruby had ever gotten this. But one question was on her mind. One that was answered when Ruby spoke up. "I made sure it had no nickel." Ruby said as Emerald smiled at her.

"Can you put it on me Ruby?" Emerald asked as Ruby stood up and clambered onto the bed behind the ebony skinned woman and began to grab either part of the chain and clicked the clasp. Smiling at the sight of it.

"How did you know I was allergic to nickel by the way?" Emerald asked leaning back to plant a kiss on Ruby's cheek. That was when she noticed the red dusting Ruby's cheeks as she looked down again. As she muttered, Emerald just smirked. "I don't have some supersonic hearing like Blake. Come on Ruby."

"Promise you won't be mad..." Ruby asked looking up as Emerald laughed a little. "I can't possibly be mad at you Ruby." Emerald said as Coco leaned back resting her head parallel to Emerald's. Both just resting on Ruby's lap enjoying the feeling of Ruby's thighs under them.

"I went into your phone around my birthday to find your dad's number because I saw that locket a while ago and Blake said you were allergic to some metal and I wanted to make sure my present wasn't going to kill you so I asked your dad and he said nickel." Ruby got out in a rush as she took a quick, deep breath.

As the silence in the wake of her confession began to set in, Ruby began to go through the list of possible outcomes from where Ruby invaded her girlfriend's privacy. She didn't want the woman to feel... due to a lack of a better phrase, Ruby had to assume violated. She just bit the inside of her cheek as Emerald stared at her.

Out of all the possible outcomes... there was only one Ruby feared. Emerald leaving her. She didn't want to loose Emerald. Especially over a locket. But the silence was hurting her a little, just like that one possible thing would cause.

That was when she was stupefied when she heard Emerald's laughter. Looking over to the woman, she knew the question was strewn across her face, when the woman responded. "That just explains a lot. Why would you think I would be mad?" Emerald asked as Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. "Because... you always yell at your parents... I thought you would be mad if I talked to them behind your back." Ruby spoke as Emerald reached up and pulled her head down to plant a kiss on her lips.

"When I yell at them Ruby, it is because they are never around. Not because they aren't good parents." Emerald said as Ruby smiled. "So is this why you never bought lunch... anywhere for nearly a year?" Coco asked as Ruby just smiled and nodded her head.

"I'd offer to read to you guys from Yang's story book... but we should get done packing. Weiss will be mad if we hold everyone up." Ruby muttered softly, she knew that neither of the two woman would want to go. And if Ruby was being honest she didn't want to return either. But three weeks. That was all she had to survive now. After three weeks, she can leave Salem's house. She can be actually free.

"Did this week actually cause you to relax?" Coco asked as Ruby just smiled and nodded. "It was touch and go for a while... but it did. Just a week with you guys was really all I needed." Ruby spoke as she felt her head getting moved over and Coco planted a kiss on her lips.

"Good. Now let's get this place packed up. Princess will be oh so very mad if we go as far as we normally would." Emerald responded as she begun to sit up and stretched as she begun to walk towards her case and picked it up to drop on the bed. "Come on hot stuffs." Emerald continued lightly tapping Coco's leg.

"Fine." Coco groaned out as she began to sit up. Loathing the fact they had to leave this early. But could understand why. The roads would be disastrous at night and it is best to get as much of the journey done as they could. "You coming Ruby?" Coco asked as Ruby nodded.

Crawling off the bed, Ruby smiled as she began to walk over to her towards the small corner she placed her duffel bag a week ago and smiled as she opened it to see the book looking back at her. She lightly rested her hand on the burned, slashed, sun damaged cover and smiled as felt the gaze on her from the two other women.

Her smile grew as she began to place her clothes that were around her into the back. Being extra careful as to not move the book any more than she needed. She knew how fragile it was after the last time she read part of it. The pages were almost brittle from just age. The fond memory of her dad saying it was his when he was younger. Not that that detail mattered to her.

"Are you ever going to get that book repaired?" Emerald asked as Ruby just placed what remained of her clothes on top of the book. "Maybe one day... it has been through with me through thick and thin. At one point when I was with Roman... it was the only comfort I could have. It was my pillow, my blanket... at times it was the only thing that got me through Roman. I'm sure you guys remember what I was like back then." Ruby muttered as she begun to zip the bag up.

Smiling a little dryly at the memory of how Ruby had closed in on herself. How no matter what she wouldn't talk to anyone except Blake, Weiss, Emerald, Coco and five adults total. That was until a month after her time with Salem started. Although it was a slow start, it was a start nevertheless. One that no one knew was possible at the time. One that shocked everyone when she started to speak.

"I'm going to carry this down... before I come back up to pack up my notepads." Ruby said softly as she lugged the bag up carefully, she knew that this was going to take longer, but it was important that her book wasn't damaged any further.

Opening the door she began to ignore the way the bag was a bit heavier this time around from the few outfits Coco had bought her. Something she never understood was Coco's fascination with buying Ruby and Emerald new outfits. But she was going to enjoy it until she couldn't. It was the older brunette's way of saying how much she adored them being them.

As Ruby walked out the front door, she smiled and took a deep breath. The week had been perfect to her. It gave her just enough clarity to remember what was helping her ultimately get through the remainder of the time she had to be with Salem and the demons she called children.

Sighing as she opened the trunk she began to place the bag as she let a smile take over her lips. ' _Three weeks... twenty one days... that is all I need to get through. Then I can go to Coco's or Emerald's till I can get a place of my own. Tell no one from that terrible place. Maybe... go to a new country..._ ' Ruby thought as she could see the green hair of her girlfriend coming out of the house holding her large bag.

As Emerald walked over she carefully placed the large plastic container into the back she reached over and placed a chaste kiss on Ruby's lips. "Come on. let's go help Coco bring all her stuff down. That is going to take the longest. At least she packed extra bags to carry all that back." Emerald said causing Ruby to smile.

"Yeah. It should make it easier." Ruby quipped back as she began to walk towards the house once more. She had to admit, she was going to be sad once the place was gone. But knew if everything went the way Weiss probably wanted, she was going to see it again come summer. Which would be interesting. She would love to see the place without the blanket of white covering the ground. Then she may be able to enjoy herself fully.

It would be just what she needs then as well. Something she just knew was going to be an equally fun trip. As long as she got through those remaining twenty one days.

* * *

_Walking in, staying just behind the taller man as she clutched her book. As the man began to take strides he smiled at the smell of what smelt like freshly baked cookies. He could see the woman who must have only been fifteen years older than him putting her in her mid to late fifties, but he could see from her almost grandmother like appearance why people said what they said._

" _Hello Mr Branwen. How nice it is to finally meet you face to face. Come in, I just pulled some cookies out of the oven. You must stay for some." The white haired woman said smiling as she turned around leading the duo towards the kitchen when she spoke again, "Watts, can you be a dear and pop the kettle on? I'd ask Hazel but he is outside training, Tyrian is still in his room in trouble, and Cinder is studying." Salem asked as she noticed Ruby's attempt to stick close to the man. Almost as if the second she left that was when bad things started._

" _I can't. Really. I'm already running behind schedule. But if you make some to go I'll be sure to enjoy them." Qrow said as the woman waved him off. "I won't hear anything of the sort. If they try to punish you send them my way. You look famished and I won't hear another word of it. Now have a seat." Salem said as she moved a chair next to a raven haired woman who had a thick_ _textbook_ _open next to her as she chewed the top of the pencil._

_One that Ruby vaguely recognised. She remembered seeing Emerald talk to the girl. The only thing Ruby knew about the slightly older woman was she thought she was kind of cool being in fifth grade._

_Shrugging his shoulders as he walked in and took the seat offered as the woman walked over and placed a small plate in front of the man with several of the cookies in front of him. Turning to his side he could see Ruby standing there. Clutching the book looking at the plate._

" _And you must be Ruby. Here..." The woman spoke moving the chair back. After a few minutes of Ruby clearly not wanting to move away from the man. Shaking her head a little as she began to move the chair closer to the man. "I understand. Don't worry, I'm not going to rush you." Salem stated as Ruby looked at the chair and climbed on. Being careful as to not hurt her arm further._

_Once she was up she turned around and began to feel her mouth water at the sight of the cookies. Grabbing one of the cookies, he held It out for Ruby to take when he felt his hand getting smacked by the older woman. "She'll spoil her dinner. Nothing is more important than proper nutrition. She will get some after dinner. Don't worry." The woman said causing Qrow to laugh a little._

" _Alright." Qrow said smiling at the sight of the what he saw as he took a bite from the cookie. Enjoying the taste as the chocolate, still a bit melted flowed across his tongue. "These are delicious by the way. But I'm sure you know by now, I need to do a quick sweep through to make sure everything is alright for you to take on a fifth ward." Qrow continued as he began to dust his hands of the crumbs._

_He stood up as the white haired woman smiled at him. "Of course. It is only safety for us all after all. I'll give you a tour now." The woman began as she handed the man a mug filled with a rich chocolate covered liquid with a few floating marshmallows on top. "Now I insist that you take this with you... before the little marshmallows melt and become all gooey, making it a nightmare." The woman spoke as Qrow began to chuckle._

_Grasping the handle the woman gestured for him to follow when she turned around quickly. "Cinder, can you be a dear and bring Ruby into the living room? And once that is done, can you please feed Beo and Wolf?" Salem asked as the raven haired woman looked up. "Okay Mom." The smaller girl spoke as a feeling of dread washed over Ruby. Like this was going to be the single thing that broke her._

_But the girl meant to bring her into the one room was a friend of Emerald's and she never has stirred Ruby wrong when it came to someone's character. Hopping off the chair as Cinder began to walk down the hallway. With each step Ruby could feel a part of the dread fade away at the feeling of the warmth as she heard Qrow walking up stairs, talking with the older woman._

_As she saw the door next to her open, she could see a strange environment in the room. Like the only easy area to watch anything was one chair. Not that she overly cared about it. As long as she could read and write those small snippets Blake said she loved to read._

_Once she was in the room she heard the door close and smiled at the lack of older girl. Walking over to the chair, she climbed up and opened the book. Smiling at the story she opened up to. The one that was her older sister's favourite story._

'This one seems nice Yang... and she seems to care about me Daddy... _' Ruby thought as she could feel some of the tears roll down her face. Quickly catching them and brushing them away as to not damage her book any further she let a smile grace her face as she heard the door open again._

_Turning around she could see the man who had promised to look out for her bending down and nudging her head up a little. "It's okay Ruby. I'm always a phone call away... and this place seems a lot better than Roman's. Don't worry." Qrow said softly as he stood up._

" _Do you mind having one of the boys help me carry her bags in?" Qrow asked as the woman just smiled. "No, I'll get Hazel to help." Salem stated as she quickly walked out of the room. As Qrow followed suit. Ruby smiled closing the book as she stood up and walked to the door to see the man and who she supposed would be like a brother._

_As Qrow reentered the house his phone began to go off causing him to quickly drop the bag just on the inside of the door as he answered it. As Ruby smiled. "Hazel, can you please take the bags up to Cinder's room until we can finish painting Ruby's room she'll stay there." Salem said as the large boy reached down and picked up the other bag and begun to walk up the stairs._

_Turning back to face the two women, Qrow spoke up as he hung up his phone. "I'm sorry, I need to get going." Qrow spoke as he began to crouch grabbing hold of Ruby's undamaged hand. "Remember Ruby. I'm one phone call away." Qrow said standing up and walking down the stairs as Ruby began to wave while he climbed into the car and began to drive off._

_Turning back around Ruby frowned as she suddenly felt the warmth leave the house, as a scowl developed on the older woman's face. As fast as Ruby could possibly register, she felt a cold hand wrap around Ruby's undamaged wrist. "You little trollop. That is my chair." Salem practically yelled as she began to drag Ruby up the stairs. Barely registering each stair as she took each one as Salem turned the corner at the top, she flung a small door open as she tossed Ruby in._

_Ruby could just see the blackness as she heard the lock click into place as the woman spoke up again. "Now you are going to stay in there for an hour and a half. When you come out, I will tell you the rules for living under my roof." Ruby could hear as she clutched the book to her chest as she closed her eyes and began to rock back in forth in the small area given to her._

* * *

Ruby smiled as she grabbed the bag in the back and walked up the stairs. With each step she had to remove the mirth from her step. She knew that the people inside would practically get off to robbing her of that joy. Something she couldn't allow. She couldn't let them into one of the remaining few sanctuaries she has left.

Turning around she waved as Emerald and Coco both blew her a kiss. She couldn't help but feel a smile creep up the side of her face as she watched the two women drive off. Once they were out of sight, Ruby reached down to grab her bag as she climbed down the steps. It would be insane to piss Salem off now when she was so close to getting rid of her for the rest of her life. Especially over something as stupid as not going in through the right door.

Walking in through the side gate, Ruby smiled at the lack of sound coming from the house. It meant something that she always loved. Salem was most likely out with the demon spawns of her children. As she walked up to the back door, she smiled at the sight of the latch being left up.

Quickly pulling the door open, she began to drag her feet across the coarse mat, before nearly hopping over the threshold, landing on the other mat she began to dust the remaining dirt, snow and grime off her boots. Enjoying the silence.

Turning around, she let her smile drop as she closed the door. She began to tense up as she heard the sound of the television turning off. "Ruby dear. Drop your bags by the door and come in here." Ruby heard the same voice that was the cause many nightmares of hers. Taking a deep breath Ruby placed her duffel bag down.

Quickly shrugging her shoulder to take the messenger bag off as she began to walk towards the room in question. Not wanting to hinder her case any further she quickly walked into the living room. She could see the look on the four people sitting there. Along with the two large beasts staring intently at her. The golden and red eyes staring into her soul in a way as the matriarch of the household began to speak again.

"Ditching school... insulting your brothers... going on that trip after all that... I'm starting to think my punishments aren't working enough. So I had to go to the extreme end of things." The woman spoke standing up. Turning around she began to stare into Ruby's eyes as she took her steps towards the woman and grabbing her neck.

As Salem squeezed tightly she began to push Ruby towards the only other interior door on that level. One Ruby feared worse than the confined spaces at the top of the stairs. Once Salem could see the recognition she smiled the same sick smile that made Ruby want to vomit most days.

"Hazel dear... Watts dear... do you mind opening the basement door? Your old Mother's hands are full... and while you're at it... unlock the chains." Salem said as the two men quickly walked past Ruby as Salem's grip tightened.

Ruby could see the black creeping in on the edge of her vision as Ruby got tossed into the large man's arms. "Lock her up good. I want all limbs confined. She needs to earn those rights back." Salem sung as Ruby began to fight the bearded man's grasp of her. She didn't want to find out what Salem had meant... but she knew it wouldn't be good.

As she screamed for help, knowing it was futile, she could hear some laughter coming from the man holding her down on the ground as he pulled one arm up, she could see what Salem had meant. "Scream all you want you silver eyed dyke. No one can hear you. We just spent the last week soundproofing this room, and now... you are going to learn to respect our mother." Hazel spat as he grabbed a large metal collar and clamped it around Ruby's neck.

Without saying anything, Watts handed the man a heavy duty padlock and Hazel clicked it into place. Securing the collar to Ruby's neck.

That was when Ruby was forced to remember. She may be free legally in twenty one days... but until then... Salem still held all the cards, and would be damned if Ruby got in the way.


	12. Chapter 12

 

Chapter 12:

Ruby winced as she began to try and claw at the metal wrapped around her neck. She didn't care about her past right now. She needed the collar and cuffs off. She had to get out. She didn't care about anything else right now but to get free, just so she can get Yang's gift. That was what that mattered really to her.

Figuring out a way to make it up to Coco and Emerald was only second. She had bigger concerns. She didn't care how much noise she was making. Within the first several hours of her getting chained up it was made clear how sound proofed it was.

Letting go of the chains binding her to the wall she began to slump down onto the floor. Back just resting against the wall, hoping that at some how Coco or Emerald would figure out that she was missing. She had no idea how long she was down here.

' _I should have supposed that Salem would have gotten them to black out the windows if she got them to soundproof such a large area..._ ' Ruby bitterly thought as she pulled her legs to herself so she could get some comforting warmth. They not only tore most of her clothes off... but they also didn't give her anything so she can keep a vestige of warmth. That was even the only thing that was allowing her to keep track of time passing. Even though there was no accurate way to measure it, but the chill that filled the near pitch black room.

Looking down at the ground, Ruby picked up one of the rocks that Tyrian had thrown at her for some reason. Holding the rock in her hand she began to drag the point of it across the floor, as if she was trying to write. She knew that unlike her notebooks she couldn't hide this... but she didn't care. To Salem and her _children,_ Ruby was already less than an animal that they chained in the basement.

As she began to drag the stone into what would resemble one letter Ruby smiled. She knew it was going to be only a simple joy, but she had to look for something to keep her mind focused. She wasn't tired just yet. She wasn't going to give Salem or anyone what they want of her just crawling into a ball and crying.

A small rumble from her stomach brought her mind back to the reality that she didn't get a dinner causing her to just shake her head. ' _I've gone longer without food... so shut up stomach!_ ' Ruby yelled internally as she moved her hand with the stone clenched in it over a little to begin the next word.

She would have preferred a piece of chalk, or anything, but the single rock was going to need to do. The only joy she had was from how if she did finally become _tired_ this single segment of her story would live on. Wincing as she seemed to find the singular hard spot in the entire basement floor causing the rock in Ruby's hand to dig into the tender flesh a little.

' _At least it is a better medium than a rock on concrete..._ ' Ruby thought as she began to let the blood flow from her hand creating a small puddle on the floor. Once she was confident she collected enough for a while she stuck her finger into it and begun to drag her finger across the pavement.

* * *

_As the brunette got knocked down leaving the dorm room she shared with her sister and her most recent friends, she winced as her bottom connected with the wooden floors of the hallway. Looking up she was surprised to see an ebony skinned woman with the most beautiful red eyes staring into her. Almost like she wasn't looking at the brunette girl, but into her soul._

" _I'm so sorry..." The brunette croaked out as the emerald haired woman just smiled, flashing the brunette the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. Almost like she had some sort of compulsion to find this mysterious woman in the black jacket and checkered skirt._

" _Nah... it was my fault... I'm the one that got lost." The woman spoke, but the cloaked girl could tell something seemed strange about that one statement. Almost like it was the first legitimate time she had ever meant an apology in any form._

" _You're lost... do you need help finding somewhere?" The smaller girl asked as she blushed a little. "It is just I notice that you aren't from Beacon, and my dad always taught me to help people in need." The woman continued as the green haired woman just smiled._

" _Yeah... I'm here for the festival... but, you don't need to help me... I'll find the guest dorms myself." She spoke standing up as the brunette quickly jumped to her feet and smiled._

" _Oh... then we are heading to the same building. I need to go get something from a friend in one of the senior dorms that didn't become temporary guest dorms."The small girl spoke as she looked towards the green haired woman, "I'm Ruby by the way." Ruby spoke as the green haired woman looked at her._

" _You can call me Emerald."_

* * *

Smiling at what she had written, Ruby tossed the rock a short distance away as she quickly began to wrap her free arm around her legs to meet with the other one. Lightly smiling as she closed her eyes. Even though she wasn't tired, she could feel her eyes being heavy. A heaviness that was removed when the room was flooded with a bright light as the door at the top of the stairs got flung open.

The light blinded Ruby as she closed her eyes to try and protect them. She knew it must be some form of breakfast or maybe even dinner. Or more so it was what she had hoped for. But from the sound of footsteps, it wasn't from on of the four that tormented Ruby for hours upon hours as soon as she was chained up.

There was a sound that the best way Ruby could describe it as claws on wood. After a few minutes she heard some wood being dragged across coming to a stop just in front of her. Opening her eyes she could see the pale, white haired woman looking at her with the two large beasts sitting on either side of her.

"Ruby... I'm sure you're still in a bad mood... but it I thought after spending the entirety of Christmas down here, you would be hungry. So I'm extending the proverbial olive branch. Will you behave if I had Hazel bring you upstairs for breakfast? Or would you rather eat down here with the dogs till I allow the others to come down." Salem asked as Ruby just glared at her.

"You can't keep me down here much longer Salem. People are going to notice me missing." Ruby stated as Salem just smiled an eerie smile. "Only if someone saw you come in... I mean... it would be a shame if someone made a phone call to the police... devastated that the girl they thought of like their own child never returned from a week long trip... maybe the girl ran away... she just couldn't take the constant torment her mother sent her through from constantly writing to her... a woman who has constantly tried to kill herself... leaving only her heart broken foster mother, and foster siblings wondering if she is alright." Salem stated as she stood up from the chair.

A smirk on her face the entire time. "Things would be a lot simpler if you just laid down and accepted this all Ruby. I would have been kinder. Unfortunately... you have to be the snake in the grass." Salem stated as she walked towards the stairs.

"Beo... Wolf... do you mind keeping her company? Hazel will bring down your breakfast." Salem rhetorically asked as the dogs began to stare intently at Ruby. As if them looking away would prevent them from doing what the woman asked of them. She smiled as she began to ascend the stairs.

Once she was at the top she turned around to look at Ruby and her faithful hell hounds staring at the chained up woman. "Cinder, Tyrian, I think it is time you call those old friends of yours... Ruby seems to not have come home when she was meant to and we all are getting worried." Salem said staring into the frightened woman's eyes.

Taking a certain level of mirth at her message becoming clear. Once Salem saw that clarity she slammed the basement door shut.

As that single sound resonated with Ruby, she gulped as her eyes drifted back to the only light that pierced the inky blackness. The red, gold and white of the two beasts showing her the sharpness of their teeth.

* * *

Groaning as she felt her brunette girlfriend punch her arm to try and get her to silence that incessant noise. Turning onto her side as she felt around for her phone, wondering not only who was calling but why they were calling at such an ungodly hour.

"Hello?" Emerald asked as she began to roll to lay on top her girlfriend, desperately trying to get comfortable.

" _Emerald... please tell me Ruby is with you..._ " Cinder asked as Emerald groaned a little. She wasn't sure if it came through to Cinder but what came next was more than enough to wake Emerald up. " _Because we haven't seen her since she left with Coco to go on the trip..._ "

Sitting up fully, Emerald began to shake Coco trying to wake her up. "We dropped her off Christmas Eve night... she was standing on the porch." Emerald continued in a louder tone hoping to jostle the woman next to her from her deep slumber.

" _Would she be with Coco? We are just really worried. We assured Mom that she was with you yesterday because your parents probably wouldn't be home..._ " Cinder continued as Emerald looked down at the brunette woman trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Nah, I spent Christmas with Coco's family... and I'm with Coco right now." Emerald continued as Coco began to sit up, just mouthing 'what's wrong?' as she wrapped her arms around Emerald's waist. As if she was trying to usher the woman back into the bed.

"Ruby hasn't been home since we got her for the trip." Emerald relayed the message as she held her her hand over the microphone. At that simple statement all sleep was ripped from Coco as she looked at Emerald. Wondering if this was a bad joke. She felt like knew if it was a joke Emerald would make the big reveal, but she was unsure. Not of what Emerald would joke about... but if it was a joke.

" _Em... if this is a joke can you cut it out. We are worried..._ " Cinder spoke as Emerald pulled her phone away to turn it on speaker. "Cin. We aren't playing a joke. If I was I would have done some snickering. Are you positive Ruby just hasn't been laying low in her room for whatever reason?" Emerald asked as Coco began to panic.

Just the fact from how many blows her mind must have taken during the trip. It was giving her the worst type of gut feeling. One she desperately wanted to be wrong. She didn't care by what magnitude it was wrong. As long as Ruby was alive and they could see her. As long as those two factors were met, she would be fine with most things.

" _We looked. Mom is in her room right now._ " Cinder said as the green haired woman began to climb out of the bed, breaking the hold Coco had around her waist. She couldn't stand being in the bed while Ruby could have been anywhere. "Cinder, we are on our way. Get someone to call Qrow... she may just be hiding, but Coco clearly has the same gut feeling I do and she may be missing." Emerald spoke in such a rush that she was glad that the brunette had held her phone up.

They both could hear a faint 'please hurry' followed by what sounded like some tears slipping past the single most impervious woman's mask. Quickly hanging up her girlfriend's phone, Coco was quick to jump out of the bed, and quickly slipped on some clothes. She was wondering what would compel Ruby to run because she doubted that someone would be able to kidnap Ruby. Especially with her being so close to her home.

As she pulled her sweater on she smiled at the feeling of the bracelet Ruby had gotten her lightly digging into her arm. Almost like it was reminding her that Ruby wouldn't abandon them with no sign as to where she was going. She always did. Quickly resituating the bracelet on the outside of her sleeve she walked to the door, with Emerald close on her tail holding both phones.

Quickly walking down the stairs, taking them two and even three at a time, quickly rounding the corner just so she could grab hers and Emerald's shoes. Swapping the red eyed woman's shoes with her own phone, Coco slipped it into her pocket as she dropped her shoes and so fast, it shocked Emerald a little she shoved her feet into the shoes.

Grabbing her keys from the hook and debated if she should yell up the stairs to let her parents know where she was going. Shaking her head as she began to walk towards the waiting door that was held open by her girlfriend. As she walked out she practically ran towards her car.

Smashing the unlock button as her and Emerald both jumped into the car. She really wanted Ruby to be safe and she figured that Qrow would at least know if for whatever reason Ruby didn't tell him as well... then she had no idea what she would do.

She looked towards Emerald who had begun to reach up and grab the silver necklace and what appeared to be doing with all the strength that she could muster that wouldn't damage the necklace... she held it tightly. As if not wanting to damage the soft metal from her near death grip. Just seeking the same comfort that Coco also wanted. But they had to remain as strong as they possibly could.

Just the idea that Ruby could be in a ditch somewhere was not something neither wanted to entertain, but both knew it was a possibility. Coming to a stop in front of the familiar house just a couple of nights ago they both knew they had seen Ruby.

Ripping the keys out of the ignition, both nearly sprinted up the stairs and to the front door. Pounding on the door, waiting for some sign that the people where there. Something that came when the door was opened by a large, black haired man.

"Hazel... please say this is a joke. We both saw Ruby standing right here when we dropped her off." Emerald panted out as Hazel opened the door more, trying to usher them into the house. "We haven't seen her. Mom already called Qrow and is calling the police like he suggested... I actually thought you were him." Hazel spoke as Coco and Emerald quickly walked into the house.

As they walked in, the took a look to around quickly trying to see any sign if Ruby was there. They practically needed it. But with each step into the house, there was an odd chill. Like there was no longer the warming environment... it felt cold and oddly... Emerald could only assume the closest word would be distant. There was no other way to describe it. Like without Ruby being in the home, it felt... off.

Walking into the kitchen, they could see a panic stricken woman sitting at the table. Clearly not having slept in a while. Like the stress of one person's location was more than enough to keep her up.

"Mom... have some tea... remember what Qrow said... you need to calm down..." Tyrian said placing a ceramic mug onto the table in front of the woman. "How can I relax Tyrian... one of my children is missing." Salem almost bellowed as Tyrian began to walk towards the front door as there was some knocking.

Pacing a little as Qrow walked into the room as fast as he possibly could. Like he knew something was wrong. "Qrow. Please tell us you know where Ruby is..." Coco asked as the man with greying hair just shook his head.

"Do either of you two know where she is?" he asked looking towards the duo. "No... we dropped her off here Christmas Eve..." Coco said for what must have been the millionth time in what felt like as many seconds.

"Okay... we need to work fast. Normally the person is found within the first seventy two hours... but we didn't know she was missing for going on two full days..." Qrow began turning towards the woman who was shaken up deeply. "Did you call the police like I told you to?" Qrow asked the woman who nodded.

"Coco, Emerald, go out and call all her friends, maybe she is at one of their houses. Hazel, Tyrian, Watts and Cinder... go and check the surrounding areas, anywhere she normally would be. Salem... I'm going to go make some calls and call in some favours to get Ruby's case pushed up." Qrow continued as Salem nodded gently.

"Just make sure she comes back safe." Salem said as softly as the group began to flood out of the house. Once they all left Salem began to smile as she wiped the crocodile tears from her face. Wondering how everyone was buying into her little piece. Walking around the counter, she pulled the drawer open and reached in and grabbed a small knife. Walking towards the door, she opened it and walked down the stairs. She knew she wouldn't have long. At most a couple of minutes.

She could see the hounds staring at their target. The gag remaining tightly in her mouth as she just shook her head. "Shockingly, your girlfriends are just as dumb as you... everyone things you are missing..." Salem spoke as the dogs began to part to let Salem at the woman.

Ruby could see the glint of the knife in the woman's hands and tried to fight to get free when the matriarch snapped her fingers causing both hounds to latch onto Ruby's arms. Clamping down to the point that Ruby knew if she wasn't gagged everyone would have heard her.

Bending down a little Salem began to drag the knife, digging into her flesh as she began to spell something. Ruby could just make out a 'W' as she tried to scream again, just as the woman moved the knife over a little more before jamming it in a little more to begin the next letter.

As she dragged the knife in a near circle like manner forming the third letter she leaned in, so she was just next to Ruby's ear. "How this all plays out is up to you Ruby..." Salem began as she pulled back to look at the eyes she knew would be defiant the from the first time she laid her own on them.

"You are going to be kept down here for a couple more days... that much is for certain. But you see... I don't need you alive. It actually suits me better if you died while getting kidnapped and your body was abandoned a couple miles away from here... but if you behave, you'll live." Salem sung as she finished the last letter. Or that was what Ruby hopped. She had no idea how much more she could handle.

Five letters was more than enough of agony but it was more than enough for Ruby to make out a word from that single implement digging into her soft, tender stomach. 'W-H-O-R-E'. Something that was a common thing Ruby was called in the house, but now Ruby knew exactly how Salem had viewed that comment.

"So you know how little you mean to everyone... they are up stairs right now... they clearly don't care about you. That is why you are down here. That is why you stayed in the same room with your father's and sister's rotting carcases." Salem whispered as she dragged the knife under the word as if she was signing her work. "Beo, Wolf... go upstairs. I think you'll be needed to help find our poor missing Ruby." Salem sung as she looked at the woman who had tears in her eyes.

Ruby knew that the knife had hurt... the dogs that gnawed on her arms was harrowing. But the way she brought up and dragged her sister's and father's memory... that was by far the most painful thing Salem ever could have done. "Now... be a good dear and stay quiet... otherwise I'll bring both of my puppies down and they'll be angrier." Salem sung out again as began to ascend the stairs with the hounds following just behind her. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she smiled as she slammed the knife into the wooden railing before stepping out of the room, and closing the door.

"We'll talk again tonight Ruby." Salem stated calmly as she closed the door encasing Ruby's vision into blackness again. She just wished that Salem at least had the decency to kill her know right now. It was a lot easier than causing her suffering right now. Not to mention... with these comments... she would rather that... but she knew Coco and Emerald will find her... they had to... they promised they would always find her.


	13. Chapter 13

 

Chapter 13:

Anger. That was what Coco was feeling right now. Between the constant questioning and needing to retell the story of the last time she saw Ruby, even doubt was starting to wiggle into her mind that was really the last time. She knew that it was, but that was what was making it feel so much worse.

Just that doubt that had started to wiggle in in the two day absence of the small girl. She knew that it was great all of Ruby's friends, had joined the search almost instantly. Even their parents joined in their own way. The mothers tried to help Salem, The fathers with the exception of Jacques had joined in with the rest. The only reason Coco hadn't punched Weiss' father for his blatant not helping was the simple fact every available hand he had was out.

Emerald could see the exhaustion in Coco's eyes, as she took off the beret and began to run her other hand through her hair. Even though the green haired woman couldn't deny she probably looked just as bad, but she didn't feel that exhaustion. She couldn't until she knew exactly where Ruby was.

Resting a hand on Coco's shoulder to try and ease some of the emotions from her. Once she knew she had to be feeling but she couldn't show. She knew what would happen then. Everything would deflate. Quickly spinning around Coco hugged Emerald and buried her head into the woman's shoulder.

"It's my fault." Coco muttered as Emerald pulled the woman's head back. "It isn't your fault Coco. You dropped her off where we always do." Emerald said trying to reassure the brunette.

Disengaging from the comfort as she began to take a few steps back. Looking towards the road they just came from. Pulling out her phone, Emerald spoke again. "Come on. We should get back... it is getting late."

Nodding a little, they turned around and began to walk through the snow, heading back towards Salem's house. Each time they returned, they secretly wanted Ruby to turn up... but they knew that they wouldn't see her standing there, smiling as she drank some cocoa and eating some cookies. No matter what they tried or hoped. It was something that both were going to hate. That one ounce of hope getting crushed when they arrived and saw not their brunette with red tips, but they would only see the panic that still descended on the house so many days ago.

As they began to walk closer, towards the food, she began to frown. Just the thought to of them getting forced to go to sleep would hurt them. They knew Coco's parents would, and they would begrudgingly at least attempt to sleep.

They knew at the speed at which they walked they were going to be there too soon. But if they were being honest, any time they arrived would be too soon. Taking a deep breath, they began to come to a slow stop as they could see Sun and Weiss walking down from an adjoining street. Taking a deep breath as they stopped. Any time they could muster away from the house the better. It meant that their chances of finding Ruby increased. Even if it was a small amount.

As the new duo came to a stop in front of Coco and Emerald, all four just let out a grunt of acknowledgement. None seemed to know what to say, and all seemed to be at least a little happy at that. It meant they would be quiet, and they could listen to the snow crunching beneath their feet, hoping that at any second the almost palpable silence was broken by the sound of Ruby.

If Weiss was being honest, even if Ruby were to have a panic attack, as long as it was able to be heard by someone it would be so much better. It meant they could figure out where Ruby was, which meant that they could help her. The four days total since the last time anyone saw her was starting to wear down on everyone.

Sun could see the trio of women looking almost beaten causing him to frown at. "Guys... once you are at Salem's, I'll continue the search. Don't worry... we'll find her. We just must be missing her." Sun spoke, knowing it was probably would be the wrong thing to say. Hell he was near enough one hundred percent sure that it was the wrong thing to say... but he had to say something. Anything to bring their mind off of Ruby.

He didn't even care if he would become the lightning rod of their aggression. It would be a lot better. He could easily deal with that. He knew what to expect then... but this... it pained him in a way that he couldn't describe. Just from the way that Ruby seemed to be the glue that held their group together, and without her everything was starting to fall apart.

The birds that stayed during the snow didn't seem to sing in the same way. The sound of the snow crunching didn't bring the same mirth it once did without the smallest of the group trying to take long strides to try and find any hidden ice patches and slide for a scant distance. All they were left with was barren trees, and a mood that would take a lot to cheer them up into the sullen stage.

Looking back towards the blonde man before looking back forward, Coco spoke in a near whisper. "I hope so." Stopping just outside the house Emerald grabbed hold of Coco's hand and pulled her into a hug. Just trying to give her some comfort.

Emerald knew that Coco was taking it harder and harder with each passing second. She had no idea how much longer Coco was going to last, but she had to hope they would find Ruby before then. They had to be able to find her before they could become even remotely normal.

Weiss began to pull Sun up the stairs of the house, and hoped that something would encourage them to rest a little easier. She knew nothing would at this point, nothing bar her friend coming back from where ever she was. Something she knew that Ruby best have a decent excuse as to where she was. Weiss had no idea what she would do if Ruby didn't.

Pressing her hand on the door knob, only for it to be opened to reveal a terrifying black haired woman walking out. With the man Weiss knew for sure was Ruby's case worker walking out. Clearly irritated to a new degree.

The white haired woman was unsure at what it was, but she knew she didn't want to get between the woman and whoever the target was. Quickly getting snapped out of her stupor by Sun pulling her towards him. Letting out a gasp as the raven haired woman stormed down the stairs, as Qrow closed the door behind him.

"You are being ridiculous Raven!" Qrow shouted as he began to follow the steps down to as the woman turned around to glare at him. "No I'm not Qrow!" The woman yelled snapping Emerald and Coco out of their small embrace.

They had heard the name Raven from a few scant stories that Ruby told them. What they knew from those stories was this woman was terrifying, but was always nice. Or at least to Ruby herself. They watched as the woman took a few steps closer to the man as they seemed to toss glares from one to another.

"That woman has something wrong with her. I don't know what, but if I find Ruby, I can assure you I'm not returning her here." The raven haired woman bit as Qrow's glare never seemed to slacken. "So _now_ you want to be a mother!?" Qrow bit back as the woman stopped.

"Don't you dare bring her up Qrow!" Raven yelled back as everyone that was outside could hear the faintest of emotions starting to stain her speech as Coco and Emerald could make out the look of tears building in her eyes.

"I lost them to Raven! You daft bitch!" Qrow yelled as he stepped closer. "I lost my niece, my best friend, the woman I once had feelings for and all that is left of all of them is Ruby. So pull your head out of your ass and actually help!" Qrow continued to yell as they all waited for what this terrifying woman would do next.

Their answer came as she drove her fist into the side of the man's head sending him into one of the snow banks. She quickly reached down and grab the man's lapel and brought her fist down again. "You lost your niece! I lost my daughter! She was forced to eat herself to protect Ruby! I'm not taking it out on her! I'm just listening to my gut! Something you clearly forgot!" The woman yelled, Punctuating each sentence by bringing her hand down again.

Qrow said nothing as he grabbed the hand clutching his lapel, and caught the hand that was raining down blows to his face as he flipped them. Pushing who the rest could gather was his sister into the snowbank.

"You are just as dumb as dad and Yang if you think this is something you can do by yourself you are going to end up like the both of them!" The man who they quartet of children all thought was impossible to anger with how calm he remained no matter what.

Throwing the man off her into the nearby garbage bins as she stood up. "You are lucky I'm not going to cave your fucking skull in after that!" The woman yelled as she began to dust the loose snow connecting to her jacket.

That one sentence fell on deaf ears as the bins tipped over spilling their contents. As the trash began to spread into the snow bed, a large, thick rectangle hit into the mound as well. One Coco and Emerald knew all too well. Walking between the fighting brother and sister, Coco reached down and grabbed the book she knew Ruby would never leave no matter what. They had even joked that she would take it with her to her grave.

As the yelling continued, Coco yelled louder, stopping the both of them in their tracks. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Looking towards the brunette, Qrow was about to ask what the matter was when he saw the book in her hands. One that got everyone except Sun's attention.

"That... isn't... her bo-" Emerald asked, getting cut off by Coco. "It is." Coco tossed the book into the raven haired woman's arms. Walking towards the garbage bin she bent down and pulled out the distinctive messenger bag from it. She held it up for everyone to see.

"Now do you believe me Qrow? Something is up. She would never abandon this book. The one time I nearly placed a hot pan on it, she shoved her hand under it to protect it. That woman in there isn't telling us everything and unlike you I never lost my trust in my gut feeling." Raven spoke as Qrow began to rub his jaw, putting enough pressure to crane his neck to crack it.

"Salem has been working in the system for going on three decades. She is more than trusted. Ruby had never called complaining with a sniffle let alone anything to warrant me to think that nice woman is anything bad." Qrow spoke standing up and forcing his breastbone out as far as it would go as to crack his back.

"Then distract her, and those brats to let me look around that house. Nothing is right or did you forget what it is like inside the system." Raven bit as her brother began to roll his eyes hard as Coco grabbed the book as she walked towards the waiting green haired woman.

The simple fact that this woman thought Salem had Ruby hidden somewhere was laughable. How could anyone have even a bad word towards Salem? She was easily the nicest person for miles. But for some reason both Coco and Emerald wanted for the much older woman to be right. It would mean their girlfriend would be there in a place that could be reached by them. And she would most certainly be alive.

"Qrow... let her... if she promises to drop it if nothing comes up. What is the worst that can happen?" Emerald said letting Coco know without a shadow of a doubt that she was sharing the same thought. Taking a deep breath Qrow looked at the woman who was gesturing towards the duo. "I can maybe get you an hour max. And even then that would be a stretch. But you have to swear on all that you hold sacred, if Ruby isn't anywhere to be found, you are to drop it and help search with the rest." Qrow said as the woman began to tense her hands as if she was going to throw a punch again.

"Fine." She bit as her fists relaxed as she took a look at the man before turning to the four teenagers and spoke up again. "All four of you head home. You are helping me tomorrow. Whether you like it or not." She spat as she looked back at the man.

"Sort out everything you need now. I'm heading home." Raven continued as she began to storm off as fast as she possibly could given the amount of snow.

* * *

Ruby began to wince as she began to press her shoulder into the wall. She knew it was dumb, but she needed to find something to soothe her shoulder from where the red hot poker was pressed into it as Salem jammed it's point into her shoulder blade. She had no idea how much more she could take.

She figured that the most sleep she has had was at most a couple of hours, but between that and the almost ritualistic way Salem had started to brutally torture her... it was a miracle every second that she didn't bite her tongue off.

The only thing that got her through this right now was the fact someone was going to find her. Someone always did. Ruby could hear some loud footsteps running from one side of the house to another. She had no idea how long she was going to be able to hold out. She had no idea how she could last any more than a few days.

If she was being honest, she would probably last only a day... If she was lucky. The previous war chant of Coco and Emerald would find her soon died with each second as Salem marred her with if she was being honest increasingly creative ways.

She was positive the hair dryer she had modified, probably by Watts to not only head some metal up but arc across from the metal wires to hit Ruby across a larger area before the metal was even dug into her flesh. As if she was trying to sculpt Ruby's tender muscles.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby began to peel her back away from the wall, as her the flesh and bone tried to fuse with the cold surface. She bit into her lip, knowing her voice was far too horse from the constant screaming the first few days.

The moisture on the wall she could barely reach was just barely enough to keep her from dying, something she knew was by design. Something she had to give Salem, she would never have been able to come up with something so evil. Even if she was given an infinite amount of time. She just wished she had more room to write it down. Another pebble maybe would be great to she supposed. Just the use of her blood was starting to to slowly numb her in the worst possible way.

She mused the only bonus was the hunger pains she felt as a child all those years ago seemed to have strengthened her. It was the only thing that didn't seem to hurt as much right now. Not nearly as much as the dog bites, or the physical and mental torture Salem has put her through in the last, what she guest must be a week at this point was starting to wear her down. She was even positive she was starting to hallucinate.

She could swear she could see her sister running down the stairs with her girlfriends and friends right behind her.

* * *

Opening the door to Salem's house, Raven opened the door with a smile on her face. The lack of dogs was going to make this so much easier. She could see the quartet she asked for plus some other raven haired person that she didn't even listen to the name of. Not that she cared. Ruby was lost and she just had the gut feeling that Ruby was really in the house. Or at least the house hid her location at the very least.

"The black haired. white haired women and blonde boy, search up stairs. Every single room. The other two can look down here with me." Raven said quickly walking into the first room, that that all knew was the living room, and knew well enough that Ruby wasn't in there.

Shaking her head as Coco turned towards the trio. "You three just go up stairs, check the rooms, and if you remember right the attic door sticks sometimes. So give it a good push. We'll check down here and the basement." Coco said as she gestured them in.

Walking in an almost single file line with surprising speed as if they were just wanting it over. Not that Coco disagreed with them. Following them in, stopping only to close the door the brunette shook her head at how ridiculous this seemed. Salem was the nicest person they had ever met. She even brought them soup when they were sick and even let Ruby help so they knew that they were loved by her. Not that they needed any form of affirmation.

As the duo walked towards the living room, only stopping once they saw the woman quickly walk out of the room, stopping at the three doors. "One is the bathroom, one is a closet... what is this third one?" Raven asked as they looked at her and to the door.

"The basement I think Ruby said it was. But she also said Salem lost the key to it years ago." Emerald said as the woman smiled, quickly walking over towards the door and kneeling down in front of it.

"Well, let's open it for her." Raven spoke as she reached into her inner coat pocket and pulled out two thin metal strips and shoved them into the lock.

"What are you doing?" Coco asked as she witnessed the woman quickly shoving one of the pieces of metal as far as it could go and began to rock it back and forth. "Picking the lock. You learn some things when you are in the system. Unlike my dumb as rocks brother, I never forgot what it was like." Raven spoke as she began to twist the lower piece of metal.

"So... is that why you are so bitter at everything to do with Salem?" Emerald asked as Raven began to quickly move the pieces of metal back to where they started as she began to rock the uppermost piece. "I know what it is like. This people may seem nice, but they are scum deep down." Raven continued as she she began to pull the bottom of the lock to a near ninety degrees of it's original position.

"You don't learn how to pick the locks to a door unless you need to. Only the strong survive the system. There is no exceptions to that." Raven continued as she heard a click of the lock. Twisting the doorknob and flinging the door open.

Without saying anything, Raven began to run down the stairs. Taking five even six at a time. She was surprised she hadn't fallen face first down the stairs. Once she saw the small frail Ruby looking women like object chained to a wall.

As she came to a stop she quickly caught the falling girl's head in her lap. She felt her knees burn as she slid along the smooth concrete. Coco and Emerald gasped at the sight. They couldn't believe Ruby was this close.

Shouting loudly up the stairs hoping to get more of the people down as Raven began to take stock of what damage adorned Ruby's emaciated body. Each scrape, scar, the cruel words that were scrawled on her to the new burns all over her body. As if they were intentionally meant to be crude burns all over.

Cracking her eyes open a little, Ruby let out a scream of immense pain from the woman who she fell into lightly touched one of the dog bite wounds. Ruby began to scurry away the best as she could, so she wouldn't be harmed further. She couldn't stand being harmed further.

"I'm sorry Ruby." Raven spoke as she began to step closer, noticing the few letters on the ground. Looking back towards Ruby, the raven haired woman took a deep breath. "You two go call the police and Qrow. Do not let that woman or her demon children back." The way Raven spoke snapped them out of their trance.

Quickly scurrying up each the stairs, Emerald shot out of the door as Coco looked at the woman. "Why do you think Salem or her children did this?" Coco asked as Raven turned towards her.

"No one winds up chained to a wall in your house without you knowing about it. Now go. I'll try and take those shackles off." Raven stated as she took another step towards Ruby and began to bend down slowly.

"Ruby... please... just hold still." Raven spoke as she pulled out her lock picks as she took one of the locks into her hand as she began to rack the top one out, smiling as she felt the click of it coming free. Quickly pulling the lock picks out she tossed the lock aside, quickly tossing the collar off Raven smiled as she could see Ruby relax more at the liberating feeling of having the collar removed.

Closing her eyes as she felt another one of the locks get taken in the woman's hands, Ruby spoke up, her voice croaking slightly from its first real use in days. "Thank you Yang." Ruby didn't see the tears starting to well up in Raven's eyes as the second pad lock was picked and quickly tossed towards the first.

Ruby felt protected and comfort in the woman's arms. She was liberating her from Salem. She could feel another bout of sleep take over. Subconsciously, once the final shackle was removed she wrapped her arms around Raven's neck. She knew she was going to be safe now. Yang would never let harm come to her.

* * *

Ruby's bleary eyes began to open as she heard a faint beeping sound. Her back hurt a lot less then a did previously. She began to panic as she couldn't seem to open her other eye. Flinging her head around as she possibly could only stopping once she felt a pair of soft hands holding onto her face. Before her mind could catch up she felt a pair of soft lips pressing into her own.

Once she felt the lips leave hers, when she felt another press into her own again. After a few seconds she could hear Qrow yell. "Stop it you two! I need to talk to her." At the sound of his voice Ruby began to take some calming breaths. Quickly looking in the direction of the voice she could see the sleeping raven haired restaurant owner that Qrow took her too every visit.

Taking a step back to give the man some room to look at Ruby in the eye as he spoke. "Ruby... I'm sorry." Qrow whispered as Ruby smiled at them "You guys finally came..." Ruby muttered with a smile growing three fold as she closed her eye again. Just wanting to enjoy the fact that Salem wouldn't be able to get near her now.


	14. Epilogue

 

Epilogue:

Taking a seat on the other side of the table, Ruby had no idea why she was even there. She knew why on the surface she was there... but she couldn't for the life of her understand why she was so easily convinced.

Pulling her knees up, Ruby laughed a little at the weather taking a drastic turn from the second she entered. Ruby could hear the wind starting to buckle the massive windows as rain pelted down. She could hear a loud buzz coming from the other side of the large door. She knew what that meant if any tv show was right.

Taking a few deep breaths Ruby pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs. She was already having severe doubts starting to develop that this was the best call. But Raven had convinced her that she should at least tell Summer that it would be pointless to continue the sending of letters.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby tried to calm her nerves knowing that Emerald and Coco had promised to finally go apartment shopping with her, and Raven even offered to help her as well. It was going to be fun.

All she had to do was get through this personal hell. Once the door was was open, Ruby could see the woman that had caused countless nightmares, caused her untold amounts of pain. She could see the expression on the much older brunette smiling as she saw Ruby. For some reason that single thing had hurt more than just over ten years with Salem. It hurt a lot more than her last week with Salem a year and a half ago.

But she had to keep up with this, just because Raven was right... sometimes you can try and run from your past, but all you are going to do is tire yourself out. Ruby was still doubting the second part of it is just best to face the fast. She wouldn't know until this meeting was done.

As the woman who caused all of Ruby's pain took the seat she let her smile drop as she took in the smaller brunette's body. "Little Ros-" The woman started as she was instantly cut off.

"No. You don't get to call me that. You are only my Mother in the sense you gave birth to me only. I could have gotten over the attempted selling of me, twice trying to sell my virginity and leaving me in crack houses for all hours while you get high... you lost all other rights when you killed my Dad and Sister." Ruby bit she had no idea where that came from. She never had that type of anger before. Most of the time, she was far too calm with everything.

"Fine then... Ruby... I'm just shocked you're here. Happy... but shocked." Summer spoke as Ruby rolled her eyes. "Raven and my girlfriends convinced me. That is besides the point. This isn't for your benefit. It is for my own." Ruby responded as she stared into the woman's silver eyes.

Not giving the woman a chance to make some rebuttal, Ruby continued. "You have no idea what kind of shit I was put through because of you. I've been through hell ever since Dad kicked you out. I've been beaten, raped, burnt, branded, sliced open... and at one point had words engraved into my stomach." Ruby spoke and with each word she could see Summer deflate more and more. Something Ruby took a little bit of joy in.

"I'm really sorry about all of that. I... should have told Tai... or even Raven when we met... I've never been a picture of mental health... but that is no excuse." Summer said looking down as Ruby began to feel almost bad for making the woman feel this way. But she couldn't let her determination weaver.

"I didn't do the drugs just for the sake of it or even recreationally. But I doubt you're here for the reason. Hell, I'm not even going to hold my breath that you'll accept my apology... but I mean it." Summer continued as Ruby looked towards her and lowered her knees from her chest. She had no idea why she was even considering this, but she had to. "Don't think it is going to change my opinion, but why did you do drugs?" Ruby asked, she knew it was going to sound sarcastic, but she figured it would at least do her mother some good, and may find the answer to what she had been looking for since it happened.

Looking down, Summer spoke up "From what I've read of your book... you understand what the inside of the system is like... I did them to forget about everything... I even had this really evil woman... but from what Raven told me in a letter... you had someone worse and still got through."

Ruby let a scoff as she stood up. "You're right, I wasn't here for that. I don't even believe it is the real reason. Raven and Qrow were in it just as long and apparently even the same place as you and still made something of themselves. I've made something of myself... it may have just been one book... but it is already doing well. To the point of I'm able to pay my way through college easily." Ruby started as she began to relax a little at the look on Summer's face.

"Which is what brings me to why I came by... I'm moving from Raven's. You won't ever get my new address. I won't be in any phone book, I won't even let you find my P.O. Box... Any contact you will have with me will be on my terms. I will contact you, and if it is serious enough we will meet here. What you did ruled my life and I will no longer let that happen." Ruby spoke, knowing it may sound cold blooded, but she had to be this strong. She had guards that could protect her there. So if she couldn't be strong there, where could she be strong.

Summer looked, up slightly defeated by the turn that the conversation had taken. The only thing that was a bonus to her was the fact Ruby had actually come this time. "I deserve that..."

"No... you deserve so much more!" Ruby bit slamming her hands down on the table just glaring at the woman. "You stole everything from me! I lost my family, childhood and innocence that day!" Ruby bit as harsh as she could muster. She knew that it was just hurting Summer but for some reason it was making her feel a little better letting go of all this anger she had towards Summer for so long.

"What I went through with Salem and Roman and Neo was nothing compared to what you put me through. I get looks from everyone because everyone knows about your trial. Until I published my first book nearly everyone only saw me as the sole survivor of the Arcadia House massacre. I've only been able to barely hold myself together thanks to the few friends I retained after that of which two became the greatest girlfriends. This was nothing more than a courtesy visit you can thank Raven for convincing me to take." Ruby continued seeing the woman deflate more.

Walking a few paces from the table Ruby continued her tirade. "The funny thing is, I consider Raven more of a Mom. The woman who thought she couldn't handle it. She may possibly convince me to visit again..." Ruby spoke as a guard walked closer, almost like he could sense that this was over soon.

"You shouldn't forgive me... I did terrible things to you... but please Ruby... don't say you'll never see me again... that is all that has gotten me through this entire thing... the thought of being able to see you." Summer spoke, in near tears as Ruby just looked at her. "I might visit you again. But this visit is over." Ruby said as she took a breath and walked towards the door preventing her from leaving.

She could see Summer just looking at the table before standing up and walking towards the door going back to where she would never see smell the air of freedom. Once Ruby saw the door close with her Mom on the other side Ruby walked through the door and smiled. She felt oddly liberated. Like a weight was removed from her shoulders. It was the strangest feeling to her.

Shaking her head at the thought as she walked out of the building as fast as she could, she could see the woman who had saved her from the hell she went through just over a year ago, smiling as she sat on the hood of her car, idly just staring at the clouds.

"Hey Raven... can we go now?" Ruby asked as Raven just smiled.

"Sure kiddo... but how is she?" Raven asked as she began to sit up looking at the girl who smiled. "I don't know... this is the first time in as long as I can remember that she wasn't high. So good? I don't know. I don't care about her." Ruby spoke as Raven just shook her head.

"Don't close her off just yet Ruby. Your Mom took the brunt of the one home we were in together... the difference is... she never had people like you." Raven spoke as Ruby began to shake her head. "You've said that over and over... that doesn't excuse anything. So sorry for not wanting to have warm moments with her." Ruby spoke walking over to the door and waited for Raven to unlock the car.

"Come on... can you drop me off at Coco's we are meant to go place shopping today." Ruby asked as Raven just smiled. "Fine. But take your phone with you... I'll be worried otherwise." Raven muttered as Ruby smiled, letting out a 'Thank You.'


End file.
